Juste une question de confiance
by 1R.Even
Summary: Quand le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu, Drago avait été content. Très content. Et puis les choses avaient dérapé. Jusqu'à cet instant où il se retrouvait enfermé par une bio-mage, avec une folle et un miroir magique, à regarder sa mère entrer imprudemment dans une chambre piégée. La leçon ? Quand le monde s'effondre, la confiance peut vous tuer ou vous rendre libre.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous aimez Harry Potter, Drago, Hermione, Narcissa ou que vous n'aviez rien à faire de votre journée._

 _Avant toutes choses, sachez que cette fiction est parfois très dure. J'annoncerais et résumerais les passages difficiles pour que vous puissiez les esquiver mais...ça va pas rigoler tous les jours (morts de proches, deuil, tentative de viol, séquestration, torture, expérimentations... sont au programmes)._

 _Ensuite, cette histoire contient un certain nombre d'OCs qui prennent une grande place dans l'histoire. Donc, si vous ne supportez pas les OCs...passez votre chemin._

 _De même, ceci n'est PAS un dramione._ _Ni un Snapmione. Ni un Tommione. Ni quoi que ce soit impliquant Hermione et l'amour. La relation mère-fille Narcissa-Hermione sert de fils rouge à cette histoire et c'est la seule relation qu'elle aura. Point.  
_

 _Maintenant l'histoire...comme le signale le résumé, on y parlera de bio-magie, de psychomagie et de miroirs. On va aller explorer l'international sorcier et différentes formes de magie._

 _Préparez-vous au pire. Et méfiez-vous des miroirs :)_

 **Prologue**

"-Monsieur Malefoy !", cria une voix affreusement aigüe. "Oh Monsieur Malefoy ! J'espérais bien que vous seriez encore ici."

Lucius se retint de soupirer et se retourna pour faire à la grande et grosse femme qui trottinait difficilement vers lui. Que pouvait-on bien _encore_ lui vouloir ?

"-Monsieur Malefoy, je suis confuse de vous déranger.", fit la femme en lui soufflant son horrible haleine à la figure. "Mais je tenais vous voir au sujet d'un des cas dont s'occupe la communauté d'aide aux orphelins sorciers. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas pour l'aide aux orphelins strictement nés-moldus et que nous sommes supposés les rediriger vers des structures essentiellement moldues mais c'est un cas très particulier et je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être faire une exception. Les services sociaux du ministère sont très lents en ce qui concerne l'attribution de familles d'accueil et elle risque de passer un long moment à errer de foyer en foyer..."

La femme tendit un dossier jaune criard à Lucius et celui-ci le prit du bout des doigts tout en se demandant comment se débarrasser de la bénévole. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aider une sang-de-bourbe qui avait eu la malchance de naître avec des parents trop stupides pour rester en vie plus de dix-sept ans après sa naissance mais la communauté d'aide aux orphelins, qui venait faire la quête chez lui une fois par an, donnait à son image un petit côté éthique et père de la nation qui ne pouvait être négligé.  
En conséquence, il fallait trouver un moyen de renvoyer, poliment, la bénévole et la sang-de-bourbe vers les services sociaux appropriés.

"-Voyez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas débordés en ce moment.", reprit la femme dont Lucius ne parvenait pas à se souvenir le nom. "Mais l'accueil des nés-moldus n'étant pas compris dans nos statuts, le Ministère nous empêche d'intervenir. Vous avez de bonnes relations ici. Peut-être que vous pourriez...

-Je crains que vous ne surestimiez mes capacités d'influence en ce domaine, chère madame.", la coupa Lucius.

"-Puis-je au moins vous laissez ce dossier ? Regardez-le. Je suis certaine que vous serez attendri par le sort de cette pauvre enfant. Elle a vraiment besoin de vous."

Lucius se retint d'exploser de rire. Lui, attendri par une sang-de-bourbe orpheline ? Ridicule.  
Il afficha néanmoins un sourire poli, ravi d'avoir trouvé un moyen de s'éclipser rapidement.

"-Eh bien, je vois que vous défendez férocement cette jeune fille. J'ai malheureusement un rendez-vous important auquel je dois me rendre _sans plus tarder_ mais je vous promets d'étudier soigneusement ce dossier et de vous recontacter sous peu.", asséna Lucius en s'éloignant.

Il entendit la femme se confondre en remerciement et inclina la tête avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé. Personne ne l'attendait véritablement en urgence mais il ne tenait pas à rester plus longtemps en compagnie de la bénévole. Aider des orphelines sang-de-bourbes : de qui se moquait-elle ?

... ... ...

Narcissa s'approcha du long canapé dans lequel son mari lisait un épais livre à la couverture bleue foncée et s'arrêta en voyant un gros dossier jaune marqué d'un grand "Dossier XXNMHJG0507198911091995" sur la couverture.

"-Un nouvel orphelin ? Je pensais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait faire profil bas.", déclara calmement Narcissa en s'asseyant près de son époux. "Et je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler de mort chez les nôtres."

"-Ce n'est pas une victime de guerre.", l'informa Lucius. "Juste une stupide sang-de-bourbe avec de stupides parents mort de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi et dont on veut que je m'occupe."

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Narcissa ouvrit le dossier, plus par envie de s'occuper qu'autre chose, et feuilleta délicatement les pages de celui-ci.

"-Lucius.", appela-t-elle au bout d'une minute. "Cette fille, je la connais. Drago nous en parle tout le temps."

Lucius tourna la tête vers sa femme et haussa les sourcils dans un geste d'interrogation silencieuse.

"-La fille, Lucius.", murmura Narcissa, les yeux toujours rivé sur le dossier. "C'est la sang-de-bourbe de Potter.

... ... ...

"-Mrs Malefoy.", murmura obséquieusement Ombrage. "Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"-Je suis désolée de vous déranger dans vos importantes fonctions mais...l'on m'a dit que vous vous occupiez personnellement du cas de la jeune Gra...Hermione.", répondit Narcissa de sa voix la plus douce.

-Vous parlez d'Hermione Granger, je suppose ?", susurra Ombrage, visiblement - trop - peu surprise. "Oui, son cas vient de m'arriver. Un tragique accident survenu cette nuit. La pauvre enfant dormait et ses parents...rentraient d'une fête si je me souviens bien. Un animal a percuté leur voilure...vocture...enfin l'appareil dans lequel ils se déplaçaient. _Fort heureusement_ , j'étais restée travailler tard sur certains dossiers cette nuit et...j'ai pu prendre l'affaire en main aussitôt. La chère enfant est ici, nous lui avons donné un calmant et elle dort _paisiblement_. Bien entendu, nous nous sommes assuré que Dumbledore reste éloigné de cette affaire. Cette homme a déjà fait tant de mal aux enfants de notre pays qu'il serait criminel de le laisser s'occuper de cette chère Gran...Hermione."

Narcissa se retint à grand peine de sourire. C'était encore plus simple qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Il serait presque inutile de se servir du nom des Malefoy : il était évident qu'Ombrage mourrait littéralement d'envie d'envoyer la fille le plus loin possible de l'Ordre.

"-Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue Mrs Ombrage.", approuva dignement Narcissa. "Voyez-vous, cette jeune fille est une camarade de mon petit Drago et il me dit toujours à quel point il est triste que l'intelligence de cette pauvre enfant ne serve qu'à couvrir les frasques de ce fou d'Harry Potter."

Narcissa fit une petite pause - et pria mentalement son fils de la pardonner pour ce qu'elle allait dire - avant de reprendre :

"-D'après mon fils, c'est une jeune fille charmante et délicate...qui s'est hélas laissée abuser par Mr Potter. On dit même qu'il aurait tenté de la séduire alors qu'elle était en couple. Mr Potter est peut-être notre sauveur mais cela ne l'autorise pas à faire tout ce qu'il veut !"

Ombrage opina du chef, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

"-Je suis au moins heureuse de voir que ce Potter n'a pas réussi à contaminer la famille Malefoy avec ses idées ridicules.", flatta Ombrage. "Et je suis d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir secouru cette jeune fille maintenant que je sais ce que Potter lui a fait subir. La pauvre petite...J'ignorais _totalement_ qu'elle était proche de ce dangereux garçon."

Narcissa poussa un petit soupir en hochant doucement la tête.

"-Si seulement il y avait un moyen de la tenir éloignée de lui...

-Hum Hum.", toussota Ombrage. "Pour être exact, maintenant que la jeune fille est seule, la seule solution serait de lui trouver une famille d'accueil qui soit parfaitement imperméable aux odieux mensonges de Potter et de Dumbledore."

Narcissa compta jusqu'à trois, faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis, déclara avec une petite moue gênée :

"-Comme vous devez le savoir, je...n'apprécie pas tellement l'idée de devoir héberger des inconnus chez moi pour de longs séjours. Mais _Hermione_ a besoin d'aide et, après tout, les amies de son fils ne sont pas vraiment des inconnues pour une mère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ainsi vous accepteriez de prendre la charmante enfant chez vous Mrs Malefoy ? Oh, êtes-vous sûre que cela ne vous fera pas trop de travail ?

-Cela sera aucun doute difficile.", accorda Narcissa. "D'autant que la petite doit être traumatisée. Mais il s'agit d'un devoir civique et je ne peux pas laisser ainsi une camarade de mon fils seule au monde."

Ombrage la gratiffia d'un affreux sourire mielleux et susurra :

"-Hum Hum... la bureaucratie étant ce qu'elle est, il faudra sans doute un certain temps avant que votre rôle de famille d'accueil ne soit officialisé. Néanmoins, je suis certaine que le Ministère acceptera de fermer les yeux si vous allez mettre cette petite à l'abri avant l'heure.

-Ce serait merveilleux...pour elle.", approuva Narcissa "Quand pourrais-je la prendre ?

-Le temps que je remplisse les documents nécessaires ?", rit doucement Ombrage. "Environ cinq minutes."

Narcissa offrit alors son plus beau sourire à l'employée du Ministère. Le Maître serait content.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Missions

**Disclamer :** **Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Harry Potter, juste quelques OCs et mes histoires ne me rapporte que des reviews.**

 **Premier vrai chapitre et on avance (à tout petit pas) dans l'histoire. Les personnage se mettent en place et l'intrigue commence. Pas de grandes déclarations, de trahisons et de retournements de situation dans ce chapitre. Juste une petite présentation des personnages secondaires et une jolie cage pour notre Hermione.**  
 **Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

Yllsnyae: Merci pour cette toute première review. Effectivement, l'histoire est assez peu habituelle (du moins, à ma connaissance) et personne n'y est vraiment innocent. On va voir des personnages plus pro-Hermione dans ce chapitre et le jeu se met en place. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Swangranger: Effectivement, il va y avoir du drame et du suspense. J'espère que tu aimes la torture de personnages^^

 **Chapitre 1 : Missions**

"Entre, Severus." dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'espion entra et fronça les sourcils en voyant le couple Malefoy agenouillé devant le Lord. N'était-il pas censé venir faire son rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres...seul ?

"Lucius a une excellente nouvelle pour nous, susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'est-ce pas Lucius ?

-En effet, Maître, se rengorgea le mangemort. La sang-de-bourbe de Potter est ici."

Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Granger ? Ici ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

"Bien que nous n'ayons aucune preuve de ceci, déclara Narcissa. Il semblerait que ce soit Ombrage qui se soit occupée des parents de la jeune fille ce matin. Quoi qu'il en soit, en tant que généreux donateurs à la communauté d'aide aux orphelins sorciers, notre aide a immédiatement été requise et nous avons été désigné comme famille d'accueil temporaire - et sûrement définitive - pour la sang-de-bourbe."

Les lèvres quasiment inexistantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étirèrent en un sourire effrayant et il murmura d'une voix douce :

"La pauvre enfant. Il va falloir prendre _très_ soin d'elle maintenant... Dis-moi, Severus, pourrait-elle, par le plus grand des hasards, connaître le contenu de la prophétie ?

-Je crains que non, Maître, répondit Severus d'une voix neutre. Je doute fortement que Dumbledore l'ait mise dans la confidence.

-Quel dommage, soupira le Lord. Mais elle doit sans doute posséder quelques informations utiles concernant Harry Potter... ou l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Si vous me permettez, Maître, reprit Severus. La fille ne sait rien sur l'Ordre. Elle ne devait pas être transférée au Quartier Général de l'Ordre avant la fin de la semaine et ne sait sans doute même pas ce _qu'est_ l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant à Potter, elle pourra sans doute vous parler de son comportement ou de ses goûts mais...je crains que ses informations ne nous mènent pas bien loin."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina la tête, pensif. Devant lui, Lucius et Narcissa échangeaient des regards inquiets, craignant certainement que leur cadeau au Lord ne se révèle finalement inutile.

"Je suppose que Dumbledore ne l'échangera pas contre la prophétie., souffla le Lord.

-Il ne lâchera pas la prophétie et il va sans aucun doute faire resserrer la garde autour du département des mystères, confirma Severus.

-Et Harry Potter ? Ne viendra-t-il pas sauver sa pauvre demoiselle en détresse ? questionna le Lord.

-Potter ignore tout de l'Ordre et de la prophétie et, même s'il le désirait, il n'a aucun moyen de vous satisfaire sur ce point, s'excusa Severus.

-Je vois." commenta froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le silence tomba sur la petite assemblée et Severus eut soudainement peur d'être allé trop loin. Et si le Lord décidait que la fille ne lui servait à rien ? La tuerait-il pour atteindre Potter ?  
Pensif, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la contempla en silence pendant une longue - très longue - minute.

"Ce serait presque un crime de _ne pas_ l'utiliser, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres personnes présentes.

-Retourne voir Dumbledore, Severus, finit par dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dis-lui que s'il tente quoi que ce soit pour récupérer sa sang-de-bourbe, je lui accorderais volontiers sa tête. Et que si vraiment il insiste, j'offrirais moi-même cette tête à _Harry_ pour son anniversaire."

Le Lord fit une légère pause, puis se tourna vers le couple Malefoy.

"Lucius, Narcissa...prenez soin de la fille pour le moment. Assurez-vous qu'elle ne sorte pas de sa chambre et maintenez la sous calmant. Après tout, nous ne tenons pas à ce que notre chère invitée se mette à fuir notre hospitalité, n'est- ce pas ?"

Lucius et Narcissa opinèrent rapidement du chef et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les congédia d'un simple geste de la main.

"Va immédiatement prévenir ce cher Dumbledore des dispositions prises concernant Hermione Granger, Severus...", murmura le Lord une fois les Malefoy sortis." Et reviens ensuite me faire ton rapport."

... ... ...

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant une femme sortir de la chambre où était enfermée Granger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la mangemorte mais celle-ci lui faisait toujours aussi froid dans le dos.

La femme avait une peau assez crayeuse et de courts cheveux poivre et sel qui ne ressemblaient à rien - ou, du moins, à rien qui fasse partie du vocabulaire d'un Malefoy. Ses mouvements saccadés la faisait ressembler à un dragon-jouet pour jeunes sorciers dont la magie aurait été en train de se dissiper. Il ne l'avait jamais vu parler, sauf une fois, à voix basse, au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et quand elle posait ses grands yeux noirs sur lui, il avait parfois l'impression que _quelque chose_ d'affreux tentait d'entrer sa tête.

Justement, la femme tourna sa tête vers Drago et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
 _A quoi tu penses, Drago?_  
Dérangé, Drago détourna le regard, feignant - très lamentablement - de regarder le mur. Par manque de chance sans doute, cet endroit précis du couloir était totalement dépourvu de tapisserie ou de tableau.  
Et sous les yeux de cette drôle de mangemorte un peu effrayante, Drago se retrouvait donc à examiner très attentivement un mur nu.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignant se firent entendre et Drago releva la tête à temps pour apercevoir la femme tourner à l'angle du couloir.

Une fois la mangemorte partie, les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur la porte de la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter. La chambre où était retenue Granger.  
Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Drago : la sang-de-bourbe allait enfin payer pour toutes les années où Potter et sa bande s'étaient moqués de lui à Poudlard...

... ... ...

"Eh bien, ma chère Eleg... murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avance donc, je suis certain que Severus à hâte de te revoir."

Severus posa un regard glacial sur la silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait de sortir de la cheminée du manoir Malefoy.  
Eleg Fesoj...un nom maudit, même parmi les fidèles de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Une des pires mangemorte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Pas spécialement puissante, pas excessivement intelligente, mais complètement tarée. Sa lubie personnelle consistait à penser que le génome sorcier recelait des pouvoirs mystiques que l'on pouvait s'approprier en manipulant le sang des nourrissons.  
Et malheureusement pour le monde sorcier, elle avait _beaucoup_ expérimenté pour tenter de prouver ses théories.

Severus ignorait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres prêtait foi à ses élucubrations, mais il savait pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux que le Lord avait laissé à sa mangemorte tous les enfants moldus et nés-moldus qu'elle pouvait prendre en échange de ses services de médico-mage, de nécromancienne et de bio-mage. Quand elle avait particulièrement bien réussi une mission, le Lord lui laissait également des enfants de sang-mêlés ou même de sang-purs qu'elle prélevait dans les rangs ennemis.  
Bien entendu, tous ces petits cadeaux venaient en complément de son élevage personnel.

"Vois-tu, Severus, Eleg est revenue à moi il y a quelques jours et a tenu à se remettre à mon service, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien entendu, notre chère Eleg va avoir à prouver sa loyauté envers moi en réussissant la petite mission que j'ai pour elle...et doit se faire discrète."

Severus inclina la tête, tentant de contrôler ses pensées. Eleg, se faire discrète ? Avec Lucius qui avait proposé le manoir Malefoy comme quartier général temporaire pour le Lord, cela risquait d'être difficile.

"Allons, Eleg, ne t'a-t-on jamais dis qu'il était impoli de rester tête couverte à l'intérieur."

L'ordre était relativement clair mais Eleg ne sembla pas le comprendre. A moins qu'elle ne soit trop apeurée pour agir.

"Enlèves ta capuche." ordonna le Lord d'un ton sec.

Elle leva lentement les mains et abaissa la lourde pièce de tissu qui plongeait son visage dans l'ombre.

La Lumière vacillante du feu dans la cheminée révéla un visage fin et beau, encadré par de longs cheveux blonds ondulés. De grands yeux verts pénétrant regardèrent Severus avec timidité et celui-ci fronça les sourcils.  
La fille était...jeune. Treize ou quatorze ans tout au plus. Et Eleg Fesoj était plus vieille que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Comme tu peux le voir, Eleg se présentera ici uniquement sous polynectar. Bien que j'ignore pourquoi elle a tenu à ce déguisement en particulier, c'est ainsi qu'elle se déplacera quand elle sera au manoir Malefoy. En dehors d'ici, bien évidemment, elle prendra une autre apparence, expliqua le Lord. Je veux que tu lui fasses du polynectar. Tu la fourniras régulièrement et, si jamais elle a besoin d'une autre potion dans le cadre de sa mission, tu la lui fourniras également."

Severus inclina la tête. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas le choix d'Eleg concernant son déguisement et le risque qu'elle prenait à utiliser un corps si jeune et si facile à reconnaître. Mais il comprenait parfaitement les motivations du Lord et n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de se dérober.

"Eleg a pu examiner la sang-de-bourbe de Potter et...il semblerait qu'elle ait une petite idée de ce que nous pourrions faire avec elle. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que le petit cadeau de Lucius reste inutile...il en serait tellement navré, et je ne voudrais indisposer notre hôte."

Severus darda son regard sur Eleg, occultant complètement les remarque su Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant les Malefoy. Eleg allait s'occuper de Granger ? Dumbledore devait être mis au courant le plus vite possible.  
Avec suffisamment de doigté, Severus parviendrait sûrement à faire échouer les plans du Lord mais... qu'adviendrait-il de la santé mentale de Potter si Granger finissait comme ces résidus d'expériences ratées d'Eleg que le ministère avait du enterrer par centaines ?

"Pour le moment, tu n'auras pas à te soucier des détails techniques de la chose, seulement... commença le Lord ...comment est la sang-de-bourbe ?

-Excusez-moi, Maître, dit Severus, confus. Je crains de ne pas bien vous comprendre.

-Tu es son professeur, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le Lord d'une voix beaucoup trop calme. Tu dois donc la connaître plutôt bien. Et je te demande quel genre de personne elle est. Ses goûts, son comportement, est-elle du genre méfiante ou se confie-t-elle facilement ?"

Severus déglutit difficilement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête et la poursuite de son plan allait certainement dépendre des informations qu'il allait apporter. Le problème étant qu'il ignorait totalement quelle version serait la moins dommageable à Granger et à l'Ordre.

"Eh bien... commença Severus. C'est une jeune fille intelligente et studieuse : c'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Dumbledore en est très fier. Elle sait faire attention aux détails. C'est une jeune fille solitaire qui passe le plus clair de son temps avec Potter et Weasley ou à la bibliothèque. Je ne lui connais pas d'autres amis proches."

Severus se tu, espérant ne pas en avoir trop dit. Il lui aurait été difficile de nier l'intelligence de Granger, son antre favorite ou son amitié avec Potter et il pouvait difficilement en dire plus sans risquer de mettre l'Ordre dans une fâcheuse posture.  
Priant pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse rien tirer de ses informations, Severus se concentra sur son mur mental : ce n'était pas le moment de céder sur le terrain de l'occlumancie.

"Qui, parmi mes fidèles, est-elle susceptible de connaître ?" demanda le Lord.

Severus dû se concentrer pour ne pas laisser tomber son bouclier mental. La question était surprenante. Que cherchait-Il à faire exactement ? Qu'avait encore bien pu inventer cette folle d'Eleg ?

"Elle... commença-t-il. ...connaît sans aucun doute les Malefoy. Elle connaît également Pettigrow, Crabbe, Goyle, et Mcnair. Elle a sûrement déjà entendu parler de ceux qui ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban ainsi que Nott et de tous ceux que Potter a pu voir lors de votre renaissance. Elle sait que Dumbledore m'a confié une mission vous concernant mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sache qu'il m'a envoyé auprès de vous.

-Elle te ferait donc confiance.

-C'est possible." admit Severus.

Potter et ses amis faisaient rarement confiance à quiconque et leur tendance au secret rendaient leur protection bien difficile à assurer. Mais il valait certainement mieux que le Seigneur des ténèbres pense pouvoir manipuler aisément la jeune fille.

"Tu dis qu'elle connaît les Malefoy... reprit le Lord, apparemment gêné par cet aspect des choses. Les connaît-elle tous bien ? A-t-elle déjà discuté avec eux...

-Elle a déjà rencontré Lucius à plusieurs reprises, répondit Seveurs. Et son fils la côtoie à Poudlard."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres darda sur lui ses yeux rouges. La réponse de Severus ne sembla pas beaucoup Lui plaire et Il resta silencieux pendant de - trop - longues secondes avant que Son regard ne glisse vers le mur où se trouvait un portrait gigantesque de la famille Malfeoy. Ses yeux dérivèrent le long du portrait pour se fixer finalement sur Narcissa.  
Son regard transperçant paraissait déshabiller la femme du regard et le portrait de Narcissa fut parcouru d'un long frisson. L'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait paralyser jusqu'aux tableaux.

"A-t-elle déjà rencontré Narcissa ? demanda doucement le Lord.

-Non, osa à peine murmurer Severus. Elle...Elle a dû la voir de loin sur le quai de King's Kross. C'est tout."

Le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

"Parfait. Voyez-vous... reprit-Il en s'adressant à ses deux mangemorts. Le projet que nous avons pour notre petite sang-de-bourbe va nécessiter qu'elle ait une confiance totale en la personne qui va l'effectuer. Et comme il est malheureusement peu probable qu'elle me fasse confiance ou que Potter accepte d'effectuer ce petit sortilège à ma place...c'est à vous qu'elle va devoir se fier."

Le portrait de Narcissa lança un regard inquiet à Severus et celui-ci se demanda si la vraie Narcissa accepterait de lui laisser la mission.

"Severus, Eleg et Narcissa, dès que je lui aurait parlé de notre projet, vous aurez à charge de gagner sa confiance, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette sang-de-bourbe va certainement traverser une période d'instabilité émotionnelle assez forte et il vous revient d'utiliser ce temps à bon escient. Vous avez d'ici la fin de l'été pour vous assurer d'avoir sa confiance. Ne vous y trompez pas : c'est une mission de grande importance que je vous confie. Mais je suis certain que vous me ferez honneur et que vous vous en acquitterez à la perfection."

Les deux humains concernés ainsi que le portrait baissèrent la tête à la hâte, dans un silence approbateur.

"Quant à vous, portraits, si jamais il vous venait à l'esprit de signaler à vos doubles de chair la présence d'Eleg ici, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne restera plus très longtemps à vivre à l'héritier des Malefoy."

Les portraits acquiescèrent et Severus put pratiquement percevoir la terreur qui émanait des peintures alors qu'elles s'inclinaient devant leur Maître.

... ... ...

"Ainsi, Tom est prêt à exécuter un tel serment, murmura Dumbledore.

-Non seulement prêt à le faire, confirma Severus. Mais prêt à vous forcer la main également.

-Un serment à risque fixe, souffla Dumbledore. Et que met-il dans la balance ?

-Son serpent. Et je crois...je crois qu'Il y tient beaucoup, osa Severus. Quelles que soient les promesses que Lui a faîte cette folle, Il a l'air d'y tenir. J'ai très peur pour l'avenir de la jeune fille.

-Une folle ?" releva Dumbledore.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait en parler : comment faire autrement ? Mais le directeur de Poudlard pourrait-il supporter la nouvelle ?

"Fesoj est revenue. C'est elle qui s'occupe du cas Granger."

Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et regarda Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. La petite flamme qui pétillait habituellement dans ses yeux venait de disparaître, remplacée par une immense tristesse.

"Fesoj est revenue, répéta-t-il. Voilà une nouvelle que j'espérais ne jamais entendre...combien d'innocents cette femme va-t-elle tuer cette fois ?

-Elle a tué plus de personnes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la dernière fois, murmura Severus. Et Il l'a lâchée sur Granger à présent.

-Voilà qui n'augure rien de bon, soupira le directeur de Poudlard. D'autant que si j'en juge par la proposition de Tom, son projet doit être sérieux. Suffisamment sérieux en tout cas pour qu'il se décide à risquer sa Nagini. Quels sont les termes exacts du contrat qu'il propose ?

-De son côté, Il s'engage à ce qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à Granger tant qu'elle restera sous Sa garde ou à Poudlard. Il s'engage également à lui offrir l'asile : c'est à dire à lui offrir la possibilité de venir se réfugier chez un mangemort et à y être accueillie et protégée dans la limite du possible dès lors qu'elle le souhaitera. Il exclut du mal qui ne doit pas lui être fait toute douleur qui serait infligée dans son intérêt à plus ou moins long terme tel que, mais non limité aux, traitements et soins douloureux. Pour garantir la tenue de sa part du contrat, Il met en gage son serpent, Nagini."

Severus fit une légère pause et baissa les yeux une seconde. Un éclat dur était apparu dans les prunelles du vieux professeur et il caressait sa barbe d'un geste machinal, complètement absorbé par le pacte proposé par le Lord.

"De votre part..., reprit Severus. Il exige que vous ne tentiez rien pour lui reprendre la jeune fille ou pour empêcher qu'elle ne tisse des liens de quelque nature que ce soit avec vos opposants. Il demande également à ce que Granger puisse continuer à voir Potter et signale qu'il est le bienvenu au manoir Malefoy seul ou accompagné. Enfin, Il exige que la fille reste cet été et tous ceux à venir à l'endroit qu'Il lui indiquera sans tenter de s'enfuir. Des petites sorties, de moins de deux jours, lui seront accordées après avoir été acceptée par...Lui-même. Pour votre part du contrat, Il exige que vous mettiez en gage votre Phénix."

Fumseck émit un son doux et long, comme une note de musique égarée ou un appel tragique, et Dumbledore tourna la tête vers lui.  
Le Phénix s'envola de son perchoir et traversa la pièce pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de son maître.

"Il veut Fumseck, murmura Dumbledore en passant sa main sur le plumage soyeux de son phénix. Pas la prophétie ?

-Il a espéré que vous lui donneriez la prophétie en échange de Granger, admit Severus d'une voix faible. Mais je L'en ait dissuadé. Ensuite, Eleg est revenue et Il a complètement cessé d'associer Granger à la prophétie. Son nouveau projet semble L'accaparer bien plus... peut-être aurais-je du Lui laisser croire qu'Il aurait la prophétie..."

Dumbledore cessa de regarder Fumseck et un voile de tristesse recouvrit ses yeux.

"Je suis le seul coupable ici, Severus, affirma Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir le retour d'Eleg et le fait qu'elle trouverait le moyen d'expérimenter sur Hermione. En revanche, il était presque certain que Tom tenterait de s'en prendre à Harry et à ses amis. J'aurais dû protéger cette jeune fille sans attendre.

-Vous vouliez qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à sa famille, rappela Severus.

-Et elle n'a plus du tout de famille, maintenant, coupa Dumbledore d'une voix dure. Parce que je n'ai, encore une fois, pas su empêcher Tom de répandre la mort autour de lui."

Le regard de Dumbledore était devenu glacial et Severus savait qu'il se reprochait ce qui venait d'arriver à Granger. _Maudite Eleg..._  
Mais pour cette fois, Severus pouvait soulager la conscience du directeur. D'autant que l'information avait également de l'importance pour l'Ordre.

"Ce ne sont pas les mangemorts qui ont tué les parents de Granger. En réalité, ils ont été eux-mêmes surpris, commença Severus. Il semblerait néanmoins que cela ne soit pas un accident et qu'on nous ait volontairement empêché d'arriver à temps. D'après Narcissa...Mrs Ombrage serait la responsable, même s'il n'y aucune preuve.

-Ombrage... dit Dumbledore en laissant son regard errer dans le vide. Cette personne ne fait-elle pas partie du magenmagot ?

-Si, confirma Severus. Elle est proche de Fudge...

-Et elle me hait, compléta Dumblore. Je me moque d'avoir des ennemis au magenmagot ou de perdre des titres dont je n'ai jamais voulu. Mais si cette femme commence à tuer pour m'atteindre...il semblerait que j'ai également sous-estimé la haine du ministère à mon égard..."

Trois coups sonnèrent à la petite horloge posée sur le grand bureau.

"Il va être l'heure. Le Seigneur des ténèbres va bientôt présenter la prise des Malefoy à tous ses mangemorts, commenta Severus. Que dois-je Lui dire ?"

Dumbledore tourna à nouveau la tête vers son phénix et ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse et de résignation.

"Dis-lui que j'accepte."

Severus acquiesça et se leva. Après un léger salut il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

"Severus, l'appela une dernière fois Dumbledore. Lorsque j'aurais fait le serment, Hermione sera définitivement hors de ma portée. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle. Avec les manoeuvres de Tom...il ne lui reste plus grand monde."

 **Eleg Fesoj (de son nom complet Eleg Men Fesoj) est un de mes OCs personnel (OC = Other characters = je l'ai crée, il ne vient pas de la série Harry Potter). C'est un personnage difficile à manier (même pour moi) mais je suis très fier de ce petit bébé. Les enfants morts dont je parle ont (dans cette histoire) un écho dans la réalité et sont les tristement célèbres 796 cadavres retrouvés il y a peu et qui sont morts au couvent de Tuam en Irlande. Bien évidement, ma petite Fesoj ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Elle a juste délaissé le couvent après avoir été découverte par l'Ordre. Mais la suite de son histoire, vous l'apprendrez plus tard.**

 **Au passage, je tiens à dire qu'Eleg, non contente de tuer à peu près toute personne susceptible de l'approcher d'un peu trop près, est également responsable de la mort de l'intrigue.**

 **Pour la petite histoire, cette fiction devait avoir pour trame principal la la relation Hermione/Narcissa. Néanmoins, après l'entrée fracassante d'Eleg et de la femme non-nommée, on est passé d'une histoire douce sur l'adoption à un thriller dramatique et sombre. (Notez que je contrôle _totalement_ mes personnages et mes intrigues)**

 **Pour ceux qui devineraient la nature du projet d'Eleg avant qu'il ne soit expliqué (chapitre 8), j'offre une réponse à n'importe quelle question que vous pourriez avoir sur cette histoire (par mp pour ne pas gâcher la surprise aux autres)**

 **A bientôt,**  
 **R_Even**


	3. Chapter 2: Et s'ils étaient

**Disclamer:** JKRowling est toujours la seule et unique créatrice d'Harry Potter et je ne suis pas la Warner bros, ni aucun des autres ayant droits d'Harry Potter. Je reçois des reviews pour mes textes et celles-ci n'étant hélas pas côtées au CAC 40, il y a peu de chance qu'elles me rapportent quoi que ce soit.

Nouveau chapitre et l'histoire commence à prendre forme. Hermione nous fait un beau déni en ce qui concerne la mort de ses parents et je crois qu'elle est un petit peu perturbée.  
Narcissa a le tact d'un poulpe anorexique de l'hypophyse et nous prions très fort pour qu'elle s'améliore d'ici la fin de l'histoire.

Pour info: mes chapitres sont longs. Genre très longs. Genre ils font tous exactement 11 pages word.

Je les posterais une fois par semaine, le dimanche ou le lundi. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Et s'ils étaient...**

Allongé sur le lit à côté de sa maîtresse, le gros chat roux fixait l'intruse avec morgue. Il fallait bien dire qu'il avait gagné la dernière bataille et que, malgré ses réflexes de femme de mangemort aguerrie, Narcissa portait encore sur ses mains de belles marques de griffures.

Mais, sans se laisser démonter par le gardien de la jeune fille, Narcissa sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une belle paire de gants en peau de dragon. _On est jamais trop prudent._  
Puis, les yeux fixé sur cet adversaire qui avait réussi l'exploit de faire reculer trois mangemorts à lui tout seul, Narcissa commença son incantation.

Malheureusement, si le chat n'y entendait absolument rien en formules magiques, il était parfaitement capable de sentir l'animosité qui se répandait dans l'atmosphère et bondit soudainement sur le côté, empêchant la sorcière de finir son sortilège.

Si Narcissa avait était moins bien élevée, elle aurait certainement juré. Mais sa bonne éducation l'empêchant de hurler sur l'animal tout le mal qu'elle pensait de lui, elle se contenta de souffler doucement pour se calmer.

Les sortilèges n'étaient définitivement pas la solution. Le Maître avait clairement fait comprendre la veille au soir qu'il était interdit de faire du mal à la jeune fille et Narcissa ne tenait pas à avoir à expliquer au Lord que la sang-de-bourbe s'était pris un sort perdu parce que personne n'arrivait à faire bouger un stupide chat de son matelas.

 _Mais comment faire pour enlever cette chose de là ?_ Ni le lait, ni la pâtée, ni les murmures furieux ou les lumières effrayantes ne l'avait fait bouger.

Depuis que ce mini-tigre s'était réveillé, il y avait de cela quelques heures, il avait été impossible d'approcher la fille. Et ni Lucius, ni Severus, ni même Mulciber, qui avait pourtant deux monstres à quatre pattes chez lui, n'étaient parvenu à déloger l'animal.  
Bien sûr, il aurait été tout à fait possible de l'attaquer en force pour lui faire payer cet innommable affront mais...personne n'avait voulu prendre le risque de blesser la fille en essayant d'attraper la bête.

"Tu ne nous facilites pas la tâche, l'accusa Narcissa à bout de nerfs. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'essaie d'aider ta maîtresse, stupide chat !"

Il y avait peu de chance que parler au chat serve à quelque chose mais il fallait bien que le stress de la sorcière s'évacue d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le tout étant de ne rien dire qui puisse mener la sang-de-bourbe à se méfier de sa geôlière.  
Le maître avait été très clair sur ce point et la fille pouvait très bien faire semblant de dormir.

"Ta maîtresse va très mal." repris Narcissa d'une voix douce.

La fille entendait peut-être et, au fond, parler au chat pouvait être un bon moyen de commencer à jouer le rôle qu'elle allait être amené à endosser tout au long de l'été.

"Hermione a perdu ses parents hier et elle va bientôt se réveiller. Nous lui avons donné des potions pour qu'elle reste calme mais elles ne vont pas tarder à cesser d'agir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de veiller sur elle et de nous assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je l'approche, le chat. Il faut que je l'examine pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas blessée. Ensuite, quand elle se réveillera, je l'aiderai à prendre un bon petit-déjeuner et à se laver en vérifiant qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises."

Narcissa se sentait un peu idiote, à parler ainsi à un chat, mais celui-ci semblait l'écouter attentivement et parler lui faisait du bien. A dérouler de la sorte son début de plan pour être acceptée auprès de Granger, Narcissa se sentait mieux.

 _Tout ira bien._

Elle allait simplement oublier le sang immonde qui courait dans les veines de la jeune fille, se montrer extrêmement gentille avec elle, et gagner les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le projet Granger paraissait important aux yeux du Maître et il était vital que les Malefoy se rachètent auprès de lui.  
 _Pour qu'il n'arrive jamais rien à Drago._

"Allez le chat, laisse-moi approcher. Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir ta maîtresse. Elle va bientôt se réveiller et elle risque d'être très perturbée. Tu peux rester si tu veux."

Étrangement, le félin sembla comprendre et miaula avant de se lever et d'aller se poser de l'autre côté du lit.  
Surprise, Narcissa hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers le lit. Qu'il ait compris ou non son petit discours, le chat resta à distance, se contentant de s'allonger confortablement contre le ventre de la jeune fille.

"Bonjour Hermione, murmura Narcissa en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune fille."Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais soin de toi à ton réveil."

A la voir ainsi, ses cheveux en bataille étendus innocemment sur l'oreiller et le visage détendu, il était difficile de croire que la fille avait un sang si impur qu'elle souillait ce manoir par sa simple présence.

La fille poussa un petit soupir dans son sommeil et l'une de ses mains vint attraper le bord de la couverture qui la recouvrait.  
Le chat miaula et se repositionna sur le ventre de sa maîtresse.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Narcissa leva la main et, doucement, timidement, vint attraper une des mèches de cheveux de la sang-de-bourbe pour la repositionner sur l'oreiller.

Aussitôt le geste achevé, Narcissa ramena sa main à elle, effarouchée.  
Elle avait touché la _sang-de-bourbe_ avec tendresse. Comme elle aurait pu le faire avec son fils, son petit ange.  
Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de changé dans la pièce. Rien sauf cette mèche de cheveux, preuve de l'indélicatesse qui venait de se produire.

 _Je fais ça pour Drago_...songea Narcissa. Oui, tout ce qu'elle faisait à partir de maintenant, tous ces actes que la morale aurait réprouvée, étaient faits pour son fils, pour protéger le plus précieux de ses trésors.  
Donc...les mèches de cheveux pouvaient être déplacées.

Il faudrait juste penser à se laver les mains après.

… … …

Perturbé, Drago s'affala plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur le lit.

Trois fois qu'il passait devant le couloir où était retenu Granger. Trois fois qu'il voyait cette drôle de mangemorte à la peau blafarde, l'oreille collée à la porte.  
Et sa mère était enfermée avec Granger.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il envoyé la femme étrange pour surveiller sa mère ? Était-elle en danger ? Que se passerait-il si sa mère faisait une erreur et que la mangemorte étrange le rapportait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Et qui était cette femme, d'abord ?

Énervé, Drago se releva brusquement et sorti rapidement de sa chambre. Il _fallait_ qu'il y retourne.

Mais devant la porte, il n'y avait plus personne.

… … …

Le somnifère qu'ils avaient administré à la fille allait bientôt cesser de faire effet, Narcissa le savait. D'ailleurs, la fille commençait déjà à s'agiter.

Et Narcissa paniquait.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été très clair. Celui qui des deux, elle ou Severus, parviendrait à gagner la confiance de la sang-de-bourbe d'ici la fin de l'été pourrait lui demander une faveur quelle qu'elle soit.  
 _La promesse que Drago ne serait jamais tué pour avoir échoué à une mission._...par exemple.  
Narcissa devait réussir. Pour sa famille, pour son enfant.

Pour son enfant...

La fille n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe ou une orpheline perdue : c'était la clé du salut pour son bébé.  
Hermione : il fallait s'habituer à ce nom, cesser de l'appeler sang-de-bourbe au risque que ce mot ne sorte inopinément.  
Hermione, ce n'était pas un nom pour une impure. Mais Hermione c'était le nom de son espoir.

"Hermione..." le mot roula doucement dans la pièce, comme un murmure doux et apaisant.

Comme pour approuver les pensées de Narcissa, le chat se leva et vint se placer à ses côtés, ronronnant doucement.

Le chat n'était pas franchement beau. Il ressemblait assez à un persan. Et Narcissa avait toujours préféré les burmeses.

Narcissa avait eu un chat au début de son mariage. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Au quatrième chat mort pour avoir servi de cobaye ou de défouloir à des mangemorts plus fous les uns que les autres, elle avait abandonné. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son fils pleurer les bébés chats qu'il fallait enterrer mois après mois.

 _Pas de chat, Mère. Ils partent toujours loin de moi. C'est parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas._

Quatre ans : c'est l'âge qu'avait son fils quand il avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas de chat pour son anniversaire et Narcissa avait senti son coeur se briser. Comment Drago, son bébé Drago, pouvait-il croire que les chats ne l'aimaient pas ?

Lucius n'avait pas commenté, aussi stupéfait qu'elle de voir ce que leur fils avait retenu de leurs tentatives d'adoption d'animaux au temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et pour son anniversaire, Drago avait eu un chiot.

"Qu'est-ce..." souffla la sang...Hermione en papillonnant des yeux.

La mission commençait.

… … …

Drago descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cuisines. Bien entendu, il était fier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait choisi la maison des Malefoy comme quartier général. Mais il devait bien admettre que le Lord et ses sbires le mettaient légèrement mal à l'aise. Et qu'il allait maintenant manger aux cuisines quand il n'était pas sûr que ses parents puissent être à table avec lui.

"Dipsy ! J'ai faim, ordonna le jeune Malefoy.

-Dipsy arrive, répondit une petite voix fluette. Dipsy a fait de la tarte aux pommes et au citron comme le petit Maître les aime."

En moins d'une minute, une belle part de tarte et un grand verre de jus de citrouille trônaient sur la table.

Drago pensa à la mangemorte blafarde. Comment en savoir plus sur elle ? Comment en savoir plus sur le projet concernant Granger ?  
Granger, qui l'avait toujours fait passer pour un idiot aux yeux de son père, était là, entre les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.  
La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était interdit de faire du mal à cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe et que sa mère allait devoir réussi à gagner sa confiance avant la fin de l'été.

Mais pour quoi faire ?

… … …

"Hermione, réussi à articuler Narcissa. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

-je me sens.. commença la san...Hermione avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui êtes-vous ? Où je suis?

Narcissa se retint de reprendre la fille sur le "Ou je suis ?" et sourit le plus doucement possible. _Je dois avoir l'air de grimacer._

-Vous êtes au manoir Malefoy, dit Narcissa. C'est la communauté d'aide aux orphelins sorciers qui vous a placé ici. Mon nom est Narcissa Malefoy et...

-La communauté d'aide aux orphelins ? coupa la fil...Hermione.

Narcissa la regarda, interloquée. La fille ne _savait pas_ ? Ombrage ne l'avait-elle pas mis au courant avant de l'endormir ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas savoir ?

Elle savait forcément, se dit Narcissa. C'était juste l'institution d'aide qu'elle - en tant que sang-de-bourbe - ne pouvait pas connaître.

"Oui, reprit donc poliment Narcissa. La communauté s'occupe de tous les sorciers mineurs qui, pour une raison ou une autre, se retrouvent privés de leur foyer. Et comme vos parents sont...morts avant-hier...

-Mes parents sont morts ? souffla la fille, épouvantée.

Bon, d'accord, elle ne savait peut-être pas. Que faire maintenant ?

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'imagine que les Malefoy étaient responsables de cette mort. _Sinon, on pouvait dire adieu aux faveurs du Maître._  
Donc : que faire maintenant ?

"Je ne connais pas tous les détails de l'affaire, admit Narcissa. Mais mon époux et moi avons été appelés avant-hier matin par la communauté et on nous a demandé de...faire notre devoir de citoyen en prenant sous notre aile une jeune sorcière orpheline. Ce n'est qu'après que nous avons appris qu'il s'agissait de vous."

Narcissa fit une pause, légèrement gênée par les grands yeux terrifiés qui la fixait avec une force presque douloureuse.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vos parents avait eu un accident dans la nuit, murmura doucement Narcissa. Le véhicule dans lequel ils se trouvaient a eu un accident."

Pétrifiée, la fille semblait être en état de choc.

"Papa, maman, dit Hermione. Où sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'eux ?"

Alors que Narcissa peinait à chercher une réponse adéquate, le gros chat roux se coula contre la poitrine d'Hermione et frotta sa tête contre la sienne. La fille attrapa son chat et s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. La tête posée contre le pelage épais du matou, Hermione ne laissait plus voir d'elle qu'une masse décoiffée de cheveux hirsutes qui tressautaient sous l'effet des sanglots.

Presque autant perturbée par les pleurs de l'invitée du Seigneur des Ténèbres que par la masse de nœuds et de frisottis qu'elle pouvait voir, Narcissa prit une décision courageuse.

Avançant sa main, _Pardonnez-moi, Mère_ , Narcissa caressa doucement la masse informe - qui ne pouvait décemment être qualifiée de "chevelure" - et glissa doucement sur le lit pour pouvoir prendre la fille dans ses bras.

Narcissa tenta d'imaginer Drago à la place d'Hermione et repositionna ses bras. Le corps de la fille était chaud et tremblant, comme celui qu'avait eu son bébé lorsque, petit, il faisait des cauchemars. Mais jamais Drago n'avait eu des cheveux aussi affreux et Narcissa, malgré les pleurs et les ronronnements relativement perturbants, n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers la liste des coiffeurs de Grande Bretagne.

Il fallut attendre un bon moment avant que l'enfant cesse de pleurer et d'agripper le chat comme s'il avait été son sauveur.

Alors qu'elle pensait devoir se transformer en statue de glace, Narcissa sentit enfin les sanglots de la jeune fille s'apaiser puis celle-ci se redresser.

Le chat, qui était resté étonnamment tranquille durant toute la durée de ce câlinage forcé, s'étira paisiblement et s'allongea sur la poitrine d'Hermione, revendiquant définitivement le corps de l'enfant comme étant son territoire.

C'était Dumbledore qui, par l'intermédiaire de Severus avait fait parvenir le chat aux Malefoy et, malgré le fait que le Lord ait lui-même vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animagus, Narcissa commençait sérieusement à se demander si cette chose était normale.

"Je... je voudrais aller aux toilettes." articula piteusement Hermione.

Narcissa se doutait fortement que l'enfant faisait cette demande plus par besoin de solitude que par réelle envie de soulagement mais elle ne commenta pas sa remarque, se contentant de se lever et de passer une main nerveuse sur les plis de sa jupe.

"Votre salle d'eau personnelle est derrière cette porte, dit-elle en désignant une porte en bois clair située à l'opposé de la pièce. "Vous pourrez y prendre une douche ou un bain si vous le souhaitez. Notre elfe, Lala, vous aidera si vous en avez besoin."

La fille eut un drôle de mouvement à la mention de l'elfe que Narcissa ne comprit pas. La sang-de-bourbe savait quand même ce qu'était un elfe de maison, n'est-ce pas ?

"Merci...madame." déclara Hermione en se levant.

La fille attrapa son chat et se dirigea à pas prudent vers la salle de bain, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée à Narcissa.

"Prenez votre temps, déclara Narcissa. Je vais vous trouver des vêtements en attendant."

… … ...

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée, Hermione posa Pattenrond par terre et sortit un petit parchemin et un crayon de sa poche.

Elle hésita une demi-seconde puis se servit du crayon pour écrire :

 _Professeur Rogue ?_ sur la page.

Fébrile, Hermione regardait le parchemin comme s'il avait été son seul espoir en ce monde, ce qui, présentement, était un peu le cas.

 _Miss Granger._ afficha la page en réponse. _Je vois que vous êtes réveillée._

Rassurée, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage de son professeur de potions lui dire, en pleine nuit, de le contacter dés son prochain réveil grâce à un parchemin qu'elle pourrait trouver dans sa poche, elle...avait eu du mal à y croire.  
Et puis, elle s'était réveillée au manoir Malefoy, avec cette femme qui lui avait dit...

 _Mes parents ?_ parvint à écrire Hermione.

 _Je suis navré._ répondit la page. _Les Malefoy en ont profité pour vous soustraire à la protection du professeur Dumbledore mais vos parents sont effectivement décédés suite à un accident._ Il y eut une pause, puis: _Mes sincères condoléances._

Etrangement, Hermione ne parvenait pas à être triste. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses parents mais...ils ne pouvaient pas _vraiment_ être morts, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tout comme la douceur de Mrs Malefoy, ce parchemin était faux. Oui, son réveil ici, le professeur Rogue...tout cela n'était qu'un piège mis au point par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Hermione, ne savait pas comment, mais il paraissait évident qu'elle avait été capturé par les mangemorts et que ceux-ci essayaient de la berner pour...pour atteindre Harry !

 _Mes parents sont morts._ écrivit Hermione pour gagner du temps. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de contacter le vrai Rogue, ou encore mieux: Dumbledore. Et en attendant, mieux valait faire croire aux mangemorts qu'elle croyait leurs mensonges.

 _Oui._ répondit le faux Rogue. _Les services du ministère vous ont confiée aux Malefoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a apparemment des projets vous concernant. Je sais que cela n'est pas facile pour vous, mais il va falloir être forte. J'ignore quels sont exactement les projets de Vous-savez-qui à votre égard mais il parait évident qu'il va tenter de profiter de votre état de faiblesse._

Hermione frémit. Elle avait du mal à voir où le faux Rogue voulait en venir, mais une chose était certaine : elle ne laisserait pas échapper de renseignement sur Harry. Mais... et s'ils utilisaient du véritaserum ?

 _Y a-t-il un moyen de s'échapper ?_ , demanda Hermione. Après tout, même en mentant, le faux Rogue laisserait peut-être échapper des informations.

 _J'aurais bien du mal à vous faire sortir du manoir aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas certain que cela soit prudent. Restez où vous êtes, et faites croire que vous êtes docile si votre caractère vous le permet : j'ai dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous étiez intelligente mais je n'ai pas parlé de votre propension à vous méfier de tout le monde, Potter et Weasley exceptés. Profitez de cet avantage et surtout : ne faites confiance à personne. Je vous retrouve bientôt._

Le faux Rogue ressemblait quand même beaucoup au vrai, songea Hermione. En moins piquant. _Mais cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il la croyait en deuil._  
Sauf que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment morts. C'était un piège de Vous-savez-qui.

Le cerveau en ébullition, Hermione rangea le parchemin et se dirigea vers le lavabo.  
La cuvette était belle, le meuble et le miroir qui le surplombait plus encore, mais Hermione s'en moquait.

Les yeux plongées dans ceux de son reflet, une seule pensée l'occupait : _Et s'ils étaient vraiment morts ?  
_

… … …

Quand Drago osa enfin se glisser dans la chambre, il y fut accueilli par un feulement furieux.  
Un monstre roux - qui s'avéra être l'abominable chat de Granger - lui barra le passage, toutes griffes dehors.

N'apercevant pas sa mère, et ne désirant pas se frotter à ce petit mais néanmoins teigneux adversaire, Drago recula et verrouilla la porte.

S'éloignant à pas rapide, et concentré sur le besoin pressant qu'il avait de prévenir sa mère, il se précipita en tournant l'angle et percuta la personne qui venait en sens inverse.

... … ...

Après avoir tenté - vainement - d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et avoir décidé qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, Hermione avait ouvert les robinets de la salle de bain afin de gagner du temps.  
Quand à savoir si elle voulait du temps pour se préparer à affronter les mangemorts ou du temps pour accepter l'éventuelle mort de ses parents...  
En fait, Hermione préférait penser à Harry.

Oui, il fallait penser à Harry car il était évident que Vous-savez-qui l'avait amenée ici pour nuire à Harry et qu'elle allait devoir le protéger.

Harry et Ron lui manquaient terriblement...  
Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir les contacter.

Brusquement, le déclic se fit : elle ne pouvait peut-être pas atteindre l'entrée du manoir mais...avait-elle besoin d'atteindre l'entrée ? Une simple cheminée suffirait. Une cheminée et de la poudre de cheminette, bien sûr.

Mais comment savoir où aller ?  
Car, une fois la porte de la chambre passée - ce qui, en soit, représentait déjà un assez gros problème -, il faudrait s'orienter dans ce manoir inconnu...et certainement rempli de mangemorts !

Et dire qu'elle était seule ici, sans aide, avec juste Patte...  
Pattenrond !  
Oui, Pattenrond allait l'aider. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Il suffirait qu'il sorte de la chambre avant elle - qui se méfierait d'un simple chat - et qu'il apprenne à se repérer dans le manoir pour elle.

Sirius disait que son chat était très intelligent : il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Sirius ne s'était pas trompé.

Oui, ça, c'était un début de plan.

Et, oubliant consciencieusement qu'une partie de son esprit commençait à dérailler sous l'effet de la peur, Hermione commença à réfléchir à son ébauche de plan.

 _De toute façon, ses parents ne pouvaient pas être morts._

… … …

"Eh bien, Drago, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? demanda l'homme en contournant son bureau pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil aussi luxueux que peu confortable.

-Je...il faut que je vois Mère. Je pense qu'on la surveille."

A ces mots, Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils et eut un léger mouvement de la main, invitant silencieusement son fils à continuer.

-J'ai vu...une personne roder aux alentours de la chambre de Granger. Alors que Mère y était. La...femme n'arrêtait pas d'écouter à la porte. Elle partie en même temps que Mère.

-A quoi ressemblait cette femme ? demanda calmement Lucius.

-Elle était assez petite, une peau très blanche, des cheveux gris, dit Drago. Et elle doit être blessée car elle bougeait d'une drôle de manière."

Lucius inclina légèrement la tête, en profonde réflexion.

"Je ne vois absolument pas de qui il pourrait s'agir, finit-il par admettre. Si jamais tu la revois, préviens-moi immédiatement. En attendant... hésita Lucius. ...n'en parle pas à ta mère. Elle va suffisamment mal comme cela. Il est inutile de la stresser encore plus."

… … …

Severus se hâtait le long du couloir. Granger était définitivement réveillée et il fallait qu'il la voit le plus tôt possible. Cette histoire était en train d'échapper complètement à leur contrôle et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait parlé la veille des faveurs qu'il accorderait à celui qui parviendrait à obtenir la confiance de la fille et, non seulement Narcissa avait décidé qu'elle se ferait aimer de Granger coûte que coûte, mais en plus il était fort probable que d'autres mangemorts veuille tenter le coup.

On pouvait difficilement leur en vouloir : la récompense était beaucoup trop tentante.

Le principal problème de cette récompense, songea Severus, c'était que maintenant il n'avait presque plus aucun appui. Sa position de Maître des potions à Poudlard et d'agent double soulevait trop de questions et attisait bien trop de convoitises. Et dans cette affaire, les Malefoy, qui étaient normalement ses alliés naturels, allaient jouer contre lui.

Dans l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage, Severus se demanda si on avait placé des protections particulière sur la chambre de la fille. La porte devait être verrouillée évidement, mais le manoir était déjà très protégé et, sans baguette magique, Granger ne pourrait pas faire grand chose.

Bien entendu, avec le serment passé entre Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Ordre ne pourrait rien tenter.  
Mais un outsider pourrait, lui, faire quelque chose...

… … …

Hermione finit par sortir de son bain et s'enveloppa dans un épais peignoir. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir plus de temps pour elle, mais l'eau avait déjà eu le temps de devenir froide. Deux fois. Sans compter le fait que Mrs Malefoy était déjà passée la voir trois fois pour savoir "si elle n'avait besoin de rien."

 _J'ai besoin de mes parents !_ avait eu envie de crier Hermione. Mais elle était en face d'une femme de mangemort, certainement mangemorte elle aussi, alors elle s'était contenté de répondre que tout allait bien.

Probablement persuadée qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil, Mrs Malefoy n'avait pas insisté et s'était contentée de lui dire qu'elle avait posé des vêtements propres sur le lit et de quoi manger sur la table de chevet.

Maintenant assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, Hermione réfléchissait. Son plan pour sortir du manoir comportait de nombreuses failles...à dire vrai, son plan était digne d'un plan fait par Harry et Ron.  
Sauf qu'elle n'avait ni la chance d'Harry, ni la force de Ron.  
Elle n'était que le troisième membre d'un trio sans qui elle n'était rien.

Sans Ron, sans Harry...Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule et fragile depuis sa troisième année - et le danger était bien plus grand à présent.  
Que se passerait-il si elle lâchait une information par accident ? L'image du corps de Cédric Diggory s'imposa à elle. Sauf qu'à bien y regarder, ce n'était pas Cédric qui était mort mais Harry.

C'était Harry le plus en danger. Harry qui risquait sa vie si elle ne tenait pas bon.  
Alors elle tiendrait bon.

Sa résolution bien ancrée au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione se leva en fin et se dirigea vers la porte, aussi prête que possible à faire face aux monstres qui pouvaient se cacher derrière.

La main sur la poignée, une pensée la traversa.

Une pensée infime qu'elle chassa de son esprit aussi vite que possible.  
Une pensée qui disait que, peut-être, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans cet inconnu qui se trouvait derrière la porte n'était pas Harry, Ron et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cette sourde douleur qui l'étouffait peu à peu.

Une pensée qui lui chuchotait des choses affreuses et insensées.  
Une pensée qui ne faisait rien, mais qui disait seulement :

 _Et s'ils étaient morts?_

* * *

Oui, le fils rouge de cette histoire est bien une relation mère/fille Narcissa/Hermione. Mais soyons honnête deux minutes: si Narcissa avait un instinct maternel sur-développé qui la poussait à adopter tout le monde et qu'Hermione était naturellement poussée à faire confiance aux mangemorts, cette histoire perdrait non seulement en crédibilité mais également (et c'est bien plus grave) en saveur.

Sinon... qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre. Que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver ensuite ? Entre Drago et Pattenrond, qui gagne ?

A bientôt,  
R_Even


	4. Chapter 3: Les règles du jeu

_**Disclamer:** HP, son univers et sa capacité à attirer les ennuis ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche que de belles reviews et des heures de rêves pour mes textes._

 _Déjà plus de 1 semaine depuis le dernier chapitre ? Le temps passe vite..._  
 _Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite du début avec un moment que vous attendez tous:(enfin je suppose que vous l'attendez tous) La rencontre Voldemort-Hermione._  
 _Mes personnages vont mal, très mal: Hermione est paralysée par la peur (et elle a toujours du mal à comprendre "émotionnellement" que ses parents sont morts), Rogue découvre que les choses sont pires qu'il le pensait, Narcissa va finir par me faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de l'histoire et même Voldy est sous pression..._  
 _BREF: que du bonheur !_

Swangranger: Déjà, merci pour tes reviews, ça fat super plaisir :) Effectivement, Eleg est le genre de personne dont il vaut mieux se méfier. Hermione et Narcissa...disons que ça va être compliqué et que je ne peux pas tout spoiler maintenant (mais il y a une relation de confiance qui va s'installer...pour le meilleur et pour le pire). La confiance n'est pas encore là mais des alliances vont se former petit à petit. La question, évidement, c'est qui a raison de faire confiance à qui ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les règles du jeu**

Une fois séchée et habillée - ou, plus exactement, engoncée dans une robe excessivement jolie et peu pratique - Hermione se mit à explorer son environnement.  
Evidement, la porte était toujours fermée à clé. La fenêtre devait également être close par magie car, malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione n'était pas parvenue à l'ouvrir.

L'armoire, l'étagère, la table de chevet et la coiffeuse étaient complètement vides. On pouvait néanmoins voir par endroits de légères marques indiquant que des objets avaient été posés à ces endroits. Et Hermione était prête à parier que les-dits objets avaient été déplacés récemment.  
La salle de bain, outre les meubles essentiels ne contenaient qu'une sortie de bain, deux serviettes, du papier toilette et quelques savons et shampoings. De façon assez étrange, il n'y avait aucun angle droit dans aucune des deux pièces.  
Toutes les parties des meubles qui auraient pu être en métal ou représenter un danger quelconque avaient été mises sous une sorte de filme magique translucide qui empêchait de les toucher.

Alors qu'elle achevait d'examiner l'unique fenêtre de la salle de bain - elle aussi verrouillée - Hermione entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et une voix l'appeler.

"-Miss Granger.

-Professeur ?", répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

"-Etes-vous...visible ?", demanda le professeur, et Hermione se demanda une seconde ce que cela signifiait...avant de se rappeler qu'elle était dans la salle-de-bain.

"-J'arrive.", dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Au milieu de la chambre, dans sa robe de sorcier noire et une lettre rouge à la main, se tenait le professeur Rogue.

"-Comment allez-vous ?", demanda le professeur Rogue.

Etonnée par cette question pour le moins surprenante, Hermione resta un moment silencieuse.

"-Je me doute...", déclara le professeur Rogue. "...que tout ceci doit être éprouvant pour vous. Néanmoins, j'apprécierais que vous ne me forciez pas à utiliser la légilimancie pour communiquer."

Il ressemblait au professeur Rogue. Mais était-ce le vrai Rogue ?

"-J'ai une lettre du professeur Dumbledore pour vous.", déclara le professeur.

Aussitôt, Hermione tendit la main. Une lettre du professeur Dumbledore : c'était inespéré...si c'était vrai.  
L'enveloppe se mit à bouger dès qu'elle fut entre les mains d'Hermione et la voix grave du directeur de Poudlard se fit entendre dans la pièce.

"Miss Granger, je tiens tout d'abord à vous faire part de mes plus sincères condoléances pour la peine que vous endurez aujourd'hui. Je tiens également à m'excuser de n'avoir pas su mieux vous protéger. J'aurais aimé vous garder loin des horreurs de cette guerre le plus longtemps possible mais je n'ai hélas pu empêcher ni la mort de vos parents, ni votre capture par les mangemorts. Sachez néanmoins qu'après négociations avec Lord Voldemort, il a été décidé que vous resteriez au manoir Malefoy pour toute la durée des vacances d'été mais que nul ne vous ferez le moindre mal en ces lieux. Selon le contrat passé, aucun de vos alliés n'a le pouvoir de vous faire sortir du manoir et aucun de vos ennemis n'a le droit de vous blesser tant que vous y restez. Vous serez également protégée dans toutes les résidences appartenant à des serviteurs de Voldemort. Nous ignorons pour le moment quels projets les mangemorts ont pour vous mais je vous prie de rester sur vos gardes. Severus vous aidera autant qu'il le pourra mais son rôle d'agent double ne lui permettra pas de vous soutenir autant que nous le souhaiterions. Recevez encore une fois mes plus sincères condoléances et l'assurance que nous tenterons tout pour vous sortir de là au plus vite."

La lettre se disloqua alors en un nuage de pétales rouge et Hermione resta un bon moment à regarder les restes du message dispersés sur le sol.

"-Ils sont morts.", dit-elle.

Une sorte de flou brouillait sa vue et il fallut un peu de temps à Hermione pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de larmes.

"-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?", souffla-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux.

"-Vos parents rentraient d'une fêté, il y a eu un accident.", expliqua le professeur Rogue. "Ils sont morts sur le coup et vous avez été prise en charge par les services du ministère. Hélas...le professeur Dumbledore n'étant pas très apprécié au ministère récemment, c'est aux Malefoy que vous avez été confiée."

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione acquiesça. Les paroles de Rogue avait du sens.  
La mort de ses parents, non.  
Les larmes avait cessé de couler et Hermione se sentait étonnamment consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le vent qui cognait contre la vitre, la gêne évidente du professeur de potions, la façon dont le soleil révélait le peu de poussière en suspension dans la pièce.  
Tout. Hermione percevait tout.  
Sauf, peut-être, cet étrange vide en elle.

"-Que veux Vous-savez-qui ?", demanda Hermione.

 _Harry. Penser à Harry._

"-Nous ne savons pas.", répondit prudemment le professeur. "Il semble avoir un projet vous concernant qui n'a, à notre connaissance, pas de rapport direct avec Mr Potter. Il nous a chargé, Narcissa et moi, de gagner votre confiance d'ici la fin de l'été. Avant la rentrée des classes, celui de nous deux qu'il aura choisi aura à charge de...pratiquer un rituel sur vous. J'ignore encore de quel rituel il s'agit mais je doute fortement qu'il ait pour but de vous apporter bonheur et paix de l'esprit."

Hermione acquiesça. Elle comprenait maintenant le comportement de Mrs. Malefoy. Et...

"-Il va falloir que je fasse semblant de ne pas vous faire confiance.", conclut-elle.

"-C'est exact.", approuva Rogue. "En aucun cas vous ne devez montrer que vous me faites confiance. En revanche...il pourrait être judicieux de ne pas trop montrer votre défiance à l'égard de Mrs. Malefoy. évidement, une trop grande confiance immédiate serait surprenante...mais une absence totalement de coopération le serait tout autant."

Une fois encore, Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

 _Penser à Harry. Oublier le reste._

… … …

Assise sur son lit, Narcissa s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer. La fille l'avait repoussée. Deux fois.

Bien sûr, il fallait tenir compte du fait qu'elle était sous le choc et que le nom "Malefoy" ne devait pas jouer en sa faveur.  
Mais elle s'était montrée si distante !

Et pourtant, il fallait bien trouver un moyen de gagner sa confiance. Severus lui avait apporté le chat, ce qui faisait déjà un bon point pour lui et elle...elle avait juste été ridicule en train de parler à la grosse horreur rousse.

La fille était sous le choc à cause de la mort de ses parents et elle aurait besoin de soutient. Peut-être y avait-il lé matière à nouer une relation.  
Après tout, la sang-de...Hermione aurait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper des questions d'héritages et d'administration, sans compter l'enterr...

 _L'enterrement!_

Voilà une chose à laquelle Severus n'avait certainement pas eut le temps de penser.

Narcissa se leva brusquement et, après avoir rapidement vérifié sa tenue dans le miroir, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir.

… … …

Deux coups frappés à la porte.  
Hermione et le professeur Rogue se regardèrent mais, avant qu'ils aient pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille.

Blonde avec de grands yeux verts qui auraient pu rappeler ceux d'Harry, la fille ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans.

"-Il vous attend.", déclara la fille sur un ton indubitablement effrayé. "Dans le boudoir de Mrs. Malefoy et Il veut vous voir seule."

Rogue, apparemment habitué à ce genre d'annonce, réagit plus vite qu'Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte avec un :

"-Restez ici et prenez soin de vous. Je reviendrais vous voir bien...

-Non.", coupa la fille. "C'est Miss. Granger qu'Il veut voir. Et moi, je dois vous voir, Mr. Rogue."

Visiblement dérangé, le professeur Rogue jeta un regard angoissé à Hermione avant de dire :

"-Eh bien, Miss. Granger, il semble que vous soyez appelée. Je vous souhaite d'être courageuse. Et je vous recommande vivement de ne pas essayer de mentir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours lorsqu'on lui ment.

-Prenez à gauche en sortant et à droite à l'embranchement. Pour atteindre le boudoir il faudra prendre les escaliers en colimaçon qui seront à droite au troisième croisement."

Hermione n'était pas certaine de tout avoir compris mais le regard insistant de la jeune fille et le signe que lui fit le professeur la persuadèrent de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

Surprise qu'on lui fasse ainsi confiance, Hermione tourna néanmoins à gauche en sortant. _Autant éviter de se faire remarquer par la...fille._

Hermione marcha donc le long du couloir jusqu'à qu'elle trouve le croisement indiqué. Trois directions s'offraient à elle : droite, gauche et escalier descendant tout droit.

Hermione hésita. Si elle allait à droite, elle rejoindrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et...jouerait son jeu.

A gauche, elle pouvait voir le fond du couloir qui semblait être un cul de sac. _Peu de chance de s'échapper par là..._  
...sauf si l'une des pièces du couloir contenait une cheminée.

Et tout droit...l'escalier semblait descendre. Il y avait peut-être une chance de s'échapper par là.

Hermione hésita. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il avait négocié avec Vous-savez-qui pour qu'elle reste ici. Mais s'il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il n'avait rien spécifié quant au fait qu'elle puisse s'aider elle-même.

Hermione posa un premier pied sur l'escalier, puis un deuxième. Et se figea brusquement, s'attendant à un malheur.

Ne voyant rien venir, elle se remit en marche, dévalant l'escalier à toute allure.

… … …

"-Elle se sauve.", constata le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"-Oui, Maître.", approuva obséquieusement le serviteur.

"-Crois-tu qu'elle atteindra les portes du manoir ?", demanda le Lord.

"-Nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans le manoir aujourd'hui. Elle peut parfaitement les atteindre.", répondit l'homme.

"-Ce serait l'occasion de lui apprendre ce qui arrive à ceux qui me défient.", suggéra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Après tout, une fois les portes passées, plus rien ne la protège."

"-Souhaitez-vous que je m'en occupe ?", demanda le serviteur. "Je lui apprendrais à ne plus jamais vous désobéir, Maître."

Le Lord tourna son regard vers son serviteur, quittant ainsi des yeux le grand miroir d'argent qui montrait une jeune sang-de-bourbe courant dans les couloirs du manoir Malefoy.

"-Lui apprendre à bien se tenir ne me déplairait pas.", accorda le Lord. "Mais elle déjà très fragile et nous n'avons qu'un été devant nous. Je ne peux malheureusement pas jouer avec elle, la réparer prendrait trop de temps. Chaque seconde de perdue serait une seconde offerte à Dumbledore..."

Le Lord reposa son regard sur le miroir et soupira.

"-Il y a un portail secret derrière la vitrine des petites porcelaines : il te conduira directement aux portes du manoir. Attrapes-la sans lui faire de mal et ramènes-la ici.

-Bien, Maître.", déclara l'homme avant de se diriger vers le meuble en bois clair.

… … …

"-Le...Seigneur des Ténèbres comprend la ruse que vous avez utilisé pour approcher Miss. Granger.", déclara Eleg. "Utiliser votre rôle d'agent double est intelligent."

Severus se contenta de regarder froidement Eleg, sans répondre à ses compliments.

"-Néanmoins, le Maître aimerez...que vous laissiez votre place à Narcissa.", acheva très rapidement Eleg.

"-Il vous a dit cela ?", lâcha suspicieusement Severus.

"-Il...", commença Eleg. "Il estime que vous avez plus de valeur que Narcissa."

Severus fixa dangereusement la mangemorte.

"-Ce qui signifie...",demanda-t-il

"-Ce qui signifie que ce que nous allons faire est dangereux et que...la personne qui réussira la mission ne...n'est pas certaine de survivre.", admit Eleg.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.  
Il avait cru que le danger serait réservé à Granger et, dans une moindre mesure, à l'Ordre.

"-Après tout ce que vous avez fait aux Malefoy, vous...", commença Severus avant de s'arrêter, suffoquant sous le poids de la colère.

Eleg prit une grande inspiration et rendit à Severus son regard froid.

"-Narcissa pourra demander ce qu'elle désire au Lord en échange de son sacrifice.", répondit-elle. "Elle contribuera à nous approcher de la victoire...et c'est peut-être la seule chose qu'elle puisse encore faire pour nous. Tandis que vous êtes un atout majeur pour les mangemorts."

Eleg s'éloigna en direction de la porte, laissant derrière elle un Severus trop choqué pour réagir.

"-Ce sont les ordres du Maître, Mr. Rogue. Vous devez aider Mrs. Malefoy à gagner la confiance de Miss. Granger sans vous faire remarquer. Et tout ira pour le mieux."

Quand Severus parvint à se ressaisir et voulu poursuivre la mangemorte, il était trop tard.  
Atterré, il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre. Il fallait prévenir Dumbledore, évidemment. Cette nouvelle information changeait la donne.

Mais...même avec l'aide de Dumbledore : qu'allait-il advenir de Narcissa ?

... … ...

"-Ce portail est ouvert.", déclara l'homme. "Maintenant vous avez deux solutions : soit vous me suivez gentiment et nous allons voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ensemble, soit j'attends que vous sortiez...et je vous torture d7s que vous avez passé ces portes.

-Je peux aussi rester à l'intérieur sans aller là-haut.", répliqua Hermione.

Contrairement aux attentes de la jeune fille, le mangemort se contenta de sourire.

"-Avada Kedavra."

Un écureuil gris, qui avait eut le malheur de se trouver à proximité, tomba de l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait. Il était mort bien avant d'avoir touché le sol.

"-Vous avez un chat, je crois.", commenta simplement le mangemort.

… … ...

"-Miss Granger.", la salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Ainsi vous daignez nous honorer de votre présence."

Tétanisée, Hermione n'osa pas répondre. Derrière elle, le mangemort qui l'avait amenée avait laissé sa main posée sur son épaule, comme pour mieux exhiber le trophée qu'il ramenait à son Maître.  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas la main qui s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa chair, mais bel et bien les yeux rougeoyants du mage noir qui la clouaient sur place.

Dans toute sa noirceur, le sorcier le plus craint de son époque se tenait devant elle.

"-Je vous en prie Miss Granger, asseyez vous. Narcissa a eu la bonté de nous faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé.", continua le lord avant de lever ses yeux vers son mangemort. "Tu peux nous laisser. Je suis certain que notre invitée a été suffisamment _mise en confiance_ pour ne plus tenter de s'échapper."

L'homme derrière Hermione quitta la pièce sans un bruit et seul le petit déclic que fit la serrure magique en s'activant permit à la jeune fille de savoir qu'elle était à présent _seule_ avec...Lui.

Hermione finit par retrouver un peu de courage à - moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une réaction inspirée par la peur du mage noir - et parvint à franchir les trente centimètres qui la séparaient de la chaise offerte par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Baissant les yeux, Hermione s'assit précautionneusement et posa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux.  
Elle était devant Lui, et il allait se servir d'elle pour tuer Harry.

Il avait tué ses parents parce qu'elle était née-moldue et maintenant Il allait se servir d'elle pour tuer Harry.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Hermione sentit des larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues.

Deux mains blanches aux longs doigts fins saisirent délicatement son visage et la forcèrent à relever la tête.  
A quelques centimètres d'elle se tenait le monstre et un sourire trop doux pour être honnête barrait son visage.

"-Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, Hermione...", murmura Vous-savez-qui. "...vous ne seriez déjà plus qu'une petite poupée désarticulée à l'esprit délabré. N'ayez pas peur, j'ai décidé de vous accorder ma protection et vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre...tant que vous respecterez les règles."

A travers ses larmes et la peur terrible dans laquelle l'emprisonnaient ces yeux du diable, Hermione parvint à retenir deux choses: elle n'était probablement pas en danger physique immédiat, et il y avait des règles.

Le Seigneur lâcha doucement son visage en s'assurant qu'elle gardait la tête relevée et alla prendre place sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

"-Comme vous avez pu le constater, ma chère Hermione, vous êtes à présent mon invitée.", commença le mage noir. "J'ose néanmoins espérer que notre petit tête-à-tête vous rassurera suffisamment pour que vous n'essayiez plus de vous enfuir. Se sauver de la sorte, sans même penser à dire au revoir...c'est très impoli."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la grondait presque gentiment mais il y avait dans sa voix une certaine froideur qui donnait à ces paroles un air effrayant.

"-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy."

Le mage noir inclina la tête dans une parodie de salut et fit une légère pause. Les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, il attrapa une petite boite élégamment ouvragée sur le bord de la table qui les séparaient et la lui tendit. Hermione ne la toucha pas.

"-Nous avons un ami en commun, Hermione, qui nous cause bien des tourments. Harry Potter m'a volé treize années de ma vie et, à cause des ennuis qu'il aime bien chercher, vous n'avez aujourd'hui plus de parents...

-Je ne trahirais pas Harry.", hoqueta Hermione.

Le sourire de Vous-savez-qui s'élargit.

"-Et je ne vous le demande pas.", répondit-il. "Je tentais simplement de faire un petit brin de conversation. Mais puisque vous semblez nerveuse, je vais essayer d'aller droit au but."

Le silence s'installa. Une, deux, trois secondes. Et puis il reprit :

"-Dumbledore et moi avons passé un petit accord, que ce cher Severus a déjà dû évoquer devant vous. Nous nous sommes, pour ainsi dire, partagé votre garde. Vos vacances d'été seront passées avec nous au lieu que je vous indiquerez. Pour ces vacances, vous resterez ici, au Manoir Malefoy."

Hermione sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir le corps et crut voir, l'espace d'un instant, des runes apparaître sur ses mains.  
Sans connaître la nature du sortilège lancé, elle devina que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par sa simple phrase, venait de sceller le contrat passé avec Dumbledore.

"-Vous aurez le droit à de petites sorties, limitées à une journée et sept heures, et soumises à mon approbation. A la rentrée vous irez à Poudlard et...pourrez retrouver notre ami commun. En échange de ces étés que vous passerez avec nous, vous aurez droit d'asile chez tous mes mangemorts."

Nouvelle pause. Nouveau silence.  
Et ce sourire affreux, qui enserrait son coeur dans un étau de glace.

"-Ceci étant dit, jouer avec ce vieux fou amoureux des grandes phrases aussi pleines de bons sentiments qu'inutiles pendant la bataille...finirait vite par me lasser.", reprit le Lord. "C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que nous jouions à un autre jeu. Juste vous et moi."

Les mains écartées, dans un geste d'invitation et d'apaisement, le mage noir paraissait presque moins dangereux.  
Presque.

"-J'ai dit que je vous accorderais de petites sorties cet été et, pour tout ce qui concerne l'enterrement de vos parents, je vous les accorderais sans discuter. Pour les autres sorties que vous pourriez vouloir faire, vous allez devoir utiliser ceci.", déclara-t-il en indiquant la petite boite à Hermione. "J'ai moi-même enchanté cette boite et elle contient le seul objet qui pourra vous permettre de sortir de ce Manoir. Les portes sont à présent scellées et je vous déconseille _fortement_ d'essayer de forcer les sortilèges qui protègent l'entrée."

Hermione regarda la petite boite en bois clair qui trônait de son côté de la table. Cette chose était-elle vraiment une clé pour sortir du Manoir ? Ou s'agissait-il d'un piège ?

"-Cette boite à musique contient une ballerine qui peut être remontée. Pour que la ballerine se mette à danser, il faudra la remonter puis répondre à la question qu'elle vous posera en articulant bien votre réponse. A chaque bonne réponse, la ballerine et son socle disparaîtront et vous aurez accès à un bracelet qui porte ma marque et celle des Malefoy entrelacées. Le bracelet vous permettra de sortir d'ici par le moyen que vous voudrez. Il y a un décompte sur le bracelet qui vous indique le temps qui vous reste à passer dehors. Lorsque le temps est écoulé, le bracelet revient automatiquement à son point d'origine et la ballerine se remet au-dessus."

Hermione posa une main hésitante sur la boite. Ou était le piège ? Dans les énigmes ? Dans la ballerine ? Dans le bracelet lui-même ?  
Risquait-elle quelque chose en manipulant le bracelet ?

"-Si vous n'êtes pas rentrée avant le bracelet, il vous faudra vous rendre chez un de mes mangemorts le plus rapidement possible et demander à ce que je sois appelé. Sinon...il se pourrait bien que vous vous sentiez mal."

Il y avait forcément un piège. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.  
Mais le professeur Rogue avait dit que Vous-savez-qui la croyait confiante. Risquait-elle quelque chose à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ?

"-Croyez-vous être capable de me mentir, Hermione ?", interrogea le mage noir. "Je peux presque sentir ces questions qui hantent votre esprit. Je vous en prie, exprimez-les. Je suis un homme très pris et il se peut que vous n'ayez plus l'occasion de les poser avant un long moment."

Hermione hésita encore. Ses questions pouvaient-elle être néfastes à Harry ?

"-Vous avez parlé d'un jeu.", osa-t-elle. "Mais les jeux comportent toujours un gagnant et un perdant.

-Vous êtes intelligente. C'est bien.", approuva-t-il, un éclat étrange au fond des yeux. "Le jeu est dans les questions auxquelles vous devraient répondre. Elles sont toutes liées. A la fin de l'été, la ballerine vous énoncera une énigme à laquelle vous devrez répondre. Si vous réussissez, je vous laisserais choisir un de vos amis, Potter excepté, et je lui accorderais la même protection qu'à vous. Si vous échouez...vous verrez à ce moment là."

Hermione prit une inspiration et...réfléchit. Si le mage noir disait la vérité...utiliser la ballerine devait être dangereux et tout reposerait sur l'énigme finale. S'il mentait...elle n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier _maintenant._.

"-Je...je joue.", osa dire Hermione.

"-Merveilleux.", approuva le Lord noir. "Et à présent...si nous prenions le thé ?"

… … …

Bien qu'Hermione l'ait fortement craint, Vous-savez-qui ne semblait pas avoir mis de véritasérum dans son verre. La fin de leur conversation s'était déroulée plutôt calmement et le mage noir s'était contenté de lui parler de son avenir scolaire.

Evidement, le mot conversation n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié pour désigner le monologue qu'elle avait été parfois forcée d'interrompre pour répondre à une question posée par le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Mrs. Malefoy était ensuite venue la chercher et l'avait emmenée dans une nouvelle pièce : un bureau grand et imposant. Tout y respirait le luxe et la prestance, et l'étalage de pouvoir qui y régnait avait immédiatement mis Hermione mal à l'aise.

Mrs. Malefoy lui avait dit s'être occupée des détails concernant la succession pour que toute les affaires de ses parents lui reviennent sans qu'elle n'ait à passer par le notaire et l'administration sorcière ou moldue.

Mrs. Malefoy était sans aucun doute pleine de bons sentiments mais Hermione avait ressentie une certaine colère à l'idée que ce soit elle qui se soit occupée de tout ça.  
De quel droit une femme de mangemort s'occupait-elle du testament de ses parents ?

Mais Hermione avait décidé de suivre les conseils de son professeur et faisait profil bas.

Mrs. Malefoy avait ensuite proposé qu'elles aillent s'occuper de l'enterrement ensemble et Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'elle voulait un enterrement moldu avec ce qui restait de sa famille.

Visiblement peu surprise, Mrs. Malefoy avait alors déclaré qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps mais qu'elle s'assurerait de trouver un service moldu.

L'entrevue avait duré un certain temps et, comme avec Vous-savez-qui, Hermione n'avait pas eu à dire grand chose.  
Puis, Mrs. Malefoy l'avait ramenée à sa chambre en lui disant qu'elle essayerait d'obtenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres le droit de faire une sortie le lendemain pour aller faire quelques emplettes sur le chemin de traverse.  
L'idée de passer une journée à faire les magasins pour trouver des robes et des chaussures n'enchantait absolument pas Hermione mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait plus que hâte de pouvoir se retrouver hors du manoir Malefoy.

"-Lala sera à votre service durant tout le temps de votre séjour ici.", annonça Mrs Malefoy en désignant une petite elfe aux yeux tristes. "Et...vous êtes cordialement invité à dîner avec nous ce soir. Si vous désirez un plat en particulier, il vaudrait néanmoins mieux le demander maintenant."

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Mrs Malefoy patienta quelques - longues - secondes, puis s'excusa et sortit.

"-Si Miss Granger a besoin de quelque chose, Lala sera en cuisine.", dit la petite elfe d'une voix fluette. "Lala s'excuse mais Lala voudrait aller aider Dipsy à faire le repas. Mais si la petite maîtresse veut que Lala reste ici alors Lala restera.

-Tu peux aller aider ton ami.", dit doucement Hermione.

Une fois l'elfe partie, Hermione, enfin seule, se laissa tomber sur le lit, la petite boite à musique dans ses bras.

… … …

C'était une catastrophe !  
La fille était au mieux insensible, au pire méfiante.  
Dans un tel contexte, comment Narcissa pouvait-elle espérer gagner sa confiance ?

Tentant de se calmer, Narcissa se mit à faire les cents pas. C'était une bien mauvaise habitude que sa mère lui aurait reprochée si elle avait pu la voir, mais Narcissa était seule et elle en avait besoin.

A bien y réfléchir, elle ne connaissait rien de la fille. Et c'était bien le coeur du problème. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu l'aider étaient Severus et son fils.  
Mais Severus était contre elle dans cette affaire et son fils avait trop de rancoeur vis-à-vis de la sang...d'Hermione pour se montrer très utile.

Désespérée, Narcissa se laissa tomber sans grâce aucune sur le fauteuil de sa coiffeuse.

Comment faire pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la fille ?

* * *

 ** _Déjà la fin de ce chapitre et le jeu va pouvoir démarrer.  
A votre avis, Voldemort a-t-il menti ? Et, si oui, où est le piège ?_**


	5. Chapter 4 : Jeu de dupes

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf le scénario et mes OCS qui ne mendient que des reviews.

La fille douée que je suis a réussi à se coller un bouchon sur le tympan droit (note du médecin, en cas de bouchon, ne PAS utiliser de coton tige). Du coup, je suis à moitié sourde. C'est affreux.

Mais comme ma vie ne vous intéresse sûrement pas, voici le nouveau chapitre avec, comme toujours, Hermione piégée au Manoir Malefoy, Narcissa qui doit gagner sa confiance, Severus qui cherche comment l'aider, Voldemort qui a des plans bizarres et une étrange femme que Drago est apparemment le seul à voir.

Je rappelle au passage que celui qui trouve l'identité de cette femme **avant** que son nom ne soit révélé à le droit que me demander ce qu'il veut sur le texte (question ou évènement/perso à insérer dans l'histoire). Cette personne étant un OC, ceux qui ne la connaitrait pas mais qui me feraient des propositions approchant de la vérité (explications de pourquoi il n'y a que Drago qui la voit) gagnent aussi le défi.

 **Swangranger :** _Merci pour ta review. Il va effectivement y avoir des surprises (je serais d'ailleurs étonnée si quelqu'un arrivait à prédire la fin de l'histoire à ce stade) et on aura encore l'occasion de se retrouver dans la tête de Narcissa. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents._

 **Lila12 :** _La balle est dans ton camp :) Effectivement, il y a peu de romance dans mes histoires (et Hermione n'a JAMAIS de chance). Du coup j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fiction malgré tout. Et sinon, puisque tu aimes les romances avec Hermione, je ne peux que te conseiller les fics de Malefoy Hearthless et Loufoca-Granger. Il y a aussi Boules de cristal et feuilles de thé ou Ultima Ratio qui sont d'excellent Tommione et L'écharpe de soie rouge : un Scabior-Hermione très bien tourné._

Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerez et vous souhaite bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jeu de dupes.**

Hermione prit place à table et s'étonna de voir que celle-ci était de taille raisonnable. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour mettre les plats mais les convives restaient suffisamment proches les uns des autres pour pouvoir se passer le sel sans utiliser de magie.

La table était ronde et la salle presque intimiste. Ni cheminée, ni meubles hauts et ostentatoires. Juste des murs blancs ornés de motifs floraux bleus et ors. Et trois grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer une lumière trop parfaite pour être naturelle.

A la droite d'Hermione se trouvait Mr. Malefoy. En face était Mrs. Malefoy. Et à sa gauche...

"Tu ne manges pas, Drago ? interrogea sa mère.

-Je...n'ai pas très faim, Mère, murmura-t-il, apparemment aussi mal à l'aise que la jeune invitée du Manoir.

-C'est dommage. Les cailles sont excellentes." répondit Mrs. Malefoy dans une tentative, assez peu réussie, de faire la conversation.

Le silence retomba sur la petite attablée.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accepté que nous allions sur le chemin de traverse demain, reprit finalement Mrs. Malefoy. Il faudra commencer par Mme Guipure, évidemment. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à porter mes vieux vêtements jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Mrs. Malefoy regarda précautionneusement Hermione et celle-ci hocha doucement de la tête. Elle aurait préféré récupérer ses vêtements moldus mais la visite des boutiques sorcières lui ferait une sortie de plus.

"Hum... toussota Mrs. Malefoy. ...comme la visite de boutiques de vêtements ne peut être considérée comme une sortie pour...préparer un enterrement et que, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, nous n'avons pour l'instant le droit qu'à ce type de sortie...nous en profiterons pour acheter des habits de deuils et... Mrs. Malefoy hésita, son regard se faisant fuyant. ...et pour aller voir Greylock & Sunslice. J'aurais aimé vous éviter cela mais...ça ne prendra qu'une petite heure : le temps de quelques signatures."

Cette dernière information paraissait beaucoup gêner Mrs. Malefoy. Beaucoup trop.

"Greylock & Sunslice ? interrogea Hermione.

-Les meilleurs notaires de l'Angleterre sorcière. Ils seront parfaitement à même de vous aider à gérer au mieux...la succession et tout ce qui concerne l'enterrement, expliqua Mr. Malefoy.

-Je...s'offusqua Hermione. ...mes parents étaient moldus. Les meilleurs notaires _sorciers_ d'Angleterre ne...

-Ce sont de véritables professionnels, tenta de la rassurer Mrs. Malefoy. Ils savent gérer ce genre de choses et...

-Je vous avais dit que je voulais des moldus, s'indigna Hermione. Et vous voulez que j'aille signer je-ne-sais-quoi chez ces...pompes funèbres d'un obscur cabinet de sorciers notariaux ?

-Je comprends votre douleur, Miss Granger, déclara Mr. Malefoy en ignorant le regard assassin de sa femme. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous signaler qu'il n'existe pas de notaires moldus capables de gérer les successions vers le monde sorcier de manière convenable."

Offusquée, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en entendant Malefoy mépriser les moldus de la sorte.  
De quel droit ce mangemort se permettait-il de...

Furieuse, Hermione se leva d'un bond et déclara, hautaine :

"Je n'irai pas."

Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'élança pour sortir de la pièce.

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

En voyant la sang-de-bourbe de Potter faire son petit caprice, Drago porta la main à sa poche et sortit sa baguette. Cette _chose_ se permettait de répondre à ses parents ? Elle allait voir...

La baguette de Drago lui sauta des mains et alla se nicher dans celles de sa mère.

"A quoi penses-tu !" s'énerva Narcissa.

Ce fut à ce moment que Drago se souvint que personne n'était censé faire de mal à la sang-de-bourbe.

"Et c'est valable pour toi aussi ! siffla Narcissa en fusillant son mari du regard. Qu'avais-tu besoin d'aller insulter les moldus devant elle ? Nous sommes censés la mettre en confiance, pas nous la mettre à dos.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sont les meilleurs, répliqua Lucius. Et ils savent gérer les successions qui impliquent le monde moldu, ce qui n'est pas le cas de beaucoup d'autres.

-Je sais, admit Narcissa en se levant de table. Mais il y a d'autres façons de le dire."

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

Comment avait-elle pu croire que Narcissa _Malefoy_ allait faire appel à des moldus ? Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait été stupide. Quand elle pensait que _l'après-midi même_ Malefoy lui avait promis de prendre un service moldu pour l'enterrement... D'ailleurs, Malefoy avait aussi dit qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'occuper de paperasses administratives et voilà qu'il lui fallait des signatures ! De quelle genre de signatures pouvaient-ils bien s'agir ? Des choses qui la concernaient, elle ? Des choses qui concernaient sa famille ?

Sa famille...comment pourraient-ils se rendre chez des notaires sorciers ? Qu'allait-elle faire pour eux ? Elle aurait tant aimé qu'ils soient là...

D'ailleurs, en y pensant bien : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été remise aux membres de sa famille ? Du côté paternel, son grand-père était mort quand elle était enfant et sa grand-mère avait suivi peu après. Mais il lui restait des grand-parents vivants au pays de Galles, une tante, deux oncles et...quatre ou peut-être cinq cousins et cousines.

Sa famille était peut-être moldue mais c'était sa famille ! Elle aurait dû être avec eux.  
Mais les mangemorts avaient sûrement oeuvrés pour qu'elle reste loin des siens.

Furieuse, Hermione tenta d'agresser son oreiller.  
Elle rata son coup et écrasa violemment son poing contre le montant du lit.

Hurlant sous l'effet de la douleur, elle courut à la salle de bain pour passer sa main sous l'eau froide.  
Dans sa précipitation, elle inversa les robinets et répandit un flot d'eau bouillante sur sa blessure.

Ses cris grimpèrent de quelques décibels.

"Miss Hermione ne devrait pas faire comme ça." dit Lala en coupant l'eau chaude pour la remplacer par de l'eau froide.

La petite elfe, qui était apparemment sortie de...nulle part, claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un petit pot de crème et commença à étaler l'onguent sur la main fragilisée d'Hermione.

Perturbée par tout les éventements de la journée et par son impuissance à les contrôler, Hermione ne posa aucune question et se laissa faire.

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Tout va bien, Narcissa ?"

La voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres interrompit la femme dans sa montée des marches.

"J'ai cru voir passer notre chère Hermione il y a peu, continua le Lord. La pauvre avait l'air bien mal en point. Y aurait-il un problème ?

-Aucun, répondit précipitamment Narcissa. Nous...allons nous préparer pour la sortie de demain.

-Bien, approuva Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. J'aurais un petit arrêt à ajouter à votre sortie. Ce n'est pas tout à fait sur votre chemin mais je crois qu'il serait bon qu'Hermione voit un psychomage. Yaa Gateway est un peu particulière mais elle saura sans nul doute trouver les potions et les sortilèges nécessaires pour calmer...ce genre de douleur."

Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Narcissa le comprenait bien.

"Bien entendu, nous y passerons, dit-elle. Ou pourrons-nous trouver cette Mrs. Gateway ?

-Au 27 bis sur le chemin de traverse. C'est au troisième étage. La septième porte à gauche."

Narcissa inclina la tête et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser quand un doute la prit.

"Maître." osa-t-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina la tête, l'enjoignant silencieusement à continuer.

"La fille ne semble pas apprécier les notaires que nous avons choisis. Elle voudrait...prendre des moldus.

-Tss Tss... pour une jeune fille qui prône la tolérance, je trouve notre invitée bien sectaire, sourit le Lord. Mais je suis certain que vous saurez lui ramener dans le droit chemin. Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas que Dumbledore nous accuse d'avoir encouragé sa protégée à se montrer impolie...

-Bien sûr, se hâta d'approuver Narcissa. Je...je la persuaderais du bien fondé de notre position.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant." susurra le Lord.

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

Assise sur son lit, Hermione observait la blessure de sa main qui guérissait à vue d'oeil. Elle ignorait quel onguents les Malefoy avaient à leur disposition mais, visiblement, ils étaient efficaces.

La colère n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas demandé grand chose à Narcissa Malefoy : juste des moldus pour s'occuper de l'enterrement.

 _Apparemment, c'était trop._

Quoi qu'ils disent, Hermione était persuadée que les mangemorts avaient tué ses parents et maintenant...elle ne pouvait même pas leur offrir un enterrement décent.

La table de chevet explosa dans un bruit fracassant. Hermione n'eut pas le réflexe de se protéger et fut frappée de plein fouet par des éclats de bois. Elle hurla sous l'effet de la douleur et de la peur conjuguées.

Mrs. Malefoy, paniquée, entra en courant dans la chambre, une baguette à la main.

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

Narcissa regarda le carnage sans comprendre. Elle avait laissé la fille seule _moins de quinze minutes_ !

Il y avait des morceaux de bois et de métal aux quatre coins de la pièce, des traces de magie partout dans l'air et la fille était couverte de sang et souffrait visiblement.

 _Quinze minutes_...songea Narcissa.

D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, Narcissa lança un premier sort qui força les morceaux de bois et les fragments métalliques à se retransformer en pieds, portes, gonds...jusqu'à ce que la petite table de chevet retrouve son apparence d'origine.

Puis, elle s'approcha prudemment de la forme recroquevillée sur le lit.

"Hermione, osa-t-elle en se penchant sur la jeune fille. Souffrez-vous ?"

 _Silence._

"Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Narcissa, sachant que c'était le fond du problème. Ce cabinet n'est peut-être pas ce que vous désiriez mais c'est le seul qui puisse contenter à la fois Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

 _Pas de réponse._

"Ils feront exactement ce que vous leur demanderez, argumenta Narcissa. Prendre des notaires sorciers ne signifie pas que nous ferons un enterrement sorcier. Après tout...vos parents ne l'étaient pas.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi je ne suis pas avec ma famille ? siffla la forme sur le lit.

...

"Mais...votre famille est morte, s'étonna Narcissa.

-Mes parents sont morts, rectifia Hermione. Pas les autres membres de ma famille. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis chez vous et pas chez mon parrain ?

-Ce sont des moldus, s'entendit répondre Narcissa. Le ministère essaie d'éviter de placer les orphelins sorciers chez des moldus. Le cas d'Harry Potter et beaucoup moins répandu qu'on ne le croit et...

-Et alors ? s'offusqua Hermione en relevant la tête. Vous pensez que je n'aurais pas été capable de préserver le secret magique ? Ou que la personne qui m'aurait accueillie aurait tenté de tout divulguer ? Je veux rentrer dans ma famille.

-C'est impossible, paniqua Narcissa. Vous... que faites vous du pacte passé entre Dumbledore et le Maître ?

-Dumbledore a promis de ne pas me reprendre, argumenta Hermione. Je n'ai rien promis du tout.

-Vraiment, Hermione, trancha une voix calme. Et moi qui croyais que nous avions un petit accord..."

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

La colère d'Hermione retomba comme un soufflet.  
 _Il_ était là.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Et ses yeux rouges ne fixaient qu'une chose : elle.

"Eh bien, Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'impolitesse de ta part, continua tranquillement le Lord. Est-ce là toute l'éducation que tes _parents_ sont parvenus à t'offrir ?"

Hermione tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, sans être certaine de ce qui pourrait en sortir, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

"Je vois que la protection de _Dumbledore_ te rend très confiante, poursuivit-il. Cela changera."

Le mage noir fit une pause, laissant son regard courir avec dédain sur le corps de sa prisonnière.

"Puisqu'il semble que tu n'es pas...particulièrement bien disposée à notre égard, nous discuterons plus tard, commenta-t-il. A un moment où je serais assuré de ta bonne volonté."

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

"A un moment où je serais assurée de ta bonne volonté, dit la femme.

 _Encore elle_ , songea Drago.

Après s'être fait sermonné par sa mère, puis par son père, Drago avait rapidement terminé son repas et, prétextant une certaine fatigue, avait quitté la table pour monter à sa chambre.

Et il avait vu la femme. _Cette_ drôle de femme qui semblait espionner sa mère.  
Drago l'avait suivie et, sans surprise, elle l'avait conduit à la chambre où vivait Granger.

Ainsi donc, la femme était en relation avec Granger ?  
Cette relation pouvait-elle mettre en danger sa mere ?

La femme fit un mouvement et Drago se cacha derrière le coin du couloir. Il perçut un bruit de pas et se mit à marcher le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible en entendant la femme se rapprocher.  
Par chance, l'embranchement suivant n'était pas trop loin et il la sema à cette endroit.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, sous un jet d'eau chaude qui ne parvenait à chasser ses soucis, Drago s'interrogeait encore : qui était cette femme.

Etait-elle seulement mangemorte ? Après tout, sa description ne rappelait rien à son père.

Allait-elle faire du mal à sa famille ?  
Que pouvait faire Drago ?

Le jeune Malefoy finit sa toilette et sortit de la douche aussi perdu qu'il y était entré.

Devait-il en parler à son père ?  
C'était assez étrange mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago ne _voulait_ pas en parler à son père.  
Sa mère était en danger et il la sauverait. Ensuite, quand il aurait réussi, il montrerait le résultat à son père.  
Et son père serait fier de lui.

Oui, ça c'était un bon plan. Et, en cas de véritable problème, il pourrait toujours revenir sur sa décision et aller prendre conseil.

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

La fille avait finalement accepté Greylock&Sunslice. C'était bien.  
Elle était allé s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain et refusait obstinément d'ouvrir. C'était moins bien.  
Elle n'avait accepté les soins dont elle avait besoin que lorsqu'ils lui avaient été donnés par Lala et refusait catégoriquement que Narcissa l'approche : c'était pire que tout.

Frustrée, énervée et - il fallait bien l'admettre - apeurée, Narcissa piétinait dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
Cette impure à crinière dont elle devait absolument gagner la confiance lui donnait décidément bien du fil à retordre.

Narcissa se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids et Narcissa laissa ses mains courir distraitement sur la literie. Elle connaissait parfaitement les draps délicats dans lesquels dormait la sang-de...Hermione. Elle les avait choisit elle-même au moment de constituer sa dot.  
Le choix de la literie avait donnée lieu à de nombreux débats entre les familles Malefoy et Black.  
Et, au final, c'était Lucius qui avait réglé le problème en déclarant que la literie serait achetée mais mise sous scellé.

Car, en effet, si la couleur et la matière du linge étaient doux, les fils venaient de Broceliande. La spécificité du tissu lui permettait d'absorber les sortilèges les plus courant et de diffuser leur magie sur le long terme.  
Idéal pour les périodes de stress quand on était lassé des potions de sommeil sans rêves...et idéal pour toutes les empoisonneuses du monde !

Et maintenant ces draps étaient ici, prêts à l'emploi.

Bien sûr, personne dans le manoir n'aurait osé empoisonner la fille.

Bien sûr, un philtre d'amour ou un sortilège de mise en confiance ne pouvaient pas vraiment être considéré comme un empoisonnement...

Il faudrait être prudente. Le sortilège ne devait pas faire le moindre mal à la jeune fille. Il fallait quelque chose qui soit pour son bien, avec un ou deux effets secondaires intéressants...

Oui, il fallait peut-être ça...

Narcisssa se leva et se dirigea distraitement vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle aille vérifier une chose ou deux dans la bibliothèque.

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

La petite elfe finit par s'en aller et Hermione resta un long moment assise dans la salle-de-bain à fixer un mur vide.

La colère et la peur avaient fini par s'en aller, ne laissant que le vide derrière elles. Hermione ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien en elle. Rien qu'un abîme dans lequel elle avait peur de se perdre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la chambre, une porte avait claqué quelque temps auparavant et Hermione se savait seule.  
Totalement seule.

D'une certaine manière, Mrs. Malefoy lui manquait.  
C'était sans aucun doute très stupide mais elle aurait aimé savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte.  
 _Quelqu'un qui l'attende._

La pièce était vide. La chambre à côté était vide.  
Et elle...elle était vide aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudainement, Hermione regretta d'être née sorcière. Si elle avait été une simple moldue, elle n'aurait jamais vécu tout cela. Elle aurait eu une petite vie de moldue entre ses parents et...d'autres amis. Ni Harry, ni Ron. Pas de mage noir fou furieux, de basilic tueur, d'évadé d'Azkaban ou de filet du diable assassin.  
Peut-être serait-elle devenue dentiste, comme ses parents. Elle aurait pu apprendre d'eux, reprendre le cabinet après leur départ à la retraite et être fière d'avoir un métier valorisant et valorisé.

Surtout...surtout, si elle avait été moldue, elle aurait été dans sa famille à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être pas avec ses parents mais tout au moins avec les siens.  
Et pas dans cette salle-de-bain vide en train de regretter le départ de Mrs. Malefoy.

A cet instant précis, Hermione aurait voulu de tout son coeur vivre loin du monde sorcier et de sa noirceur.

Bien sûr, le professeur Rogue avait dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.  
Mais on avait pu mentir au professeur Rogue.  
Ou le professeur Rogue lui avait mentit à elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait. Moins de deux semaines après, ses parents mourraient et elle se retrouvait aux mains des Malefoy.  
La coïncidence était plus qu'improbable.

Et cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient morts.

Comment allait réagir le reste de sa famille ?  
Etaient-ils à sa recherche ?  
Pensaient-il qu'elle avait disparue ? Elle qui n'était même pas majeure...

Bien sûr sa mère ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec sa soeur et un des oncles devait être parti en Australie ou quelque chose comme ça mais... les autres ?  
Ses grand-parents qui lui envoyaient des cartes à chaque noël et anniversaire ? Son oncle et parrain qui habitait dans une maison affreusement biscornue ? Mary et Andrew, ses grands cousins avec qui elle s'amusait aux dîners de famille ?

Elle était ici depuis...un temps indéterminé. Il avait pu se passer absolument n'importe quoi dans le monde moldu.

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

 _La famille_.

La main glissant distraitement le long des rayonnages de la grande bibliothèque, Narcissa songeait à ce détail qui n'en était pas un.  
Obnubilée par la réaction de rejet de la fille, elle n'avait tout d'abord pas prêté attention à la phrase de l'enfant.

 _Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec ma famille ?_

Ces mots, si simples, avaient le pouvoir de tout changer. Chez les sorciers, le sang primait sur tout. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à la loi du placement sanguin que Dumbledore était parvenu à maintenir Potter chez sa famille _moldue_ pendant toute ces années.  
 _...à une époque où même les Malefoy se seraient damnés pour avoir le droit d'élever Le Survivant._

Chez les sorciers, les enfants orphelins étaient d'abords confiés à leur famille sorcière, puis à leur famille moldue, puis à la Communauté d'Aide aux Orphelins si aucune famille suffisamment proche ne pouvait être trouvée.  
Et les nés-moldus sans famille étaient confiés aux autorités moldues si aucun sorcier ne se déclarait prêt à les prendre en charge _spontanément_.

Mais la famille de la fille était toujours vivante...du moins en partie. Pourquoi Ombrage n'en avait-elle pas parlé. Evidemment, elle avait semblé pressée d'éloigner l'enfant de Dumbledore mais...tout de même !  
Une employée du ministère aussi retorse qu'Ombrage n'avait pas pu commettre ce genre d'erreur. Existait-il des dispositions spéciales en cas d'accident avec les parents de sang-de-bourbes ? Des dispositions de transitions ?  
Narcisssa devait bien admettre qu'elle ignorait tout des procédures intermédiaires pour impurs. Elle connaissait le sort final réservé aux sang-de-bourbes : leur placement le plus loin possible du monde sorcier. Mais _entre-deux_ ? Existait-il des closes juridiques spéciales qui pouvaient conduire le ministère à considérer la famille moldue d'Hermione comme inapte à l'accueil ?

Et surtout...pouvait-on lui reprendre la fille ?  
Que dirait le Maitre ? Lui qui avait l'air tellement intéressé par elle !  
Il ne tolérerait pas qu'on la lui reprenne. Et si cela arrivait malgré tout...les Malefoy seraient la première cible de sa colère.

 _Drago..._

Bien sûr, il restait toujours l'impérium. _Au cas où._ Forcer les membres du ministère à _comprendre_ que la fille était bien mieux chez eux que chez les moldus qui lui servaient de famille pouvait toujours être une solution.  
Mais il valait mieux éviter d'en arriver là.

Peut-être pourrait-elle en parler à Mr. Sunslice...  
Il avait toujours été présent pour les Black et les Malefoy. Il avait été celui qui avait pris les choses en main à la mort des parents de Narcissa et elle avait pour lui un profond respect.  
L'homme était un expert en droit sorcier, un habitué des couloirs ministériels, une personne pleine de ressources et surtout...surtout un homme _de confiance_.

Oui, Mr. Sunslice était l'Homme de la situation et il saurait quoi faire, se rassura Narcissa.

Il fallait garder espoir. Ils avaient choisi de très bons notaires qui, outre leur travail concernant l'enterrement et la succession, sauraient tenir la fille loin de ce monde impur dont elle était issue. Il suffirait juste de leur demander discrètement d'ajouter ce petit service à leur prestation et d'acheter une fois de plus la discrétion des meilleurs notaires d'Angleterre.

Quelque part, songea Narcissa, c'était même mieux pour Hermione. La jeune fille avait beau être aveuglée par sa douleur, il était évident qu'elle serait bien mieux loin de ces... _moldus_.

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

Devant le chaudron, Severus hésitait.  
La potion était parfaite et il y en avait largement assez.

Mais sur cette mission, il se retrouvait seul et cela l'effrayait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu à agir sans pouvoir discuter avec Dumbledore.  
Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre, il avait toujours obéi à Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard avait été son protecteur, son mentor et son guide.

...mais aujourd'hui il était seul.  
Dumbledore lui avait confié l'avenir de la jeune Granger et personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa le flacon de potion posé à côté du chaudron.  
S'il voulait protéger Granger et s'assurer que les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mettraient pas en danger Potter, il lui fallait d'abord avoir plus de renseignements.

Et pour cela, il y avait le véritasérum.  
Evidement, il fallait encore capturer Fesog et, après l'avoir fait parler, s'assurer de son silence.

Mais c'était un début de plan et, pour ainsi dire, le seul plan qu'il était parvenu à élaborer.

Fesog avait inventé un sortilège. Severus savait peu de chose sur ce maléfice : seulement qu'il intéressait beaucoup trop le Lord, qu'il impliquait Granger et que son exécution présentait de grands risques pour la personne qui s'occuperait du grand final.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir fatigué. Il avait l'impression que tout allait à vau l'eau depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu et cette nouvelle affaire n'arrangeait absolument pas sa situation.  
D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain que le Lord lui ait réellement pardonné et cette mission était sans doute un test pour voir de quel côté il était réellement.

Severus grimaça en songeant qu'il avait réussi à se mettre dans une situation digne de Potter.

A croire que la capacité de ce cornichon congénital à attirer les ennuis était transmissible... 

* * *

Déjà la fin...de ce chapitre.  
On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, que vous aimerez j'espère.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires/avis/envies/impressions en review, et si vous souhaitez être tenu au courant de l'avancée de l'histoire, l'option "ajouter aux favoris" est là pour ça.

A bientôt, j'espère !  
R_Even


	6. Chapter 5 : Piégée

**Disclamer :** _Tout ici appartient à JKR, Warner bross...et à tous les ayants droit sauf le scénario, 2/3 personnages et quelques idées loufoques qui ne me rapportent que des reviews._  
Vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, réutiliser des idées trouvées dans cette fanfiction pour enrichir la votre. Néanmoins, si jamais vous souhaitiez faire intervenir mes personnages dans vos histoires (Eleg, Gateway, Sunslice...), je tiens à être prévenue auparavant et je me réserve le droit de refuser (j'interdis formellement leur utilisation dans des fictions promouvant le racisme, l'homophobie, la violence...).

Ceci étant dit, je me permet de faire une petite publicité pour une fiction dont une partie du scénario à inspiré ma chère Eleg dans ses sombres machinations : je vous conseille donc "Ultima Ratio" de Winterblume (si vous lisez en anglais) et sa traduction réalisé par Teyla (une très bonne traduction d'ailleurs).

Le chapitre maintenant : on progresse dans l'histoire et Hermione a bien des problèmes. Ron, également, fait son apparition dans le récit et j'espère ne pas l'avoir raté. C'est assez difficile pour moi d'imaginer les pensées d'un adolescent de 15 ans, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez qu'il y a des choses à rectifier :)

 **Swangranger:** _Ta proposition n'est pas tout à fait exacte... L'inconnue n'est pas une elfe, ni un clone de Voldemort (et elle n'est pas de son sang). Mais y a de l'idée :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Piégée**

Bien que ce ne soit pas très _politiquement correct_ et que cette émotion soit totalement déplacée compte tenu de la situation, Narcissa devait bien admettre qu'elle ressentait une certaine...satisfaction.

Bien sûr, la fille ne voyait sans doute pas l'utilité de ce qui avait été fait. Mais la dame de haut rang qu'était Mrs. Malefoy ne pouvait qu'être soulagée en voyant la chose qui servait de chevelure à Hermione enfin disciplinée.

Il avait fallu trois heures de travail intense et toute l'habileté de la meilleure coiffeuse du chemin de traverse mais les cheveux de la fille étaient maintenant agréables à regarder.  
Et Narcissa pouvait donc se diriger avec elle vers l'établissement de Mme Guipure sans craindre pour sa réputation.  
Evidement, des lotions coiffantes étaient maintenant soigneusement rangées dans le petit sac à main de Narcissa.

Les deux femmes marchaient en silence et Narcissa, malgré son contentement premier, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gênée.  
Elle aurait dû être en train de parler avec la fille mais...parler de quoi ?  
De ses parents ? Elle risquerait de se braquer.  
De la mode sorcière ? Mais avait-elle seulement une petite idée de ce que signifiait le mot _mode_ ?  
Du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Inutile d'y songer...

Finalement, les deux femmes atteignirent la petite boutique sans que ni l'une ni l'autre n'ait ouvert la bouche.

"Mrs Malefoy ! s'écria Mrs. Guipure. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Oh, Mrs. Malefoy ! je pensais justement à vous... Nous venons de recevoir de nouveaux tissus de Khéops. Ils sont sublimes, de véritables merveilles. Et bien entendu...

-Veuillez m'excuser, chère Madame, l'interrompit délicatement Narcissa. Mais je suis ici pour une raison assez particulière."

Mrs Guipure acquiesça doucement, attentive aux paroles de sa cliente.

"Mademoiselle ici présente a...malheureusement perdu des proches récemment. Nous avons besoin d'habits de deuil.

-Je comprends, répondit la commerçante sur un ton soudainement austère, tout en tournant vers Hermione un visage compatissant. Mes sincères condoléances, Mademoiselle. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour vous mais je peux vous garantir...qu'au moins en ce qui concerne votre nécessaire de deuil, je vous offrirais ce qu'il y a de mieux.

-Il nous faudra également quelques habits de ville. Une dizaine de robes de type classique, des sous-vêtements en quantité convenable...et quelques ensembles de type plus moldu." acheva Narcissa dans un demi-murmure.

Mrs. Guipure haussa les sourcils, surprise par la demande, et Narcissa se sentit honteuse. Pourtant, un coup d'oeil à la fille lui prouva qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Bien qu'apparemment surprise, elle semblait également heureuse de sa requête.  
Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'une femme de mangemort puisse penser à ces choses.

 _Un bon point pour moi_ , songea Narcissa.

... … ...

Mrs Malefoy était partie régler une ou deux courses et Hermione laissait Mrs. Guipure s'occuper d'elle sans rien dire.  
Mrs. Malefoy avait tenu à choisir le tissu pour les robes sorcières et il avait fallu qu'Hermione l'arrête en voyant les modèles qu'elle comptait commander pour elle. Etait-il seulement possible de _porter_ des choses aussi peu pratique ?  
Pour les vêtements de deuil, Mrs. Malefoy avait en revanche eut bon goût et Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle était contente de la jupe simple et de la chemisette noire qu'avait choisi sa geôlière.  
Elle aurait presque pu apprécier la tenue si celle-ci n'avait pas eu autant de signification.

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas.

Cela faisait à peine trois que ses parents étaient...morts.  
Trois jours que sa vie avait basculé.  
Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et Hermione tenta de les essuyer discrètement.

"Si je puis me permettre, osa timidement Mrs. Guipure. Qui avez-vous perdu ?

-Mes parents." répondit Hermione dans un souffle.

Le dire tout haut lui fit l'effet d'une bombe émotionnelle.  
Hermione s'effondra.

... … ...

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut lui dire ? demanda Fred. Il risque de faire de grosses bêtises.

-C'est son amie, répondit George. Et il se pose déjà des questions. De toute façon...

-...nous serons là pour le surveiller." compléta Fred.

Les jumeaux se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre et, pour une fois, ne préparaient aucun mauvais coup. Ils frappèrent simplement à la porte, espérant avoir pris la bonne décision.

"J'arrive." répondit une voie empressée.

Une tête rousse ouvrit la porte et Fred et George échangèrent un regard légèrement anxieux.

"Petit frère ! s'exclama finalement George. Sais-tu que nous pensions justement à toi ?

-Et que, par le plus grand des hasards tu es là ? poursuivit Fred.

-C'est ma chambre, grogna Ron. Et si j'en sors, maman va me forcer à faire le ménage...

-...une chose que tu fais très bien, d'ailleurs, affirma Fred. Mais vois-tu, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait là pour parler chiffon...

-...même si nous pensons que tu serais très beau en soubrette." tempéra néanmoins George.

Ron leva les yeux aux ciel et fit mine de refermer la porte.

"Attends, dit Fred, sur un ton soudainement grave. En fait, on voulait te parler sérieusement.

-C'est au sujet d'Hermione." continua George.

Brusquement attentif, Ron ouvrit la porte en grand.  
Il s'était passé quelque chose avec Hermione. Il en était sûr.  
Les adultes étaient dans tous leurs états depuis qu'il était rentré et il avait plusieurs fois surpris le nom d'Hermione sur leurs lèvres. Mais personne, jusqu'ici, n'avait accepté de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant, à voir l'expression sérieuse de ses frères en cet instant, Ron le savait : il s'était passé quelque chose avec Hermione.

... … …

Les ingrédients nécessaires bien calés au fond de son sac, Narcissa se hâtait vers l'établissement de Mrs. Guipure.  
Elle avait pris plus de temps que prévu mais le sortilège qu'elle voulait préparer ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère. Bien sûr, au final, cela ne pourrait faire que du bien à la fille. Une fois ses émotions apaisées, Hermione irait certainement mieux.

Mais en attendant, il faudrait être prudente. Les fils de Brocéliande avaient de grands pouvoirs qui ne devaient en aucun cas être sous-estimés.

... ... ...

Mrs. Guipure avait achevé les retouches des dernières robes et finissait d'ajuster la taille d'un bonnet de soutien-gorge quand Mrs. Malefoy revint dans la boutique.

Hermione, après avoir laissé la commerçante prendre toutes ses mesures, avait passé un pantalon et une chemise en lin - Mrs. Guipure ne sachant pas ce qu'était le jean - et s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la boutique pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mrs. Malefoy s'avança dans la boutique et, ne la voyant pas, s'approcha anxieusement de Mrs. Guipure. Hermione les vit s'entretenir à voix basse et perçut le léger mouvement du poignet que la tenancière fit dans sa direction.

Mrs Malefoy jeta un regard peiné et légèrement apeuré dans la direction où elle se trouvait et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant qu'une main ne vienne se poser sur son épaule.

"Hermione, dit doucement Mrs. Malefoy. J'ai demandé à Mrs. Guipure de faire porter les affaires au Manoir. Notre rendez-vous chez Greylock & Sunslice est dans trois heures et...j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller chez Mrs. Gateway. C'est une psychomage. Elle pourra vous aider."

Hermione releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mrs. Malefoy. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Deux grands yeux inquiets qui la fixaient avec angoisse.

Perdue, il fallu à Hermione un certain temps pour comprendre ce que lui disait la femme.  
Une psychomage ? Comme une psychologue, version sorcier ?  
Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'était que du temps perdu. La psychomage ne pouvait pas ramener ses parents, Tout au plus pourrait-elle lui servir d'épaule pour pleurer.

"Hermione." répéta Mrs. Malefoy.

Hermione porta une main à ses yeux, tentant de chasser les larmes. L'eau lui brûlait les paupières et transformait le visage de Mrs. Malefoy en un tourbillon rose dans lequel surnageaient difficilement deux petites perles bleues.

Une psychomage ?  
Pourquoi pas, après tout. Cela ferait autant de temps passé loin de Vous-savez-qui et de ses sbires.

Timidement, Hermione hocha la tête et tenta de se relever.  
Maladroite, elle buta sur la forme, toujours trop vague, de Mrs Malefoy et sentit une main ferme se refermer sur son bras pour la stabiliser.

Tétanisée, épuisée, elle oublia de résister.

... ... ...

La fille allait mal. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.  
Narcissa la regarda de haut en bas. On aurait dit un petit oisillon perdu et sans défense. _Une proie facile_.

Une certaine forme de pitié envahit Narcissa. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, mais Narcissa avait trop souffert à la mort de ses propres parents pour ignorer ce qu'endurait l'enfant.

Hermione tenta de se lever et trébucha.  
Narcissa lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.  
La fille ne la rejeta pas.

D'abord surprise, Narcissa faillit retirer sa main aussi vite qu'elle l'avait posée. Puis, allant contre toute sa bonne éducation de sang-pure, elle laissa son bras glisser dans le dos de la fille et la pressa doucement contre elle.

Hermione ne bougeait pas. Elle paraissait paralysée et ne résista pas quand Narcissa la prit dans ses bras.

"Ca ira, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est jamais facile... mais ça ira."

 _Ca ira_.  
Non. Cela _n'irait pas_.

Hermione retrouva brutalement ses esprits et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Mrs. Malefoy.

 _Manipulation !_

Rogue l'avait pourtant prévenue ! Et elle se laissait avoir à la première crise de larmes...

"Vous...vous avez parlé...de...d'une psychomage, dit Hermione pour se donner une contenance.

-Oui, répondit Narcissa en rajustant nerveusement sa tenue. Nous pouvons y passer maintenant. Je me trompe peut-être mais je crois que...quelques séances vous feraient le plus grand bien."

Hermione hocha la tête en silence et passa devant Mrs. Malefoy pour regagner l'entrée de la boutique.

... … ...

Une dame âgée aux cheveux noués en un chignon soigné invita ses visiteuses à s'asseoir. Elle-même resta debout.

"Mesdames, les accueillit-elle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Mon...amie a beaucoup souffert récemment. Elle aurait besoin de parler, répondit prudemment Narcissa.

-Mes tarifs ne sont pas pour toutes les bourses, déclara la vielle femme. S'il ne vous faut qu'une épaule pour pleurer, je vous suggère une séance de radotage entre _amies_ et une plaque de chocolat."

Estomaquée, Narcissa écarquilla les yeux. Cette _chose_ ignorait-elle _qui_ étaient les Malefoy ?  
Un... deux...trois, compta Narcissa pour se calmer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait envoyée ici en personne. Il devait bien y avoir une raison.  
L'apparente avarice de la femme ne servait peut-être qu'à dissimuler le travail qu'elle allait effectuer pour le Maître.

"La blessure est profonde" asséna Narcissa.

La psychomage resta de marbre.

"Et le prix n'est pas un problème... continua Narcissa devant l'apparente indifférence de la femme.

-Bien, dit la psychomage en se dirigeant vers une grande armoire vitrée. Est-ce votre première fois ?

-Non, répondit un peu trop vite Narcissa, avant de se rattraper : Mais Hermione n'est pas coutumière de ces pratiques. Ses...ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers.

-Je vois, souffla la mégère en attrapant un grand livre à la couleur bleutée dans l'armoire. La psychomagie n'est pas une science pour tout le monde. Et bien qu'elle puisse ressembler à ce que les moldus appellent des thérapies, les différences sont loin d'être anodines."

La femme était venue se poser sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui d'Hermione. Elle posa le livre sur la table basse sans l'ouvrir.  
La jeune fille regarda l'ouvrage avec suspicion.

"Je suppose que votre accompagnatrice voudra rester pour la première séance mais sachez que nous serons seules la plupart du temps, continua la psychomage sans même regarder Narcissa. Nous discuterons de cette douleur qui vous afflige, évidement. Et vous pourrez bénéficier des soins de ma discipline. La psychomagie aide à apaiser les douleurs émotionnelles et soigne beaucoup de ce qui peut affecter le mental en offrant à l'esprit et à l'âme un cadre sain dans lequel s'exprimer."

Il y eut une légère pause et Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Narcissa. La psychomage daigna également tourner ses yeux vers Narcissa et ce qu'elle vit du l'indifférer profondément puisqu'elle eut à peine un petit soupir d'ennui avant de revenir à Hermione.

"Pour donner à votre cerveau l'apaisement dont il a besoin, j'utiliserais des runes, des effluves et des potions. Je vous orienterais dans vos choix mais sachez que vous êtes libre à tout instant de faire fi de mes conseils. Cela sera néanmoins à vos risques et périls."

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, concentrée sur ce que disait la femme.

 _Pas de cannibalisme chez moi._ La voix de Mrs. Black sembla résonner aux oreilles de Narcissa et celle-ci du se faire violence pour ne pas réprimander la jeune fille.

"Voici le livre de référence en ce qui concerne les traitements de base. Il contient les principales runes et leurs utilisations les plus courantes. Les soins par effluves et potions sont plus puissants mais ont souvent des effets secondaires. Je vous suggère donc de commencer par les runes et de ne prendre les autres options que si vous en ressentez le besoin au bout de quelques séances..."

... ... ...

Mrs. Gateway était vraiment une femme étrange. Ses gestes étaient précis et secs, son ton clair et autoritaire.  
Elle avait demandé à Hermione de lui décrire ses sentiments et la raison pour laquelle elle allait mal sans la moindre douceur.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ressemblait plus au professeur McGonagall qu'à une personne chargée de lui parler de ses petits problèmes de coeur.

 _Une psychologue, vraiment ?_ , songea Hermione.

Et pourtant, Hermione se sentait...bien.  
Concentrée sur les schémas runiques et les calculs arithmétiques, elle oubliait tout doucement ses soucis.  
Ce travail intellectuel était difficile mais il permettait également de distraire la jeune fille et de laisser de côté tout sentiment parasite.

"Les runes ne sont pas des instruments individuels. Bien sûr, chaque rune à son importance mais leurs positions les unes par rapport aux autres sont également cruciales. Il y aura un quadrillage runique sur le fauteuil et une caisse de résonance sera créée dans le plafonnier. Ce système permet de contenir la magie dans le cercle pour concentrer sa puissance et renforcer l'action désirée... "

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel usage des runes mais, à la réflexion, il paraissait normal que les sorciers se soient intéressés aux usages médicaux possibles de cette science.

Le regard d'Hermione courait le long des pages, passant d'une rune à l'autre, d'un schéma au suivant.  
Régulièrement, une même rune venait passer dans son champ de vision.  
Intriguée, elle posa son doigt dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, ça ! répondit la psychomage d'un ton las. Il s'agit de ma marque personnelle. C'est la seule et unique chose que je vous imposerais. Elle me permettra de garder contact avec vous quand vous serez entourée par le cercle runique."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Les runes pouvaient canaliser les émotions et réparer le corps, cela paraissait logique. Mais pourquoi Mrs. Gateway avait-elle _besoin_ de garder un contact avec elle ?

"Stabiliser une magie qui a été perturbée par une émotion forte est un art délicat, repris Mrs. Gateway. Mais les runes sont un bon point de départ."

La femme s'arrêta, jaugeant Hermione, et la jeune fille se demanda un instant à quoi pouvait bien penser la psychomage.

"Bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait dans mes habitudes... commença Mrs. Gateway, le regard calculateur ...je veux bien vous laisser faire un essai gratuit. Je vous offre une demi-heure si vous le souhaitez. Les minutes en plus seront à votre charge."

Hermione vit les lèvres de Mrs. Malefoy se tordre en une moue de mépris et ce simple geste la décida.  
Puisque les Malefoy tenaient tant que cela à la garder, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre de dépenser leurs gallions.

"J'aimerais essayer." dit-elle en offrant son plus beau sourire à Mrs. Malefoy.

Et tant pis si elle dépassait _accidentellement_ la demi-heure.

Elles avaient enfin quitté cette immonde créature et Narcissa se sentait soulagée.  
Hermione avait peut-être été trop concentrée sur sa séance pour le remarquer, mais Narcissa avait bien vu la façon qu'avait la sorcière de toujours lorgner du côté de sa bourse.  
Et puis...quarante gallions la minute ?!  
Sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'un dépassement de temps imparti, cette... _chose_ s'était permis de la voler !

Bien entendu, les Malefoy avaient de quoi régler.  
Pour être honnête, Narcissa aurait pu se payer un an de thérapie sans que son mari ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit en allant au coffre.  
Mais, par principe, elle n'appréciait pas de se faire voler de la sorte. Surtout par une garce qui se permettait de l'humilier en public !

Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait osé parler à Narcissa sur ce ton et elle n'aimait pas cela. Même Weasley avait plus de classe que cette Gateway !

Au moins, la fille paraissait aller mieux.  
En fait...

"Dites...Mrs. Malefoy ? murmura timidement Hermione. Nous reviendrons, n'est-ce pas ?"

...il fallait bien admettre que Mrs. Gateway, son impolitesse et sa cupidité exceptées, avait fait du très bon travail.

... ... ...

"Mrs Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous voir, la salua Mr. Sunslice. Et vous devez être Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Mes sincères condoléances pour le mal qui vous frappe."

Le léger sourire que Mr. Sunslice avait eu pour Narcissa avait complètement disparu, remplacé par une gravité de circonstance.

"Je ne peux évidemment pas vous rendre ceux qui vous ont été arrachés, commença Mr. Sunslice de sa voix grave et rassurante. Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour alléger votre fardeau."

Hermione le regarda sans ciller et Narcissa se sentit impressionnée par le calme de la jeune fille.  
En fait, à bien y réfléchir, la fille avait été d'un calme presque effrayant depuis la fin de la séance de psychomagie.

"J'ai pu prendre contact avec les autorités moldues ce matin et nous avons rassuré votre famille. Vos grands-parents, en particulier, s'inquiétaient pour vous, continua l'homme en leur présentant deux sièges. Il faudra que vous pensiez à leur rendre visite, à eux et au reste de votre famille. Ils savent que vous vous trouvez actuellement chez un de vos camarades d'école même s'ils ignorent que vous êtes chez des sorciers."

Hermione se pencha légèrement en avant, très attentive.

"Pour ce qui est de la succession, je n'ai pas encore pu déterminer si vos parents avaient ou non rédigé un testament. Si testament il y avait, sachez que leurs volontés devront être respectées, sauf si une de ces volonté implique le passage d'un objet de classe C ou supérieure dans le patrimoine moldu. Sans testament, c'est la convention d'Arthurin qui s'applique. Ainsi, tout objet lié de près ou de loin au monde magique ne pourra retourner au monde moldu et les biens seront répartis en fonction du degré de proximité avec vos parents. Vous et vos grands-parents toucherez les deux-tiers et le reste sera alors réparti entre vos oncles et tantes."

Mr. Sunslice avait déclaré le tout sur un ton doux, parfaitement adapté à la situation, et Narcissa se félicita d'avoir pu prendre un aussi bon notaire pour gérer l'affaire.

"En attendant que nous sachions quelle solution doit être adoptée, j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer un courrier aux autorités moldues afin de faire mettre la maison sous scellés. Voici d'ailleurs les clés du logement de vos parents ainsi que celles de leur cabinet."

L'homme tendit un léger porte-clés à Hermione et celle-ci l'attrapa vivement. Un étrange noeud rouge à pois blancs était suspendu au porte-clés et la jeune fille le regarda intensément. Elle caressa tendrement le petit noeud et Narcissa s'interrogea sur la signification de celui-ci. Représentait-il quelque chose d'important ou n'était-ce qu'un simple souvenir qui la troublait en cette période de deuil ?

Finalement, la fille releva la tête et regarda Mr. Sunslice, l'enjoignant silencieusement à continuer.

"Il me faudra plus de temps pour pouvoir me renseigner sur la façon dont se déroulera la succession mais il y aura nécessairement une ou plusieurs réunions avec votre famille. Notre cabinet possède un bureau dans le Londres moldu, ce qui nous permettra de les accueillir sans difficulté, dit calmement Mr. Sunslice, avant de continuer sur un ton plus prudent : Pour ce qui est de l'enterrement, un service moldu parait de rigueur. Pour des cas comme le votre, qui impliquent à la fois le monde sorcier et moldu, nous recommandons généralement la _Tombe Blanche_. Ils sont en mesure de fournir un service funéraire entièrement moldu et votre famille et vous-même pourrez décider des détails sans le moindre problème. De plus, si vous souhaitiez être accompagnée de personnes non-habituées aux usages moldus, la _Tombe Blanche_ propose un service de cheminées discret ainsi que des vêtements et accessoires qui permettront aux sorciers de ne pas se faire remarquer."

Hermione cilla et Narcissa craignit une seconde qu'elle ne refuse la solution proposée par Mr. Sunslice.  
Mais la fille finit par hocher la tête et demanda :

"Quand pourrais-je voir ma famille ?

-Et bien, en ce qui me concerne, je pense que nous pourrions planifier un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Si tout se passe bien, je devrais être en mesure d'avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour nous occuper de la succession, répondit Mr. Sunslice. Pour ce qui est de la _Tombe Blanche_ , si vous acceptez cette solution, je les préviendrais aujourd'hui et vous pourrez prendre rendez-vous avec eux quand vous le souhaiterez."

Hermione plissa les yeux et Narcissa se tendit.

"Je vous remercie pour toutes ces informations, balaya Hermione. Mais je voudrais être bien sûre : je pourrais voir ma famille la semaine prochaine ? Vraiment ?"

Mr. Sunslice fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe, et Narcissa sentit qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir.

"La communauté d'aide aux orphelins sorciers nous a demandé de veiller sur Hermione en attendant que l'on puisse lui trouver une famille d'accueil, mentit Narcissa. Bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas, Hermione a très mal réagi en apprenant la mort de ses parents et a eu...un accident de magie spontanée qui a blessé l'agent chargé de la prévenir. Le Ministère a donc estimé préférable qu'elle reste dans un lieu où elle pourra être surveillée et protégée le temps que...sa douleur s'apaise."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de fusiller Narcissa du regard et Mr. Sunslice lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif avant de déclarer prudemment :

"Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Granger. J'ignorais cet état de fait. Et, dans ce cas, pour répondre à votre question, il vaudrait peut-être mieux prévoir notre réunion pour la _fin_ de la semaine prochaine : le temps que j'obtienne les autorisations nécessaires.

-Les autorisations nécessaires ? releva Hermione.

-Le ministère est très strict en ce qui concerne les risques de violation du secret magique : Si vous avez été retirée à votre famille en raison d'un risque d'accident magique alors vous ne serez autorisée à fréquenter le monde moldu que sous la surveillance de personnes ayant reçu une autorisation officielle de la part du ministère, expliqua Mr. Sunslice. Et votre famille de tutelle, ou famille d'accueil si on vous en trouve une, aura effectivement la charge d'assurer votre protection et de vous empêcher de provoquer une rupture du secret magique jusqu'à vos 17 ans ou jusqu'à ce qu'un avis médical vous déclare guérie."

Hermione paraissait tout bonnement horrifiée et Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à cette solution par elle-même mais cela lui paraissait logique à présent.  
Si la jeune fille était déclarée dangereuse à cause de ses émotions mal contrôlées, on lui attribuerait _nécessairement_ des tuteurs sorciers.  
 _Les Malefoy, par exemple..._

Bien sûr, il faudrait penser à prévenir Mrs. Ombrage de cette affaire. Mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

"Soyez tranquille, Miss Granger : Votre cas n'est pas des plus courants mais il est prévu par la loi depuis de nombreuses années et je n'aurais aucun mal à être déclaré capable de surveiller vos réunions avec votre famille, tenta de la rassurer Mr. Sunslice. "Evidement vous pourrez me contacter au moindre problème et je m'assurerais que vous puissiez voir les vôtres le plus régulièrement possible. Je vous le répète encore une fois : Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve."

Hermione paru s'apaiser légèrement et elle passa rapidement une main sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme imaginaire.  
Mr. Sunslice tourna une seconde son regard vers Narcissa et celle-ci hocha discrètement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Elle avait eu raison.  
Mr. Sunslice allait tout arranger.

Sonné, Ron restait assis sur son lit sans pouvoir bouger.  
Hermione, aux mains des Malefoy ?  
Pire, Hermione entre les mains de Vous-savez-qui !

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?  
Prévenir Harry ? Non. Il risquait de faire une bêtise et c'était lui le plus en danger : Ron ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi.

En parler à ses parents ? Pour quoi faire. Ils l'empêcheraient d'agir.

Envoyer une lettre ? Les Malefoy contrôlaient certainement le courrier d'Hermione et elle ne la recevrait pas.

...

Sauf s'il n'envoyait pas la lettre directement à Hermione.

Ron se leva. Il n'était peut-être assez _adulte_ pour pouvoir participer aux réunions de l'Ordre mais il s'arrangerait pour communiquer avec Hermione. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

D'ailleurs, il avait déjà une petite idée.  
Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était titiller un peu l'ego de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de Mrs. Gateway et de Mr. Sunslice (c'est dingue d'ailleurs que ce personnage, qui devait juste servir à faire enrager Hermione au chapitre précédent, ait pris autant d'importance dans l'histoire... Disons, sans spoiler, que lui et ses associés, vont passer de péons qui servent vaguement à ressorts scénaristiques super importants. Comme quoi, la vie...)

 **Ps: Narcissa verse quarante gallions à Mrs. Gateway pour toute review postée : alors n'hésitez pas... les Malefoy ont beaucoup trop d'argent de toute façon ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: Petit échanges entre ennemis

**Disclamer:** **Rien ne m'appartient...sauf l'intrigue, les OCs que j'invente, les bouts d'univers que je rajoute et ce récit qui, hélas, ne me rapporte pas une noise.**

Tout d'abord, merci aux revieweurs, ils le méritent.

Maintenant la fiction:  
Ron entre dans la danse et il..."gagne" cette première manche. Ne vous en faites pas néanmoins, il va avoir tout le temps de faire des bêtises plus tard. Mais disons que pour l'instant il s'en sort plutôt bien.  
Je rappelle, avant qu'on ne me tombe sur le poil, que le texte, même s'il est écrit à la troisième personne, reflète le point de vue d'un personnage et pas le mien, ni même celui d'un observateur omniscient. Exemple: quand en POV Narcissa, on voit écrit "Lucius dit avec espièglerie", cela ne veut pas dire que Lucius dit quelque chose avec espièglerie, juste que c'est la façon dont Narcissa l'interprète (et Hermione trouvera peut-être que Lucius a l'air arrogant ou stupide...) De la même façon, je ne cautionne absolument pas toutes les pensées racistes, sadiques, etc. des personnages(mais sans idéologie du sang, Voldemort & cie seraient assez peu crédibles, alors...)

Dernière précision : Bien que ce ne soit pas exactement canonique, j'ai pris le parti d'imaginer Lucius comme il est dans le film, c'est à dire avec les cheveux longs. Pour cette fiction, si vous entendez parler de ces merveilleux cheveux, vous pourrez donc les imaginer noués en un beau catogan, ou relâchés ou...tout ce que vous voudrez en long.

 **Swangranger:** _Je suis contente que tu aimes Mrs. Gateway et, effectivement, elle n'émet pas que des "ondes positives". Narcissa s'ouvre et c'est tant mieux...pour l'instant :)_

 **Ana Jay Parker:** _Je me demandais si quelqu'un s'en rendrais compte ;) Effectivement, le titre de l'histoire (et en partie sa thématique) sont inspirées du caméléon. Il se peut d'ailleurs qu'il y ait de petites références dans l'histoire..._

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Petits échanges entre ennemis**

 _Ma chère petite fouine bondissante,_

 _Comment vas-tu ?_

 _Cela va peut-être te paraître étrange mais je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi._  
 _En effet, j'ai fait un beau rêve cette nuit où je te voyais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir été transformé en petite fouine à tendance sautillante. Ce n'est qu'au réveil que je me suis rappelé que ce serait vraiment dommage parce que, toi mort, Serpentard risquerait vraiment de gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année._

 _Sinon tout va bien ici._

 _Au fait : on parle pas mal de ta mère en ce moment. Il parait qu'elle a les cheveux encore plus fillasses que d'habitude et les jumeaux se demandent si vous avez besoin d'un nouveau shampoing pour les revitaliser. Évidement, nous vous ferons un prix d'ennemi._

 _Je ne te demande pas de répondre à cette lettre, je sais à quel point il t'es difficile de prendre une plume pour faire autre chose que demander des bonbons à ta mère ou aller te cacher dans les jupes de ton père._

 _A bientôt, hélas !_

 _Ps :S'il te plaît, évites vraiment de mourir. Je tiens à ce qu'on gagne la coupe cette année._

Furieux, Drago froissa la lettre et la jeta en boule sur la table.  
Le toutou de Potter osait se moquer de lui !

Il haïssait Weasley ! Pas plus que Potter, bien sûr. Mais au moins autant que Granger.  
Les deux lionceaux de Potter l'insupportaient à point difficile à imaginer.

Mais Granger ne serait bientôt plus un problème, elle : maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de se pencher sur son cas, elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre.

D'ailleurs...  
Drago attrapa la lettre, la relue et ricana. Visiblement, Weasley n'était pas au courant que sa petite amie se trouvait au manoir.

Eh bien, il allait se faire un plaisir de le lui apprendre.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

 _Mon cher Weasley,_

 _Comment va ton terrier ? Ta mère a-t-elle enfin réussi à nettoyer toute la bouse de dragon infiltrée dans les murs ? Tu sais, ici, nous nous demandons si l'odeur dans laquelle vous baignez constamment n'est pas responsable de votre état actuel. Parce que, comment dire...être aussi mentalement peu performant, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde._

 _Par ailleurs, j'ai appris que ton père avait eu le droit à trois centimètres carrés de plus dans son bureau. J'espère qu'il n'en a pas fait une crise cardiaque. Mon père dit que ce serait franchement dommage de perdre le bouffon du bureau._

 _Au fait, je t'annonce que j'ai croisé la grosse vache aux dents de castor que toi et Potter traînez partout derrière vous. Elle avait l'air un peu triste. Pourtant, elle est très bien traitée ici : on lui donne des vrais vêtements, tu sais : ceux que toi et ta famille ne pourrez jamais vous payer. Elle mange aussi des vrais plats, très différents de ceux que ta mère peut faire sans elfe pour lui expliquer comment on manie une louche._

 _Par contre, j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne profite pas de tout ceci très longtemps. Comme je l'avais si bien dit : les sangs-de-bourbes seront parmi les premiers à partir maintenant qu'Il est revenu. Même si je devrais dire qu'elle sera de la troisième série puisqu'il y a eu ses parents et Diggory d'abord. Mais ne t'en fais pas, son tour viendra._

 _Il a des plans pour elle et je serais aux premières loges pour y assister. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même que je pourrais te renvoyer sa tête : tu aimerais ça, Weasley ?_

 _A bientôt, ou pas._  
 _Je m'occupe de ta sang-de-bourbe en attendant._

 _Ps : je t'ai mis un petit cadeau dans l'enveloppe, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

Doucement, Ron essayait de se calmer. Au moins, on pouvait dire que son idée avait marché : il avait réussi à faire réagir Malefoy.  
 _Trop facile..._  
Il ignorait, en revanche, s'il avait montré sa lettre à Hermione ou non.

Et puis...comment savoir si Malefoy disait la vérité ? D'après lui, elle était bien traitée mais triste.  
 _Sûrement à cause de ses parents..._  
Ron avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Enfin, Ron relu la dernière phrase de Malefoy. Un cadeau dans l'enveloppe ?  
Ron entrouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda ce qui gisait au fond.

Blême, il fit tomber la longue mèche de cheveux sur la table.

C'étaient ceux d'Hermione, il en était sûr. Moins broussailleux que dans ses souvenirs mais ils étaient de la même couleur, de la même longueur.

Malefoy les avaient-ils coupés sur la tête d'Hermione ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire...sauf si elle n'était plus en état de résister.

Agrippant la longue mèche de cheveux, Ron tenta de se calmer. Paniquer n'aiderait pas Hermione.

Mais bon sang ! Ces _cheveux_...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

 _Très chère petite fouine sauteuse,_

 _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de savoir que Gryffondor aura encore une fois la coupe de Quidditch cette année. Surtout, continues à rester en vie, je ne veux pas qu'on perde._

 _En revanche, je dois dire que je suis assez déçu par ton manque de créativité. Hermione qui sert les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Allons, même toi, tu dois être capable de trouver mieux, non ?_

 _En fait, je dois bien admettre que j'ai failli te croire. Environ une demi seconde (le coup des cheveux sans doute)._  
 _Et puis j'ai lu que tu assisterais à tout ça et...bon, je te connais depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant._  
 _Un jour, Malefoy, il faudra que tu te rendes compte qu'à part ta mère, il n'y a pas grand monde que tu puisses impressionner. Alors imaginer que tu aies réussi à savoir ce que prépare ton_ Il _... trouves quelque chose de plus crédible s'il te plaît._

 _Sinon, j'ai aussi lu dans ton courrier que tu parlais du ministère. Tu es au courant de la dernière blague qu'on y entends ? Il parait qu'un moldu égaré aurait essayé de draguer ton père en le prenant pour une femme ! Franchement, je dois admettre que je plains le pauvre moldu : ton père est une vraie dictatrice._

 _Enfin, il faut que je te laisse, on va aller manger en famille. Je ne sais pas si je dois te souhaiter de voir ta dictatrice de père ce soir ou pas : d'un côté, son absence te permettrait sans doute de t'émanciper et de faire enfin quelque chose sans qu'on te tienne la main. De l'autre côté, cela te fera sûrement du bien de le voir : C'est qu'à force de le savoir toujours ailleurs, on finirais par se demander s'il n'aurait pas un peu honte de toi._

 _Bon appétit._

Drago enrageait.  
Finalement, Weasley était mille fois pire que Granger, pire que Potter...pire que tout. Comment osait-il insinuer toutes ces choses sur son père ?

Son père n'était pas une dictatrice ! Et il n'avait certainement pas honte de son fils...

Drago eut un frisson de rage. Visiblement Weasley ne semblait pas vouloir croire que Granger se trouvait bel et bien au manoir. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais oser lui parler sur ce ton.  
Et bien Drago allait...

"-Que le petit Maître veuille bien excuser Po, mais la Maîtresse a demandé à Po de prévenir le petit Maître que le dîner était prêt."

Le _petit_ Maître...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

La nourriture apparut sur la table et Narcissa prit délicatement sa fourchette pour la piquer dans la fricassée de potimarron. Elle adorait ce plat et se désolait de ne pouvoir en manger plus souvent. En effet, trop _basse classe_ , la fricassée faisait rarement partie des repas qu'elle pouvait partager avec les gens du beau monde.  
Mais Lucius et Drago connaissaient tous deux ce petit péché mignon et le lui pardonnaient aisément. Quand à la fille...savait-elle seulement ce qu'était un potimarron ?

Il fallait néanmoins admettre qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa journée, Narcissa avait plus de mal que d'ordinaire à savourer le plat interdit.

"Mrs. Malefoy." appela Hermione.

Prise par surprise, Narcissa avala de travers.  
Pour cacher ce qui aurait pu devenir indélicat, Narcissa renonça à ouvrir la bouche et se contenta de regarder la fille attentivement pour la pousser à continuer.

"-Pendant la séance de psychomagie vous...avez déclaré connaître ces choses, commença Hermione. C'est une pratique courante dans le...votre monde ?"

Le peu de Potimarron que Narcissa avait réussi à ingurgiter avait maintenant un goût de cendre.

"La psychomagie n'est pas une pratique courante en raison de son prix et de sa réputation, la sauva Lucius. Elle est néanmoins connue et les sorciers qui en ont les moyens y recourent en cas de besoin.

-Sa réputation ? interrogea Hermione.

-Cette branche de la magie est très nébuleuse. Notamment parce qu'elle est très proche de la magie des esprits et des âmes et que peu de sorciers sont suffisamment compétents pour pouvoir la pratiquer en toute sécurité, expliqua Lucius. En fait, elle touche de façon si intime les âmes que les ignorants la confondent parfois avec une branche de la magie noire.

-Ce qu'elle n'est pas ?" demanda suspicieusement Hermione.

Lucius sourit devant la question - très peu - innocente d'Hermione.

"Savez-vous ce qu'est la magie noire Miss Granger ? murmura-t-il avant d'enchaîner : Selon le ministère, il s'agit d'une longue liste de sortilèges plus ou moins destructeurs pour ceux qui les subissent.

-Mais ce n'est pas votre définition, compléta durement Hermione.

-Non, en effet, répondit Lucius, toujours souriant. Selon nous, la magie noire est une forme de magie qui a pour double caractéristique de nécessiter une volonté magique contre-nature et de ne pouvoir être utilisée pour d'autres buts que ceux affichés par la volonté nécessaire à sa création."

La fille semblait perdue et le sourire de Lucius s'élargit d'autant plus. Il daigna néanmoins expliquer :

"Par exemple, un Avada Kedavra est engendré par une volonté qui va contre la nature de la magie, puisque pour fonctionner il doit créer un couloir d'énergie qui anéantira jusqu'à la magie qu'il trouve sur son chemin, et il ne peut être utilisé pour autre chose que pour tuer : c'est donc de la magie noire. A l'inverse, le cercle du Styx, qui est utilisé pour créer les inféris, a pour effet de mettre la magie là où elle ne devrait pas exister : c'est donc un sortilège conte-nature. Mais il peut être détourné facilement et servir à réparer des liens magiques brisés : le cercle du Styx est donc à la limite du tolérable mais n'est pas de la magie noire.

-Le cercle du Styx est classé parmi les sortilèges noirs, objecta Hermione. C'est l'un des plus graves sortilèges des forces du mal.

-Et il est utilisé tous les jours à St Mangouste." compléta espièglement Lucius.

Hermione resta muette.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Drago, qui gardait le silence et un visage froid depuis le début du repas, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mauvais en voyant son père clouer le bec de la Sang-de-bourbe.  
Voir Granger muette était un spectacle...fort appréciable.

Drago regretta une seconde que Weasley ne soit pas là pour voir ça avant que la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée ne lui revienne en mémoire.  
Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux et Drago regarda discrètement son père.

Il était vrai que le patriarche de la famille Malefoy était régulièrement absent le soir.  
 _A cause de son travail !_

Son père ne pouvait pas avoir honte de lui, tenta de se rassurer Drago.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Le cercle du Styx, murmura Hermione, visiblement perturbée. On l'utilise en psychomagie ?

-Seulement dans les cas les plus...dans certains cas." acheva rapidement Lucius en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa femme.

Cette petite dinde de Granger allait finir par faire du mal à Narcissa avec toutes ses questions indélicates.  
Narcissa avait d'ailleurs délaissé son plat et son sourire s'était fait chancelant.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette chose demande si Narcissa connaissait la psychomagie ?

La psychomagie était loin d'être une pratique répandue...officiellement. Extrêmement dangereuse, cette forme de magie était utilisée sous sa forme atténuée par tous les hypocondriaques du monde magique et sous sa forme pure...pour les cas les plus graves.  
Et surtout...surtout personne n'en parlait. Déclarer que l'on allait voir un psychomage pour régler ses problèmes, c'était avouer sa faiblesse.

Les Weasley, d'après ce que Lucius avait entendu dire au ministère, avaient eu recours à un psychomage public après l'agression de leur fille mais même eux ne le criaient pas sur tous les toits.

En y réfléchissant un peu... les Weasley ne nieraient certainement pas y avoir recouru. Mais le clamer haut et fort...non, même eux ne s'en vanteraient pas.

"J'ai pratiqué une fois, déclara Narcissa, à la surprise de Lucius. Nous avions fait un pari avec Bella...avec ma soeur et je devais aller voir ce que cela faisait."

Lucius haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça et il ne pouvait dire si l'affirmation était véridique ou non. Mais cela sembla convenir à la sang-de-bourbe et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir dîner tranquil...

"Comment cela s'est-il passé ?" interrogea la fille.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Granger était engagée dans une conversation pire que lassante avec ses parents et Drago continuait à ruminer ses sombres pensées.

Il était vrai que Drago avait souvent été battu par Potter.  
Au Quidditch, à la coupe des Quatre Maisons, en cours...  
Quand il avait voulu faire condamner la bestiole du demi-géant, Potter l'avait arrêté. Potter avait aussi détruit un basilic, fait échappé Sirius Black et passé les épreuves des professeurs en 1ére année.

Mais Drago était bon en Quidditch, vraiment ! Il s'entraînait tous les jours...enfin, presque tous les jours.  
Et pour le reste...il haïssait Potter !

Peut-être Drago devrait-il parler de cette lettre à son père ?  
 _Non._  
Cette lettre...c'était son affaire. Weasley l'avait insulté, Lui.  
Il n'irait pas se cacher derrière son père.

Après tout, il était parfaitement capable de faire souffrir Weasley sans l'aide de son père. Et puis...peut-être même parviendrait-il à trouver quelques renseignements intéressants qui feraient la fierté de ses parents.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Cela commençait à devenir une habitude : Narcissa se sentait à la fois heureuse et inquiète en parlant à la fille.  
Elle était bien évidement contente de voir l'enfant sortir de sa coquille. Cela plairait au Maître.  
Mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait nettement préféré que la discussion porte sur autre chose que la psychomagie.  
Bien que la fille l'ignore, ce sujet était relativement tabou chez les sorciers.  
Pour être tout à fait honnête, Narcissa aurait pratiquement trouvé plus normal de discuter de l'accomplissement de son devoir conjugal que de...ça.

D'autant plus que chaque seconde qui passait risquait de voir son mensonge s'écrouler.  
Le Lord voulait visiblement que la fille aille voir Mrs. Gateway. Et Narcissa aurait du lui dire que les psychomages accomplissaient des miracles, qu'elle en était la preuve vivante.  
Mais...Narcissa ne savait pas si cela était dû à son psychomage personnel ou au traumatisme qui l'avait poussé à suivre les conseils de Mr. Sunslice, mais elle répugnait à expliquer pourquoi et comment cela s'était passé.  
C'était si... _intime_.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Narcissa avait beau parler d'une voix posée et douce, Lucius voyait bien le masque qui commençait à se fissurer.  
La sang-de-bourbe n'en finissait pas de poser des questions et cela réveillait visiblement des souvenirs douloureux chez sa femme. Lucius décida donc de prendre les choses en main et profita d'une - rare - pause dans le flot des questions-réponses pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

"Puisque vous avez tant d'intérêt pour la chose, pourquoi ne pas consulter nos livres à ce sujet. La bibliothèque en est remplie.

-Vraiment ? s'écria l'amie de Potter.

-J'ai bien conscience que cela doit être un choc pour vous après avoir côtoyé les Weasley, mais oui, il existe des sorciers qui savent lire."

La fille s'empourpra et Lucius regretta ses paroles.  
Non pas qu'elles fussent fausses, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné des ordres clairs concernant l'affreuse gamine...et insulter les amis de Granger en sa présence n'en faisaient pas partie.

"Les Weasley sont des gens très bien ! s'offusqua la gamine.

-Certainement, coupa Narcissa. Mais nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes et...Lucius a parfois du mal à se contenir."

La fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et Lucius, voulant clore la discussion avant qu'elle ne s'envenime, dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

"Quoiqu'il en soit, si c'est la dangerosité de la psychomagie qui vous intéresse, sachez que vos amis les Weasley l'ont eux-même pratiquée sur les conseils de Dumbledore.

-Quoi ?" siffla l'enfant avec un manque de dignité flagrant.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

L'information fit sourire Drago. Ainsi, les Weasley avaient eu recours à la psychomagie.  
Les imbéciles, songea Drago. Il n'y avait que les faibles qui recouraient à la psychomagie, disait toujours son père. C'était sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs que Granger avait eu besoin d'aller pleurnicher dans les jupes d'une vielle charmeuse de runes...

 _P_ _athétique_.

Drago se demanda néanmoins pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.  
Son père le lui avait-il caché ? Ou ne l'avait-il appris que récemment ?

Avait-il eu peur que son fils ne fasse un mauvais usage de cette information ?  
Drago regarda son père, inquiet. Il avait une envie terrible d'utiliser cette information nouvelle contre Weasley mais...et si cela Lui déplaisait ?

Et puis, tant pis, décida Drago.  
Insulter les Weasley ne faisait de mal à personne. Et cette information était certainement plus humiliante que confidentielle...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Vous avez épuisé tous vos crédits d'abonnement pour les lettres express." annonça la boîte accrochée au cou de Coquecigrue.

Ron pesta. Il avait volé la boite à envoi express dans la chambre de Percy - un cadeau du ministère sans doute - et avait espéré qu'elle serait un peu plus chargée. Quatre lettres à vitesse transplanée, c'était tout ? Évidement, Malefoy n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre les gallions qu'il avait en trop dedans... _Stupide aristo décadent !_

Il faudrait compter sur des délais d'envoi normaux à présent...ou remettre la boite dans la chambre de Percy en espérant qu'il puisse la faire remplir au ministère...ou essayer de convaincre les jumeaux de trafiquer la boite.

Ron soupira et détacha son regard de la boite - et de Coq qui, pour une fois, se tenait tranquille - pour déplier la nouvelle lettre de Malefoy.

Il commença la lecture.  
Il lu.  
Il finit sa lecture

...

Allongé sur son lit, Ron avait les joues rouges et les mains tremblantes. Il aurait néanmoins été incapable de dire si c'était à cause de la colère ou de la peur.

La lettre était plus qu'insultante et le nouveau _cadeau_ de Malefoy terrifiait Ron, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Mais l'objectif avait été atteint.  
C'était le plus important, tenta de se persuader Ron.

Alors même s'il avait envie d'attraper son balai et de voler jusqu'au manoir Malefoy pour botter les fesses de cette ignoble fouine bondissante, Ron resta suffisamment calme pour attraper une plume et un encrier et commença à souligner les passages de la lettre qui lui paraissaient les plus intéressants.

 _Bonsoir Weasley,_

 _Puisque tu ne sembles pas me croire, j'ai joint une petite Photo à cette lettre. Comme tu peux le voir, ta sale petite sang-de-bourbe_ dors _bien chez nous. Heureusement que c'est ma mère qui s'est occupée de lui trouver son_ linge de nuit _, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que j'aurais eu à photographier sinon._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, cette chose est toujours aussi exaspérante. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point nous souffrons de devoir supporter sa conversation aux dîners. Quand je pense que ma mère a même été obligé de la sortir ! C'est humiliant. Mais bon, il semblerait que Granger ne puisse pas survivre sans une baby-sitter à ses côtés._

 _Au fait, tu savais que Granger avait un nouveau point en commun avec ta famille et Potty le cinglé ? Elle aussi est complètement folle. Tellement folle qu'on a du lui prescrire des s éances de psychomagie. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle aime ça, ta tarée. Elle en redemande même. A croire que vous fréquenter tous les deux à fini par lui abîmer le cerveau._

 _Au passage, la sang-de-bourbe est en plein stage découverte ici. Tu sais, elle a été tellement surprise de découvrir que certains sorciers avaient des bibliothèques qu'il a bien fallu que nous lui expliquions que les Weasley n'était pas représentatifs de la culture sorcière. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle comprendra mieux quand elle verra la différence entre notre manoir et votre porcherie._

 _Bon, je dois te laisser. Je ne voudrais pas rater la lente agonie de Granger (ne t'en fais pas, je te tiendrais au courant...ou pas)._

 _Passes le bonjour à Potty le cinglé pour moi._  
 _Et n'oublies pas de lui dire où est sa_ petite-amie _. Il est cordialement invité à passer au manoir quand il veut._

Tentant de contenir sa colère, Ron fit le tour des éléments qu'il avait pu rassembler :  
Hermione était chez les Malefoy et, même si Malefoy paraissait avoir accès beaucoup trop facilement à elle, celle-ci était bien traitée.  
L'Hermione sur la photo, bien que dans une position que Malefoy n'aurait jamais dû voir, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été torturée.  
 _Un bon point_.

Malefoy avait également parlé de sa mère, apparemment forcée de jouer les baby-sitter pour Hermione.  
 _De jouer les geôlière, plutôt !_  
Et Hermione dînait avec eux...

Mais il y avait plus intéressant encore : _ma mère a même été obligé de la sortir !.  
_ Cette simple phrase prouvait qu'Hermione pouvait sortir de chez les Malefoy.  
Évidement, songea Ron : il devait sûrement y avoir des papiers à remplir pour...l'enterrement.  
Bien sûr, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très joyeux mais Ron reprit espoir en pensant à l'enterrement. En effet, les Malefoy seraient obligés de laisser Hermione aller dire au revoir à ses parents...ne serait-ce que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du ministère.

Mais il y avait peut-être autre chose... _on a du lui prescrire des séances de psychomagie...  
_ Visiblement Hermione voyait un psychomage. Visiblement, il y avait des chances qu'elle le revoit.

Ron frémit en se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait entendu parler de psychomagie. A l'époque, Ginny restait prostrée durant des heures dans sa chambre et osait à peine se montrer à l'heure des repas.

Les psychomages avaient un accès quasi-illimité à l'esprit de leur patient et pouvaient être très dangereux. Ron avait lu plus d'une fois des articles dans la presse au sujet de séances de psychomagie ratées accidentellement...ou non.  
On disait même que, du temps de la première guerre, Vous-savez-qui avait utilisé des psychomages pour soumettre des gens à l'impérium.

Mais si ses parents avaient fini par faire appel à un psychomage, cela voulait certainement dire qu'ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que cela...ou alors que Ginny avait vraiment été dans un état désespéré.  
Et Ron croyait se souvenir que la famille avait demandé l'aide de Dumbledore pour s'assurer que le psychomage choisi ne risquait pas d'aggraver les choses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pensa Ron en ramenant son regard sur la lettre, Hermione allait voir un psychomage. Sortait-elle pour cela ou les Malefoy faisaient-ils faire les séances à domicile ? Et surtout... _Elle en redemande même.  
_ Était-elle tombée sur un psychomage peu scrupuleux ou tentait-elle quelque chose pour échapper aux Malefoy _?_

Les questions tournaient dans la tête de Ron et il avait du mal à faire le tri entre toute ces informations. Réfléchir, analyser, comprendre, ça c'était...  
...le travail d'Hermione.  
Mais Hermione n'était pas là. Et Harry non plus. Ron était tout seul et l'absence de ses amis le faisait se sentir comme...nu _._

Harry, Hermione et lui, c'était comme le chien à trois tête d'Hagrid. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, lui, pauvre petite tête privée de ses deux compagnons ?

Ron regarda ses mains tremblante et essaya de se calmer.

Bon sang... _Hermione !_

Il avait beau essayer de se dire que tout irait bien, qu'Hermione était intelligente, que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait décidé de faire profil bas...il y avait cette maudite photo.

Malefoy...espèce de veracrasse poisseux !

Si même lui, si bas, si insignifiant, avait le pouvoir de s'introduire dans sa chambre, de la prendre en photo alors qu'elle était totalement seule et sans défense...

Ron n'avait pas vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pour se le représenter que ce qu'en avait dit Harry : autrement dit pas grand chose.  
Pourtant il imaginait sans problème une silhouette terrifiante, aux mains pales et menaçantes, aux yeux rouges et aux pupilles fines comme des lames de rasoirs, s'avançant vers cette Hermione de la photo : encore innocente, inconsciente du danger et incapable de résister.

Ron hoqueta. Il fallait qu'il se calme.  
Laisser son imagination déborder n'aiderait pas Hermione _.  
_  
Inspirant profondément, il posa ses yeux sur le dernier passage souligné : _quand elle verra la différence entre notre manoir et votre porcherie._ Il était donc prévu qu'Hermione puisse se déplacer dans le manoir.  
Peut-être pour aller à la bibliothèque évoquée. Si c'était le cas, alors ils étaient stupides, tenta de se rassurer Ron : Hermione n'était peut-être pas en mesure de s'échapper seule mais avec autant de livres à portée de main, elle trouverait sans doute un moyen de se protéger.

En attendant, pensa Ron en regardant ce qu'il avait souligné...il pouvait chercher des information sur le psychomage qu'avait consulté Hermione.  
La question, bien sûr, étant de savoir qui il allait bien pouvoir interroger...

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur et sa seule chance de s'améliorer pour faire des fanfictions toujours plus belles, fantastiques, drôles, parfaites...alors pour améliorer la fanfiction et participer à cette formidable aventure, toi aussi...review !**

 **Au passage, si quelqu'un sait comment passer plusieurs lignes sans que ce soit automatiquement reformaté, ça m'intéresse :)**


	8. Chapter 7 : L'article de la Gazette

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, 2/3 inventions et mes OCs qui ne me rapportent pas une mornille.

Hello !

Ici un journaliste abominable, Narcissa qui fait des progrès, Hermione qui fait du sur-place et Drago qui est un crétin.  
La petite scène du diner chez les Malefoy et un peu...moins formelle que ce qu'on pourrait attendre chez des sang-purs, mais j'essaie d'imaginer ce que pourraient vraiment faire les personnages s'ils étaient dans cette situation et...je voyais difficilement Drago passer de la fouine bondissante à un grand blond au regard acier et au cœur de glace en un battement de cils.

Mais bon, c'est mon point de vue, vous pouvez le partager ou non...

 **Swangranger** : _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me rassure beaucoup :)_

Bref, j'arrête de parler et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'article de la Gazette**

Furieuse, Narcissa jeta le journal sur le lit dans un geste bien peu aristocratique.  
Bien évidemment, la nouvelle de la mort des parents de Granger ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps secrète mais...pourquoi _ça_ ?

Le petit déjeuner allait bientôt être servi, tenta de se raisonner Narcissa. Elle devait s'habiller et se maquiller avant de descendre : entre Hermione et les mangemorts rodants plus ou moins perpétuellement dans le manoir, il était hors de question qu'elle se permette une simple robe de chambre comme...comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que trois.

Narcissa soupira en se remémorant les longues discussions et les moments paisibles qu'ils avaient vécus avant qu'Il ne revienne.  
Bien sûr, elle voulait vivre dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, loin des impurs et de la bassesse de ce monde. Mais elle avait passé l'âge des idéaux et la vie dans un monde en paix, aussi souillé soit-il, lui plaisait.  
La première guerre avait été terrible. Elle y avait perdu ses deux soeurs, ses cousins, bon nombre d'amis...c'était presque un miracle que leur petite famille ait survécu.

 _Non, pas un miracle. L'oeuvre de Lucius._

Fermant les yeux, Narcissa se rappela la rubrique nécrologique qui remplissait les pages de la _Gazette_ , le chemin de traverse où les boutiques fermaient les unes après les autres, les maisons incendiées dont elle voyait les restes fumants lorsqu'elle allait faire ses courses à Prés-au-Lard ou sur le chemin de traverse.  
Mais Lucius avait été là. Durant la guerre, il les avait protégés. Et après...après aussi.

Il avait réussi à persuader le ministère de leur innocence.  
Il s'était battu. A coup de gallions, de sourires et poignards dans le dos.  
Et les Malefoy avaient remonté la pente, retrouvé leur respectabilité.

Alors maintenant...Narcissa ne voulait plus. Bien sûr, elle approuvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle avait un fils à présent.  
Et il méritait mieux qu'un monde en guerre qui engendrerait inévitablement un monde en ruine.  
Elle ne voulait pas avoir survécu à l'enfer pour voir son fils le vivre à son tour...

Narcissa rouvrit les yeux et se leva machinalement pour aller prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire.  
Sur son chemin, elle vit le journal du matin - que Lucius se faisait toujours livrer en avance à et sa colère refit surface.

Une photo de Granger entourée de ses parents faisait la une. Et si Narcissa ignorait comment le journaliste avait réussi à se procurer la-dite photo, elle était en revanche certaine que l'article n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.  
A commencer par Hermione.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hermione laissa son doigt courir le long du livre. La couverture était attrayante et elle éprouvait un certain réconfort à sentir le cuir familier sous sa main.

Même s'il fallait admettre que les Malefoy remplissaient leurs devoirs d'hôte à la perfection, Hermione se sentait mieux ici, dans la bibliothèque.

Pourtant, songea Hermione, la matinée avait été plutôt bonne si, bien sûr, on tenait compte du fait qu'elle était toujours retenue chez une bande de mangemorts psychopathes.

Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé sans incident notable...si l'on exceptait bien sûr le fait que Malefoy fils s'était plaint de douleurs aux avants-bras tout en refusant de dire comment il avait réussi à se retrouver littéralement couvert de griffures et de morsures de _chat_ en l'espace d'une nuit.

Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire triomphal en voyant la masse de cicatrices dont l'auteur, selon toute évidence, ne pouvait être qu'un animal qu'elle connaissait très bien.  
Elle était néanmoins surprise dans la mesure où, Pattenrond ayant dormi dans sa chambre la nuit, elle avait du mal à voir _quand_ Malefoy avait pu se faire malmener par son merveilleux compagnon à poil roux.

Mais Hermione avait su se retenir de rire et de poser des questions pour le moins indiscrètes, et aucune dispute n'avait eu lieu.  
A présent, Hermione, enfin délivrée du supplice de déjeuner à la table des Malefoy, regardait attentivement les titres du rayon dédié à la magie de l'esprit de la bibliothèque des Malefoy.

Mrs. Malefoy, également dans la bibliothèque, n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Elle devait se trouver non loin de là, assise dans son fauteuil et absorbée dans le petit livre qu'Hermione l'avait vu prendre sur la table basse.

 _Runes intimes : 101 questions-réponses sur la psychomagie._

Hermione attrapa le livre et le posa au dessus de la petite pile qu'elle portait déjà à bout de bras. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bout de la rangée et se retrouva dans l'allée centrale de la bibliothèque. Elle remonta l'allée et atteignit l'un des petits espaces de lecture de la pièce.

Mrs. Malefoy était déjà installée confortablement et sirotait un thé en lisant. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers Hermione, totalement absorbée par sa lecture.

Hermione se déplaça jusqu'à un des fauteuils placé près d'une table basse et y posa ses livres. Elle saisit le premier et commença à lire.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

La psychomagie était véritablement une science fascinante et Hermione avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler à Poudlard.  
Y avait-il des dangers si grands à l'utiliser que l'on préférait taire jusqu'à son existence ? Hermione ne comprenait pas.

Peut-être les livres des Malefoy étaient-ils biaisés ? Peut-être cachaient-ils des informations...

Pourtant Hermione devait admettre qu'elle avait adoré sa première séance. Mrs. Gateway l'avait aidée à faire le vide dans son esprit et à y voir clair.  
Hermione ne pouvait pas ramener ses parents. Elle ne pouvait que garder le souvenir d'eux au fond de son coeur et espérer que, où qu'ils soient, ils soient ensembles et heureux.

Ils n'avaient pas souffert, ils étaient ensembles à présent, et jamais leur fille ne les oublieraient.

 _Oui, Mrs. Gateway avait raison._

La vie ne s'était pas arrêtée avec eux et Hermione, malgré tout son chagrin, ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au désespoir.

Pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé que Harry et Ron soient là. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient très doués pour consoler les gens mais...ils lui manquaient terriblement.  
Harry et son sourire, Ron et son humour.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes.

Elle ne voulait plus être seule.  
Elle serra les poings, tentant de se calmer.  
Mais elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient là...

Les larmes commencèrent à couler et Hermione referma précipitamment son livre.  
Elle se leva et, le livre toujours dans sa main, s'éloigna du coin lecture.  
Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et courut rapidement à sa chambre.  
Sans s'arrêter, elle alla se cacher dans la salle-de-bain et referma la porte derrière elle.

Cela ne faisait que quatre jours et déjà elle craquait.  
Mais elle était si seule...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Narcissa regarda la fille partir presque en courant.  
Hermione allait mal. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Jusqu'ici, rien n'avait semblé pouvoir l'apaiser. Rien ...sauf cette insolente psychomage.

Narcissa hésita. La psychomage serait sans aucun doute efficace. Mais...à dire vrai, Narcissa répugnait à recontacter cette Gateway.  
Même si le Maître semblait vouloir qu'Hermione voit cette femme, Narcissa n'avait aucune envie d'aller implorer _son_ aide le lendemain de sa première humiliation.

Elle se leva donc et se mit à marcher vers la sortie.  
Bien sûr, il faudrait prévoir une nouvelle séance de psychomagie.  
Mais pour cette fois, Narcissa serait bien capable de se débrouiller seule.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et hésita un instant : la fille avait du retourner dans sa chambre, n'est-ce pas ?  
Par mesure de précaution, Narcissa sortit sa baguette et exécuta délicatement les mouvements requis. Aussitôt, le sortilège détecta les empreintes de pas les plus récentes et les nimba d'une lumière fluorescente.

Hermione était bien partie vers la chambre.

Narcissa suivit les empreintes et se retrouva devant la porte de la pièce où devait se trouver Hermione. Elle toqua, puis, n'ayant aucune réponse, entra prudemment.  
Pas de traces de la fille.  
Mais des bruits de sanglots discrets qui venaient de derrière la porte de la salle-de-bain.

Narcissa s'approcha, toqua à nouveau, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée à clé  
Soupirant, Narcissa se remémora toutes les fois où, enfant, Drago s'était enfermé dans un placard pour bouder.

Elle posa ses mains et son oreille sur la porte.

"Hermione ? C'est Narcissa, déclara-t-elle. Je vais entrer."

Puis, Narcissa lança le sort et un déclic se fit entendre.  
Elle appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit.

La fille était appuyée sur le mur. Elle avait pleuré.  
Elle tenait un livre serré dans ses mains et oscillait doucement comme si elle avait tenté de se bercer elle-même.

Quelque chose passa entre les jambes de Narcissa et celle-ci sursauta.  
Le gros chat roux se jeta sur sa Maîtresse et vint ronronner à ses pieds.

Narcissa agita à nouveau sa baguette et un flacon apparut dans sa main. Elle le tendit à Hermione.

"C'est une potion d'apaisement, dit-elle. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

-Je ne la prendrais pas." affirma Hermione, avec un visage buté.

Narcissa soupira. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié à quel point les enfants pouvaient être têtus.  
Hermione plissa les yeux et redressa le menton, prête à défendre son point de vue.

La fille ressemblait tant à Drago quand il faisait ses caprices étant petit que Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Mrs. Malefoy riait gaiement et Hermione se sentait gênée. Etait-elle risible à ce point ?

"Excusez-moi, réussi à souffler Mrs. Malefoy. Mais...vous ressemblez tellement à mon fils."

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle la comparer à Malefoy ? Ils...ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun.

Mais Narcissa, qui avait réussi à se contenir, la regardait maintenant avec un sourire amusé et des yeux rieurs qui perturbaient Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
Elle ne ressemblait pas à Malefoy !

"Bon, dit Mrs. Malefoy en faisant disparaître le flacon de potion. Chocolat ou thé ?"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Mrs Malefoy était visiblement de très bonne humeur et cela tranchait de façon étrange avec le deuil auquel Hermione faisait face.

Mrs Malefoy se dirigea vers la porte et glissa, avant de sortir :

"Je vais mettre le chocolat sur la coiffeuse. Viens quand tu te sentira prête."

Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'y aller.  
Mais Pattenrond se détacha d'elle et se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte.  
Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'autre pièce, attendant visiblement Hermione.

Pattenrond était un demi-fléreur et un animal intelligent. Il avait su détecter Pettigrow le jour même où il avait fait sa connaissance et ne s'était pas trompé sur Sirius.

Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun risque à prendre le thé avec Mrs. Malefoy.  
Peut-être avait-elle le droit de ne pas être totalement seule.  
Peut-être pouvait s'accorder quelques minutes de douceur sans que cela ne nuise à Harry.

Et puis...le professeur Rogue ne lui avait-il pas dit de se fondre dans le décor ?

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Narcissa était...contente.  
La fille, malgré ses réticences, avait repris trois fois du chocolat chaud, confirmant ainsi l'intuition de son hôte : Hermione était comme son fils ; une enfant. Et en cela, ils avaient bien plus de points communs que Narcissa ne l'aurait imaginé à l'origine.  
Car après tout, quand il était petit, Drago aussi ne sortait de son placard qu'en échange d'un bon chocolat chaud.

 _Ah, les enfants..._

Puis, elle avait réussi, en commençant par parler de psychomagie, à faire dévier la conversation vers la mode sorcière et à expliquer à Hermione à quoi servaient les différentes brosses à cheveux qu'elle avait mises dans sa coiffeuse.

Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une petite victoire et Narcissa devait actuellement faire face à des problèmes bien pire que celui-ci mais...vaincre le crime contre la bienséance que constituait la chevelure d'Hermione faisait parti de ces petits plaisirs de la vie qu'il fallait savoir savourer.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Narcissa avait même réussi à persuader la fille de la laisser lui montrer comment faire.

Ainsi, Narcissa se retrouvait donc devant la coiffeuse, à brosser les cheveux de la jeune fille, transformant petit à petit la crinière indisciplinée en une soyeuse et belle cascade brune.

"Pour des cheveux comme les tiens... expliquait Narcissa. ...il vaut mieux n'utiliser que des sorts doux et non-pénétrants. Ce type de cheveux peut nécessiter un travail _très_ régulier et des sorts de lissage plus forts ne feraient qu'abîmer le cheveu...

Hermione n'avait pas l'air très intéressée par ce que Narcissa disait mais celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. La conversation paraissait peut-être ennuyeuse à la jeune fille, mais à ce niveaux d'inélégance, Narcissa jugeait l'enseignement nécessaire.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hermione avait envie de bailler.  
Elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Non, elle était juste...bien.  
Mrs Malefoy lui brossait doucement les cheveux et, loin de ressentir une quelconque douleur due aux démêlage des cheveux, Hermione avait plutôt l'impression d'être en plein massage du crane.  
...et elle se sentait bien.

Mrs. Malefoy parlait sans discontinuer de choses qui n'intéressaient pas vraiment Hermione mais sa voix posée avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Un peu comme une berceuse.

Hermione ignorait si la fenêtre était enchantée ou non, mais un soleil réconfortant passait au travers des rideaux et, entre Pattenrond qui ronronnait sur la coiffeuse, Narcissa qui parlait doucement et le mouvement apaisant de la brosse dans ses cheveux, la jeune fille devait bien admettre qu'elle se sentait _apaisée_.

Paresseusement, Hermione tendit la main pour attraper la tasse de chocolat posée devant elle.

Mrs. Malefoy était l'ennemi insidieux, tenta-t-elle de se rappeler. Hermione se trouvait chez l'ennemi, en danger et...

 _Chocolat..._ fut la seule information que son cerveau parvint à enregistrer lorsqu'elle sentit le doux breuvage couler dans sa gorge.  
Et Hermione prit le temps d'apprécier sa gorgée de chocolat chaud avant que son esprit ne se remette à analyser la situation.

Mrs. Malefoy n'avait pas tenté de lui arracher d'informations, se rassura-t-elle. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui était en train d'enregistrer des informations.  
Bon, il s'agissait d'informations inutiles concernant toutes les évolutions de la mode sorcière ces trois dernières semaines mais le fait restait le même : elle ne trahissait pas Harry.

Et puis, le professeur Dumbledore ne s'était-il pas assuré qu'elle soit en sécurité ? Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal et elle ne dirait rien volontairement.

Hermione ferma les yeux, oubliant petit à petit sa tristesse et sa méfiance.  
 _Tu réfléchis trop,_ lui aurait sûrement dit Ron.  
Il n'y avait pas de danger. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur ici et maintenant.  
Ici et maintenant.

Et doucement, Hermione se laissait faire.  
Pourquoi fallait-il donc que l'ennemi fasse un aussi bon chocolat chaud ?

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Narcissa referma la porte et sourit.  
De l'autre côté, Hermione devait être allongée sur son lit, un livre à la main.  
Calmée et les cheveux brossés, la jeune fille avait peu à peu fait taire son chagrin et Narcissa avait décidé de prendre congé.  
Tout s'était bien passé mais mieux valait partir maintenant, sur une note positive, que de risquer de gâcher l'instant présent.

Tout allait pour le mieux et Narcissa pouvait se féliciter d'avoir su gérer au mieux la situation.

 _Et sans appeler Gateway_ , se rengorgea Narcissa.

Contrairement à cette psychomage de bas étage qui avait besoin de toute un panoplie de sortilèges pour mystifier le monde, _elle_ n'avait eu besoin que d'un peu de douceur et d'un litre de chocolat chaud.

Narcissa repartit vers la bibliothèque. Même si le temps passé avait été fructueux, elle ne devait pas oublier ce sur quoi elle avait été en train de travailler avant qu'Hermione n'ait besoin de son aide.

Les fils de Brocéliande n'attendaient qu'elle pour faire leur office.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Accroupi sous le bureau, Ron tentait de défroisser discrètement le journal.  
Il n'avait jamais été lecteur assidu de la _Gazette_. Généralement, il ne lisait que les gros titres et la rubrique des sports, s'attardant assez peu sur les intrigues politiques et les faits divers qui remplissaient les pages du quotidien.  
Bien sûr, pendant le tournoi, il avait lu les articles sur Harry, mais à Poudlard, c'était surtout Hermione qui lisait et relevait les détails de l'actualité.

Seulement aujourd'hui, quand il avait demandé quelles horreurs Skeeter et ses petits copains avaient pu encore écrire sur Harry, il avait bien sentit la gêne de son père.  
Et surtout, il avait bien vu sa mère mettre subitement et accidentellement le feu au journal posé sur la table.

 _Accident, mon oeil !_ pensa furieusement Ron.

Fort heureusement, Percy, qui semblait avoir décidé de démarrer une vie d'ermite, avait pris l'habitude de se faire livrer son propre journal dans sa chambre.  
Ron était donc monté discrètement et se trouvait maintenant sous le bureau de son frère, le journal du matin dans les mains.  
Et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de lire.

Apparemment bien informée à trop informée à la _Gazette_ , détaillait de manière abominable les déboires d'Hermione.  
Et même si Ron savait qu'il avait besoin des informations contenues dans l'article, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager.  
Comment ces choses qui se faisaient passer pour des journalistes pouvaient-il oser parler d'Hermione de la sorte ?

 _Hermione Granger, une jeune amie de Potter a perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. A croire que le Survivant porte malheur. Quoiqu'il en soit, on dit que la jeune femme, très perturbée, serait atteinte de troubles de magie accidentelle. Elle serait, d'après une source fiable, forcé de suivre une cure chez Mrs. Gateway, une psychomage renommée du chemin de traverse..._

Et tout l'article continuait ainsi, ridiculisant Hermione et humiliant Harry. Les Malefoy, eux, étaient en revanche glorifiés :

 _Fort heureusement pour la pauvre orpheline, la famille Malefoy, en tant que grande donatrice de la Communauté d'Aide aux Orphelins Sorciers, a accepté de la recueillir le temps qu'il faudra pour lui trouver une famille d'accueil. Nul ne doute qu'en présence de sorciers si généreux et influents, la jeune fille aura accès à tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. On en viendrait presque à l'envier, si la raison de sa chance n'était pas aussi tragique ..._

L'article donnait à Ron l'envie de vomir. Ou de frapper quelque chose. De préférence grand, humain et travaillant à la _Gazette du sorcier_.

Ron ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le torchon qu'il tenait dans les mains.  
Il voulait crier, pleurer, frapper, mordre.  
Il voulait...  
Il voulait qu'Hermione soit là pour lui dire quoi faire et qu'Harry arrive pour tout réparer.

Mais Harry était coincé chez ses moldus et Hermione n'était pas en mesure de l'aider.  
Ron était tout seul et il devait faire quelque chose...sans se tromper.

Il rouvrit les yeux.  
L'article avait au moins un côté positif : il lui donnait l'information dont il avait besoin.  
La psychomage d'Hermione s'appelait Gateway.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

La journée avait pourtant été fructueuse, songea Narcissa :  
Elle avait passé un bon moment avec Hermione, elle avait pu voir son fils s'entraîner au Quiddicht dans le jardin, et elle avait bien avancé sur sa conception du sortilège de Brocéliande. Le schéma des runes à apposer était presque fini et elle avait pu commencer la potion qui servirait à enchanter le tissu.

En somme, tout allait parfaitement bien.  
Tout, sauf son fils qui avait visiblement décidé de venir gâcher cette si délicieuse journée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Malefoy ?" siffla Hermione.

Narcissa aimait beaucoup son enfant, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il était parfois...très enfant. Pour ne pas dire stupide et puéril.

"Drago, je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile d'en rajouter. Miss Granger a bien assez de soucis en ce moment, le sermonna son père. De plus, il serait bon que vous vous rappeliez votre rang et la façon dont la famille Malefoy se doit de traiter ses invités."

Lucius avait parfaitement raison. Malheureusement, Narcissa savait que son intervention arrivait trop tard.  
Et puis, c'était Lucius qui les avait lancé sur ce sujet.  
Parfois, son mari était aussi stupide que son fils. A moins, bien sûr, que ce ne soit son fils qui soit aussi stupide que son mari.

"Où est la _Gazette_ ? demanda furieusement Hermione.

-Plaît-il ?" répondit Lucius en tentant - très piètrement - de prendre un air innocent.

Oui, Narcissa devait bien l'admettre : _jusqu'ici_ , sa journée avait été parfaite.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hermione fulminait.  
L'article, qu'elle avait fini par arracher des mains de Malefoy, était odieux. Non content de l'humilier, elle, il fallait aussi qu'ils se moquent d'Harry et souillent la mémoire de ses parents.

La rage montait en elle, la faisant trembler. Pourtant, un autre sentiment la faisait vibrer également : un vide, une douleur qui menaçait de déborder.

"Drago, tu montes dans ta chambre. Et inutile d'appeler les elfes pour t'apporter à manger : tu es privé de dessert." claqua la voix de Narcissa.

Hermione entendit vaguement Malefoy protester. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du journal.  
La _Gazette_ s'était moquée d'elle l'année précédente lors du tournoi des trois sorciers mais rien de ce qu'avait pu dire Skeeter n'avait eu une telle portée.  
Là...là, c'était ses parents...morts...dont la _Gazette_ se moquait.

 _Sans ses parents trop ignorants du monde sorcier pour comprendre ce que vit leur fille, on peut espérer que celle-ci sera à même de choisir de meilleurs amis que ceux qu'elle possède actuellement..._

L'auteur de l'article, qui avait signé n°273, n'avait ménagé que les Malefoy. Tout les autres - Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, les Weasley et, surtout, son père et sa mère - étaient, au mieux pris en pitié, au pire raillés et humiliés.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle se leva brusquement de table et courut hors de la pièce.  
De quel droit osaient-ils ?

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Narcissa se glissa doucement dans la chambre.  
Un miaulement doux la salua et, étrangement, cela la rassura.

La fille était roulée en boule sur son lit, le chat serré contre elle comme une grosse peluche très poilue.  
Elle pleurait.

Narcissa s'approcha et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. La chose était une impure, elle ne méritait pas son attention. Seul l'espoir d'obtenir les faveurs du Maître pouvait justifier que l'on s'intéresse à elle.  
Pourtant, Narcissa ne pensait ni au Maître, ni à sa position...ni même à son fils, quand elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.  
Juste à ces grands yeux brillants et à tout ce qu'ils reflétaient.

La jeune fille se raidit sous son contact et Narcissa se sentit...gênée.

"Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'ignore qui a fait paraître cet article mais je peux vous assurer que cela ne restera pas impuni."

Perturbée et peu habituée à gérer ce genre de désespoir, Narcissa se sentait totalement inutile.

"Ce qu'ils ont dit sur mes parents... souffla Hermione. Ce sont des monstres."

De l'avis de Narcissa, le qualificatif _monstre_ pouvait tout aussi bien s'appliquer aux moldus qu'aux journalistes. Néanmoins, elle supposait qu'Hermione voulait parler des journalistes.

"Partez, continua Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter votre fausse compassion ce soir."

Narcissa fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre que les mots s'adressaient à elle.  
Bien évidemment, la fille n'avait pas tord : elle était là parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de s'occuper de la prisonnière.  
Sinon, pour quelle raison se serait-elle occupée d'une sang-de-bourbe mal dégrossie ?

Pourtant, quand elle referma la porte sur la jeune fille qui serrait toujours son chat dans ses bras, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur se serrer.  
Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Severus revérifia son équipement.  
Eleg n'était pas particulièrement puissante et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle puisse lui faire du mal.  
Mais elle était passée maître dans l'art de s'échapper et si jamais elle y parvenait... le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrirait ce que manigançait son maître des potions.

Après avoir ré-examiné pour la huitième fois la totalité de ses armes et potions, Severus se leva et passa sa cape.  
Cette nuit, il saurait ce qu'Eleg voulait faire de Granger... ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait ce que Severus pensait de cette idée.

 _Quitte ou double_ , songea-t-il.

Décidément, Severus haïssait ce rôle d'espion.  
Mais il aurait encore plus haï de ne rien savoir.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! (enfin pour aujourd'hui).**  
 **Le suspense va mourir au prochain chapitre. (ou pas : cette histoire devait faire 25 chaps à tout casser et je viens de finir le 37ème sans avoir fini).**  
 **Cela signifie néanmoins qu'il vous reste 1 semaine pour essayer de deviner ce qu'a fait Eleg ! (une séance de psychomagie avec Gateway et une révélation spéciale envoyée par mp à celui/celle qui trouve).**

 **Bref : j'attends vos avis/impressions/sentiments/idées...**


	9. Chapter 8: Le projet Main Gauche

**Disclamer :** Hp & son univers appartiennent à JKR, la warner bross, etc. Je ne fais qu'utiliser cet univers en y ajoutant ma très modeste contribution et je ne touche pas une noise pour mes écrits (les reviews, en revanche...j'aime !)

Joyeux 1er mai ! (ou 2 mai, ou 30 avril selon votre position sur la planète)

J'avoue avoir douté pour ce chapitre.  
Je pouvais conserver le mystère intact et faire échouer Severus, avant de vous faire découvrir lentement les ficelles de cette histoire.  
Où alors, je pouvais vous mettre dans la confidence, vous donner la clé du mystère et vous laissez venir regarder le drame qui va se dérouler du côté de ceux qui savent...  
Finalement, c'est mon petit côté sentimental qui a tranché et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de vous présenter mes bébés. Vous saurez donc tout (ou presque) des plans diaboliques d'Eleg et...je vous retrouve à la fin pour parler de nos chers personnages.

 **Swangranger** : _Merci mille fois pour ta review, ça fait juste super plaisir de voir que tu continues à suivre. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le projet Main Gauche**

* * *

Le soleil devait être levé depuis deux bonnes heures quand Severus entra dans le cachot.  
Au milieu de la pièce, une jeune fille reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

Severus avait réussit à capturer Eleg un peu plus de quatre heures auparavant.  
Le polynectar aurait du avoir cessé d'agir depuis longtemps. Mais Eleg était une biomage relativement douée. Peut-être était-elle parvenu à faire durer les effets de la potion plus longtemps.

Au moins quatre heures... quand il aurait fini de l'interroger au sujet de ses plans, il faudrait que Severus pense à mettre la main sur ses recherches.

"Bonjour Eleg, dit Severus en la voyant relever la tête. A moins que tu n'aies changé de nom autant que de visage.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Eleg, bégaya la jeune fille.

-Vraiment ? répondit Severus sur un ton doucereux. Et comment t'appelles-tu dans ce cas ?

-Je...je m'appelle Maïa. Maïa Gateway, souffla la fille en jetant des coup d'oeil effrayés autour d'elle. Je me souviens de vous...vous...vous m'avez frappée. Vous m'avez frappée et vous m'avez emmenée. Au mon dieu..."

Eleg ne réagissait pas du tout de la façon à laquelle Severus se serait attendu. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si...innocente ?

"Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir, supplia le corps trop jeune d'Eleg. Je ne dirais rien à personne : je sais garder un secret. Mes parents ont de l'argent, je le volerais...et les bijoux de maman aussi si c'est ce que vous voulez. Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie. Je...je vous en prie..."

La voix de la fille se brisa et Severus sentit le doute monter en lui. La fille avait l'air vraiment perdue et ses pleurs ne semblaient pas factices.  
Il y avait plus de quatre heures qu'il l'avait capturée...

Se pouvait-il qu'Eleg ait réussi à l'induire en erreur ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait capturé la véritable enfant et pas celle qui prenait du polynectar ?  
Comment savoir ?

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour savoir la vérité mais Severus répugnait à l'utiliser : ses réserves de véritasérum étaient très faibles et sa nouvelle préparation ne serait pas prête avant deux semaines. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher une de ses dernières fioles pour rien...

Pourtant, il avait besoin de ces informations. S'il s'agissait bien d'Eleg, ne pas l'interroger aurait des conséquences terribles.  
Et si ce n'était pas Eleg, il aurait perdu un temps et une potion précieuse pour rien.

La fille pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et Severus était de plus en plus persuadé que ce n'était _pas_ Eleg.

Finalement, il saisit la fiole qu'il avait mis sur la table en prévision de l'interrogatoire. Son véritasérum était puissant, se rassura Severus, et il n'aurait besoin que d'une goutte pour connaître l'identité de sa prisonnière.

Il versa ladite goutte dans un verre d'eau et reposa la fiole.

"Ouvrez la bouche, ordonna Severus en s'avançant vers la fille, le verre à la main. Ce n'est pas empoisonné et je promets que je vous relâcherais d'ici quelques minutes... si vous buvez ceci."

La fille avait le visage baigné de larmes et Severus sentit une certaine gêne monter en lui. La petite était visiblement désespérée et rien en elle ne faisait penser à Eleg.  
Elle le regarda, perdue, avant d'acquiescer et de tendre le cou vers le verre d'eau.  
Severus prit le geste pour un assentiment et aida la fille à en boire le contenu.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je m'appelle Maïa Gateway." répondit la fille en tremblant.

Severus soupira. Il avait capturé la mauvaise idiote.  
Il allait se pencher pour libérer la gamine de ses liens lorsque le nom réveilla quelque chose en lui.  
 _Gateway..._  
Il avait déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part.

Et il était pratiquement sûr que le nom avait été lié à Granger.  
 _Mrs. Gateway,_ se rappela-t-il. La psychomage que voyait Granger.

"Votre mère est une psychomage, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Severus.

-Non, affirma la fille. Maman ne travaille pas. Elle s'occupe de la maison et elle fait des tableaux."

Severus plissa les yeux. Il paraissait tout de même étrange qu'il entende le nom _Gateway_ deux fois en aussi peu de temps et qu'il n'y ait aucun lien.  
Gateway n'était pas un nom sorcier et, pour ce qu'il en savait, pas un nom spécialement répandu en Grande Bretagne. S'agissait-il vraiment d'une coïncidence ?

"Vous ne connaissez pas du tout de Yaa Gateway ? interrogea Severus.

-Je connais une Yaa Clédefaille, c'est la concierge de l'immeuble. Et je m'appelle Gateway. répondit peureusement la fille. Mais je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Yaa Gateway."

Severus haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui était plus intéressant. Il y avait effectivement un lien.  
Le problème, c'était que l'adresse que lui avait donnée Eleg pour qu'il puisse la contacter - et chez qui il avait trouvé la fille - correspondait à une petite maison, pas à un immeuble.

"Où habite Mrs. Clédefaille ? demanda Severus.

-Au 20 rue princesse, à Lille, dit Gateway.

-Lille ? reprit Severus, perturbé.

-Oui, répondit Gateway. La ville de Lille, dans le nord de la France."

Severus écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre. En fait, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris : Eleg avait complètement disparue pendant les treize années d'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, étant donné le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle avait - et la puissance de ceux-ci, il paraissait logique qu'elle ait passé du temps à l'étranger.

 _La France, donc..._  
La question étant de savoir si elle y résidait toujours ou si elle s'était déplacée depuis.

Severus regarda Gateway. Eleg avait-elle encore besoin de l'enfant ? Ou lui avait-elle déjà pris suffisamment de cheveux pour pouvoir tenir longtemps.  
Comment savoir ?

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, supplia Gateway. Vous avez promis de me libérer.

-C'est vrai, accorda Severus avec un sourire effrayant. Et je vais même vous ramener chez vous."

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

L'immeuble était en réalité une vielle maison de maître dont les anciens étages avaient été réaménagés en appartements.  
Arrivé sur place, Severus constata que l'appartement de Gateway ressemblait étrangement au salon de la maison anglaise où il l'avait capturée.  
 _Maudite Eleg..._  
Gateway lui expliqua ou trouver l'appartement d'Eleg et il quitta la jeune fille, non sans lui avoir jeté un rapide _oubliette_.

En montant les escaliers, Severus regarda sa montre et pesta : il était midi passé.  
Il lui avait fallu un demi-heure pour obtenir un droit de passage dans le couloir franco-britannique reliant Londres et Dunkerque et presque quatre heures pour trouver une cheminée reliée à Lille qui comprenne l'adresse donnée malgré son accent anglais. _Fichu français !_  
Fort heureusement, la Grande Bretagne et la France avaient tous deux de très bons réseaux de transports - si on exceptait les très gros déficit en langue des français. Car Severus savait bien que, sans le couloir de la manche et le réseau de cheminées, il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre son objectif aussi rapidement et, surtout, aussi discrètement.  
Néanmoins, même avec une telle rapidité, Severus savait qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant le soir.

Il ne pouvait donc qu'espérer que personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence. Car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait ce qu'il était en train de faire...il aurait alors de très gros problèmes.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement d'Eleg, Severus jeta un rapide sortilège de repousse-moldu.  
Il s'apprêtait à forcer la serrure lorsqu'un léger déclic se fit entendre.

"Entre Severus, dit une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte. Le thé va refroidir."

Severus poussa la porte et entra dans un petit salon bien aménagé.  
Une femme d'un âge plus que certain se tenait assise, bien droite, dans son fauteuil et portait une délicate petite tasse, probablement remplie de thé, à ses lèvres.

"Eleg ?" demanda Severus.

La femme hocha dignement la tête. Elle ne ressemblait pourtant pas à la Eleg de ses souvenirs et il était pratiquement certain qu'elle n'était pas sous polynectar.

"Tu sembles surpris, soupira la femme. Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que je conserverais mon apparence physique ? Pas alors que j'ai autant d'ennemis dans la nature..."

Severus s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son adversaire. Ce que disait Eleg avait du sens. Il était évident qu'elle avait du se cacher et changer de visage.

"Néanmoins, sourit-elle. J'ai réussi à conserver mon nom. Tout le monde me prend pour une malheureuse homonyme de la cruelle Eleg Fesog. Pauvre de moi !"

Cette fois-ci, Severus ne pu cacher son étonnement : Eleg n'avait pas changé de nom ? Comment les autorités françaises et anglaises avaient-elle pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence ?  
Eleg était peut-être plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait. A moins que le problème ne se situe du côté des aurors...

"Mais tu devrais t'asseoir, Severus, reprit-elle. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais l'intention de rester quelques temps et il serait très impoli de ma part de ne pas t'offrir de thé."

Toujours éberlué, Severus parvint néanmoins à se contenir et à aller s'asseoir calmement en face de la sorcière.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Severus.

-Disons que j'en ai une petite idée, admit Eleg. Tu t'intéresse au projet Main Gauche, je crois.

-Le projet Main Gauche ? répéta lentement Severus.

-C'est le nom du projet qui implique ta petite protégée, expliqua Eleg. Une vielle idée qui dormait dans mes tiroirs et que le Maitre veut remettre à l'ordre du jour.

-Vraiment ? murmura Severus. Et puis-je savoir quelle idée ton esprit détraqué à bien pu pondre cette fois ?

-Détraqué ? renifla dédaigneusement Eleg. Ah, Circé maudisse les simples d'esprit !"

Eleg prit le temps d'attraper la pince à sucre, de prendre exactement trois morceaux, qu'elle laissa tomber dans sa tasse un à un, et de faire tourner deux fois sa cuillère dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant de reprendre :

"Mais puisque cela t'intéresse tellement, je consens à t'expliquer... La Main Gauche est un projet de création de baguettes-humaines, dit-elle les yeux soudainement brillants. Nous allons les transformer, mon ami.

-Les transformer ? répéta Severus, complètement perdu.

-Oui, répondit Eleg, un air fou sur le visage. Nous allons changer la structure de la magie des nés-moldus pour qu'ils puissent nous servir. Ils deviendront nos baguettes, ils serviront de vaisseaux à notre magie. Nous utiliserons Poudlard pour trouver la matière première."

Severus se contint pour éviter tout mouvement brusque. L'idée paraissait tellement folle et... contre-nature qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que voulait faire Eleg. Un sorcier ne pouvait pas être en même temps une baguette. Il y avait contradiction dans les termes.

"Tu veux utiliser des morceaux de leurs corps pour créer des baguettes ? demanda Severus en cherchant à trouver un sens à toute cette histoire. Remplacer le coeur de dragon par le coeur de né-moldu ?

-Nein, nein...nein ! claqua Eleg. Je ne suis pas une biomage de pacotille. Je vais bien plus loin que cela. Nous allons tout transformer. Pour utiliser ta métaphore : la chair, la peau et le sang des nés-moldus serviront de bois et leur magie remplacera le coeur de Dragon."

Severus tentait désespérément de trouver un sens à la folie d'Eleg. Mais il ne parvenait qu'à être effrayé.

"Ils ne se rendront compte de rien. Nous ferons tout progressivement. Petit à petit, il se sentiront liés à nous, bien avec nous...jusqu'à ce qu'enfin nous puissions les utiliser à notre guise. Nous pourrons réaliser nos sortilèges à travers eux, sans utiliser l'impérium et sans leur faire de mal. Il amplifierons la puissance de notre magie et nous permettront d'agir à distance. Imagine Severus : une population sorcière purifiée, aux pouvoirs décuplés par l'asservissement des nés-moldus et des baguettes à intelligence humaine, gardant suffisamment de liberté d'esprit pour être d'agréables compagnons mais assez soumis pour être nos meilleurs serviteurs. Ces choses sans valeurs deviendront à la fois nos meilleurs amis et nos meilleurs armes."

Soudain, il comprit. Transformer les nés-moldus de sorte qu'ils soient porteurs mais plus maitres de leur magie. Faire en sorte que leur magie appartienne à un autre... Eleg voulait _voler la magie_ des nés-moldus.

Severus frémit. L'idée de tous ses élèves transformés en armes, impossibles à détecter car conservant leur parfaite liberté d'esprit mais prêt à laisser échapper la puissante magie d'un mangemort au moindre moment, terrifia le Maître des potions. L'idée d'Eleg, c'était l'arme parfaite : le meilleur amplificateur qui soit pour la magie sorcière, des baguettes capable d'élaborer des stratégies, et la possibilité pour les mangemorts d'agir à distance sans se mettre en danger.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut Granger pour ça, dit Severus.

-Elle est notre prototype, approuva Eleg. Elle sera la première.

-Et le Seigneur des ténèbres te laisse faire ? demanda ironiquement Severus. Il n'a pas peur que tu te rates et que tu lui détruises sa magie avec tes plans.

-Elle n'est que le prototype. C'est un bon matériau mais elle n'est pas digne de notre Seigneur, répondit Eleg en se resservant une tasse de thé. Nous avons déjà un cobaye pour servir de maître à cette baguette-humaine.

-Un cobaye ? Tu dois être bien sûre de toi pour refuser ainsi de tester ton invention, railla Severus.

-Cette personne est une de mes plus grandes amies, se défendit Eleg. Et elle ne coure aucun risque. J'aurais été prête à tester mon art sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres si nous avions pu le faire. Mais c'est cette vulgaire sang-de-bourbe que nous avons pu capturer et pas le matériau dont rêve le Maître.

-Le matériau dont rêve le Maître, répéta Severus, pétrifié.

 _Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'..._

"Harry Potter, souffla Eleg. Elle n'est que le prototype. C'est lui qui compte. Si le projet Main Gauche fonctionne, il servira le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Potter était donc bien la cible. Granger n'était qu'un moyen. Un dommage collatéral que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait soumettre pour servir ses ambitions.  
Severus n'avait plus aucun doute : il devait faire échouer le projet.

"Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je m'en mêle car il y avait des risques, rappela Severus.

-C'est vrai, reconnu froidement Eleg. Il y a, malheureusement, un petit défaut à la technique qui fait que nous ne pourrons pas la systématiser. Les baguettes-humaines seront réservées aux meilleurs. C'est bien naturel, d'ailleurs. Comment pourrions-nous...

-Tu as parlé d'un défaut, la rappela-t-il à l'ordre, avant qu'elle ne reparte dans un de ses délires. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, se reprit-elle. En fait, il est nécessaire de créer un lien indéfectible entre le sorcier et sa baguette. Et...il est donc nécessaire de sacrifier une personne en qui la future baguette à des sentiments positifs fort, pour pouvoir créer ce lien. En ceci, le cas Granger est fort intéressant.

-Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Severus.

-C'est une orpheline, qui a peu de lien dans le monde moldu et qui découvre le monde sorcier. Ses caractéristiques ressemblent fort au but final. Si nous réussissons en sacrifiant une personne avec qui elle a des liens de coeur et pas de lien du sang, alors...

-...alors vous réussirez avec Potter, compléta Severus.

Severus la fixait, incrédule. Transformer Potter en baguette humaine : il comprenait l'attrait du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le plan d'Eleg.  
Il comprenait également le danger que ce plan représentait pour l'Ordre du Phénix et pour Potter.  
Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Maintenant.  
Et tant pis si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se posait des questions en découvrant Eleg morte : il trouverait bien une justification.

-Oh, j'oubliais, dit Eleg. Si tu me tues, non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au courant, mais en plus cela n'arrêtera pas ce qui se prépare. Je m'en suis assurée."

Severus se força à sourire en espérant que sa grimace serait convaincante.

"Si je t'aide, demanda-t-il. Me créeras tu une baguette ?"

Eleg le regarda avec surprise. Avant de sourire.

"Bien sûr."

Severus se demanda une seconde s'il était possible d'avoir une crampe à force de trop sourire. Il commençait à avoir mal.

En tout cas, il avait compris ce que voulait faire Eleg, son but final.  
Mais pour la vaincre, il lui faudrait savoir comment elle comptait s'y prendre. Connaitre tous les détails de son plan.  
Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : il devrait lui faire croire qu'il la soutenait et espionner.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Entrez Mr. Weasley. J'attendais votre visite."

Ron se glissa nerveusement dans la pièce.  
Pourquoi s'était-il embarqué dans cette galère, déjà?  
Ah, oui...pour Hermione.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous prie."

Ron alla s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil qui occupait le centre de la pièce.  
Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

"J'ai...j'ai entendu dire que vous auriez une de mes amies comme patiente, finit-il par articuler.

-Vous êtes ici pour Miss. Granger, asséna Gateway.

-Euh...oui, bafouilla Ron, toujours en train de se demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand il avait élaboré son brouillon de plan. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous occupiez d'elle alors je voulais savoir...si elle allait bien.

-Les gens qui vont bien font rarement des cures de psychomagie, fit remarquer Gateway.

-Mais vous pouvez sans doute m'en dire plus, argumenta Ron. Je...je suis un peu inquiet pour elle.

-Je comprends, dit Gateway avec un doux sourire. Mais vous devez également comprendre que tout ce que mes patients me disent relève du secret professionnel.

-Et si nous parlions de ce qu'elle n'a pas dit, suggéra Ron. Ou de ce qu'elle a fait. Comment était-elle...physiquement ?

-Brune, répondit Gateway, un petit sourire en coin prenant forme sur ses lèvres. Avec des yeux noisettes. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron fixa la psychomage sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les adultes ne remarquent qu'il était parti et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour pousser Gateway à lui parler.  
A la réflexion, il n'avait peut-être pas travaillé son plan aussi bien qu'il l'aurait dû.

"Allons, Mr. Weasley, je ne suis pas votre ennemie, reprit Gateway avec, pour la première fois, une pointe d'accent français. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement les Malefoy. Votre amie va bien."

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas, objectivement, s'il pouvait faire confiance à la femme mais...il attendait cette nouvelle depuis si longtemps.

"Elle est juste perturbée par les événements récents, continua Gateway. Il y a cependant peu de risques qu'elle se laisse manipuler par le Seigneur des Ténèbres : c'est un esprit fort."

Ron frémit en entendant les dernières paroles de la psychomage. Hermione était forte, ça il le savait. Mais Hermione était à présent entre les mains de Vous-savez-qui, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit de taille face à ce monstre. Méme Harry avait eu du mal à s'opposer à lui et il était le _survivant_.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ? demanda Ron, anxieux

-Pour le moment, je dirais...rien, murmura Gateway, en se penchant pour servir une tasse de thé à Ron. Il semblerait que Mrs. Malefoy se soucie uniquement du bien-être d'Hermione. Et, pour ce que j'en sais, rien n'est prévu avant la fin de l'été... oups, on dirait que j'en ai trop dit."

Ron trépigna sur son siège. Il fallait qu'il sache. Mais...et si la femme était une alliée de Vous-savez-qui ?

"Mrs. Malefoy pense un peu trop fort, expliqua Gateway, mal à l'aise. Et elle a l'air de penser certaines choses...mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela soit vrai...ou pas."

Ron essayait de comprendre.  
Mrs. Malefoy savait - ou pensait - que quelque chose allait arriver à Hermione à la fin de l'été. Cela laissait un peu plus de temps à Ron...si Malefoy ne se trompait pas...et si Gateway ne mentait pas.

"Pourrais-je...m'autoriseriez vous à venir assister à une de vos séances avec Hermione ?" demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

Si seulement il parvenait à la voir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

"Je regrette mais les séances sont particulières, dit Gateway. Mais...vous pourriez venir faire quelques séances de psychomagie juste avant elle. Et la voir en sortant."

Ron ouvrait la bouche pour accepter la proposition lorsqu'il se rappela d'un petit problème...

"-Je n'ai pas d'argent pour les séances, avoua-t-il piteusement.

-Mais vous pouvez payez autrement, affirma Gateway, l'air accommodant. On dit que votre tante a de très beaux bijoux. Du travail de gobelin. Un seul de ces bijoux serait suffisant."

Ron hésita : on parlait tout de même de voler à sa tante les rares objets de valeur que possédait la famille Weasley.  
Pour se donner du temps, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but deux grandes gorgées de thé. Gateway lui sourit.

"Un seul bijou ? demanda-t-il.

-Un seul, répondit Gateway, déjà victorieuse. Elle possède...une jolie bague avec un petit rubis. Qu'elle ne met jamais. Elle ne remarquera même pas sa disparition et vous pourrez voir Hermione autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez."

Ron acquiesça.  
Gateway avait raison. Que représentait une breloque que Tante Muriel ne mettait jamais comparée à la vie d'Hermione ? Rien.

Un petit cri d'oiseau se fit entendre et Ron sursauta.  
Sa montre lui indiquait qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

"Excusez-moi, dit Ron. "Je dois y aller.

-Mais bien sûr, accorda Gateway. Partez et revenez vite. J'ai si hâte de vous revoir Mr. Weasley."

Elle se leva et le raccompagna vers la porte. Avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron et le poussa à se retourner.

"Oh, _Ron_ , j'oubliais presque... elle laissa glisser ses doigts sous le menton de son patient et le força à relever la tête. Rien de ce qui s'est dit ici ne sera dit dehors. Jamais et à personne. Pas même à Harry Potter."

Gateway avait un regard étonnant et Ron était certain que ses yeux étaient la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu en ce monde.  
Des yeux aussi beaux ne pouvaient pas trahir. N'est-ce pas ?

"Oui, s'entendit-il répondre. Je ne dirais rien. Jamais et à personne."

Et il en était sûr.

"Ce sera notre petit secret, suggéra Gateway d'une voix terriblement douce.

-Notre petit secret." répéta Ron, le souffle court.

Gateway avait raison, il fallait taire la chose.

 _Jamais et à personne.  
Pas même à Harry Potter_

Gateway avait raison.

C'était leur petit secret.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Severus était parti depuis quelques minutes quand un coup sec se fit entendre à la porte.

"Entre, chérie." soupira Eleg en se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

Une femme âgée, ressemblant fort à ce qu'aurait du être Eleg si elle n'avait pas passé une bonne centaine d'année à changer de visage, pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Tu es seule ? interrogea la nouvelle arrivante.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver" répondit Eleg.

Sa vis-à-vis soupira et Eleg s'interrogea : quand ses deux compagnes avaient-elles réussi à prendre autant de place dans sa vie ?  
Etait-ce trois ans auparavant, quand la stupide concierge de son immeuble avait décidé de la faire chanter ?  
Ou bien quelques mois après, quand les premiers ennuis étaient arrivés ?  
A moins que ce ne soit encore plus récent, quand elle avait découvert à quel point elles étaient formidables en tant que cobayes...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une jeune fille blonde entra.

 _Des enfants..._ songea Eleg.

Elles n'étaient que des enfants qui jouaient avec le feu.  
Si l'on avait dit à Eleg, quatre ans auparavant, qu'elle se retrouverait un jour à enchaîner les plans foireux avec pour seules alliées deux gamines au sang impur et sans la moindre expérience du combat...elle aurait sans aucun doute appelé discrètement _SOS medico-mage_.

Et pourtant, elle était là, à mettre en oeuvre un projet qui allait contre tous ses principes et qui la mettait en danger pour...pour quoi au juste ?  
Parce qu'une moldue en avait eu envie ?  
Parce qu'elle avait été incapable de sacrifier une sang-de-bourbe ?  
Parce que l'appel de la science avait été plus fort que tout ?

Ou pour les trois à la fois ?

La plus jeune des trois vint rejoindre ses partenaires de crime et Eleg la regarda.  
La fille était jeune mais nul n'aurait pu nier qu'elle était belle. Eleg en était presque jalouse. En fait, elle aurait sûrement été jalouse si elle n'avait pas fini par considérer que la petite lui...appartenait.

Elle et l'autre. La sang-de-bourbe et la moldue.  
Deux êtres qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir le droit d'accéder au monde sorcier.  
Mais Eleg devait bien admettre qu'elle aimait les avoir à proximité et travailler avec eux. Sans compter le fait qu'elles devaient bien être les seules personnes au monde en qui elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance.

Eleg se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle s'était sentie lasse, incomprise et frustrée, que ce soit pendant sa fuite ou même avant. Mais quand elles étaient à trois, à inventer toutes sortes de projets et d'objets nouveaux, Eleg se sentait vivante. Plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
Et même si elle savait que c'était mal, Eleg ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que ça dure.

"Je viens de lire la _Voix du sorcier_ , annonça Maïa. Il y a eu un vol au musée Vauban. Le ministère se félicite d'avoir su appréhender les coupables en moins de trois jours. Mais les reliques sont toujours perdues. D'ailleurs..."

Eleg sourit en écoutant Maïa discuter des dernières nouvelles de la France sorcière : il était assez étrange de voir à quel point le ministère français pouvait être clairvoyant lorsqu'il s'agissait de capturer des petits voleurs à la sauvette et incapable quand il fallait traquer des mangemorts en fuite.

A côté de Maïa, la vielle femme se retransformait peu à peu.  
Les effets du polynectar cessaient de faire effet et, très vite, un visage beaucoup plus jeune apparu. La nouvelle femme avait un peu plus de dix-neuf ans et un faciès difficile à porter dans un pays comme la France.  
Djibé n'était pas laide, loin de là. Mais elle avait une beauté commune pour sa race et une peau trop sombre pour espérer éviter les remarques et les insultes dans une cité qui, après avoir importé des travailleurs par milliers, peinait maintenant à lutter contre le chômage causé par la désindustrialisation.

"Je vais bientôt devoir y aller : j'ai cours dans une demi-heure, déclara Djibé, en coupant Maïa dans son monologue. Mais avant de partir, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose : j'ai eu la visite du pote à Potter aujourd'hui.

-Weasley est venu te voir ? l'interrogea Eleg.

-Comme tu l'avais prévu, s'enthousiasma Maïa en levant des yeux pleins d'admiration vers Djibé.

-Et que s'est-il passé? demanda Eleg.

-Il a décidé de démarrer une cure de psychomagie et...il va nous apporter la bague de Déméter en échange."

Eleg ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr, il y avait un risque non négligeable à vouloir s'approcher aussi près de l'Ordre du Phénix mais... la bague de Déméter !

Eleg tendit sa main devant elle et imagina la bague à son doigt.  
Djibé était si adorable...

"Comme ça... continua Djibé. Non seulement Eleg va pouvoir augmenter sa collection de bijoux mais en plus nous avons un sacrifice de rechange si jamais Mrs. Malefoy ne...suffisait pas.

-Bien sûr, osa timidement Maïa. Mais tu es sûr que...

-Nous ne ferons de mal à personne, la rassura tendrement Djibé. La greffe n'est pas douloureuse : Hermione ne sentira même pas le lien qu'il y aura entre nous. Et quant au sacrifié : une fois le sacrifice fait, il ne saura jamais ce qu'il a perdu. On ne regrette pas ce genre de chose une fois qu'elle est partie."

Eleg ne dit rien. Les filles étaient parfois très naïves, chacune à leur manière.

Quand elle avait expliqué le principe de la greffe aux deux jeunes filles, Eleg ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elles réussissent à en perfectionner le mécanisme jusqu'à repousser les limites de la magie au delà de ce qu'elle avait jamais pu imaginer.  
Mais elles l'avaient fait. Innocemment, pour le plaisir de faire.

Eleg devait néanmoins faire attention. Car, elle en était presque certaine : Djibé savait. Elle savait ce qui avait été fait et ce qui allait être fait. Elle ne percevait juste pas...les implications de leur plan.  
Inversement, Maïa percevait le danger, presque intuitivement, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait craindre.

Et si les deux : l'analyse et l'intuition venaient à se recouper...Eleg ne voulait pas imaginer ce scénario.

Pas alors qu'elle avait enfin la belle vie.  
Pas alors que son plan marchait si bien.  
Pas alors que tout allait si bien...

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

Y voilà !

Mes petits bébés ont pour noms Eleg Fésog, Djibé Clédefaille et Maïa Gateway...et je les aime beaucoup. Ne cherchez pas de bons sentiments en elles. Elles ne sont pas cruelles par nature mais elles vivent pour leur petit trio et ne sont pas des martyrs ou des combattantes de la liberté.  
En fait, mes petits personnages sont nées dans une autre fiction qui hélas n'a jamais été publiée (fiction écrite en commun et pas assez de temps pour se voir avec ma co-écrivaine...qui m'a donnée le droit d'utiliser le trio).  
Pour les décrire un peu (sans trop en révéler) : Eleg est une sorcière d'origine allemande, naturalisée anglaise; c'est aussi une biomage née officiellement en 1881 et officieusement en 1818 (on ne demande jamais son âge à une femme ;) ). Djibé est née le 29 février 1976 et c'est une jeune moldue française d'origine turque douée en mathématique et en arithmancie. Maïa est née le 1er Mai 1980, c'est une franco-italienne, fille de petits bourgeois nés-moldus.  
Si je m'amuse à vous donner leurs nationalités respectives, ce n'est pas vraiment pour faire joli mais surtout parce que cela risque d'avoir une petite influence sur l'histoire et..que vous verrez bien plus tard.

Ah...au fait : le 20 rue princesse existe bien mais, pour autant que je sache, il n'abrite aucun appartement sorcier. Et le couloir sous la manche est bien évidement un parallèle avec le tunnel sous la manche.

J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce petit développement et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos avis/remarques (je réponds à toutes les questions ;) ).

A bientôt et bonne année à tous !


	10. Chapter 9 : Visites au manoir

Bonjour !

Qui dit nouvelle semaine, dit nouveau chapitre :)

Nous sommes exactement cinq jours après la mort des parents d'Hermione. Elle commence à s'adapter à la vie chez les Malefoy et tout ceux qui sont au courant des plans de Voldemort (ce qui commence à faire du monde) agissent dans l'ombre.

Petit résumé pour ceux qui auraient oublié :  
 _Ombrage, dans une tentative de nuire à Dumbledore, a tué les parents d'Hermione et s'est arrangée pour que celle-ci soit placée chez les Malefoy._  
 _Voldemort, qui est en train de travailler sur un projet secret qui lui permettrait de transformer Harry Potter en baguette humaine, a décidé d'utiliser Hermione comme cobaye._  
 _Pour créer une baguette humaine, il faut un sorcier (qui servira de baguette), une personne à qui la baguette va être liée et une personne avec qui la future baguette a un lien positif fort (et qui va finir sacrifiée)._  
 _Narcissa, qui croit qu'elle sera récompensée si elle gagne la confiance d'Hermione, s'occupe des formalités relatives à l'enterrement avec l'aide de Mr. Sunslice, son notaire._  
 _De son côté, Severus a réussi à comprendre ce que veut faire Voldemort et tente de se rapprocher d'Eleg, une mangemorte folle chargée du projet, pour en apprendre plus._  
 _Drago voit une femme étrange tourner autour de sa mère._  
 _Enfin, il apparait qu'Eleg, associée avec deux jeunes femmes, a des projets dont elle n'a parlé ni avec Severus, ni avec Voldemort._

A toute fin utile, je rappelle que les parents d'Hermione _n'ont pas_ été tués par les mangemorts. Les choses s'enchainent très vite et mes personnages sont de sacrés opportunistes mais il n'y a aucun complot.

Ah, et une dernière petite chose : pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, Tidmedle Loevoro (prononcer Tid- mé- deule Leu - vo - ro) fait partie de ma série de personnages un peu taré sur les bords. Ne paniquez pas, elle ne mord que les canards. ;)

Swangranger: Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait super plaisir. Effectivement, _Mrs. Gateway_ connait beaucoup trop de choses. Et trop peu de personnes s'en inquiètent^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** **: Visites au manoir**

* * *

Son fils voulait la tuer.  
Honnêtement, Narcissa ne voyait pas d'autre raison ce nouveau caprice.

"S'il vous plaît, Mère, demanda Drago avec des yeux suppliant. Nous serons sages, c'est promis. Nous n'irons pas embêter la sang-de-bourbe."

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait trop bien son fils pour ne pas savoir qu'il voulait inviter son amie _justement_ pour aller embêter Hermione.

"Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chez Pansy ? argumenta-t-elle. Le réseau de cheminée marche dans les deux sens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais les parents de Pansy organisent une réception en l'honneur de je-ne-sais-quel cousin qui vient les voir demain. Ils ne voudront certainement pas m'avoir dans les pattes." geignit Drago.

Narcissa soupira. En ce qui la concernait, c'était plutôt Pansy qu'elle aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir dans les pattes.  
Drago la regarda avec des yeux suppliants et Narcissa sentit sa résolution flancher.  
Comment aurait-elle pu résister ? C'était son fils, celui pour qui elle se battait...

"Si jamais vous vous avisez d'ennuyer notre invitée... menaça-t-elle.

-Merci Mère, exulta Drago. Je vais prévenir Pansy."

Drago s'éloigna en courant et Narcissa soupira. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hermione tournait en rond. La lettre du notaire était très claire et elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait fait vite.  
Selon les dires de Mr. Sunslice, il avait réussi arranger une rencontre avec ses grands-parents pour le mardi de la semaine suivante. Il avait également pu se renseigner au sujet de la succession et, après avoir constaté l'absence de testament, avait dépêché une équipe sur les lieux pour faire enlever tout objet en lien avec le monde magique.  
La convention d'Arthurin, au sujet de laquelle Hermione s'était renseignée, prévoyait que dans ce cas précis les objet magiques soient mis en sûreté avant que les familles et officiels qui n'étaient pas dans le secret magique soient autorisés à faire le compte des possessions et répartir l'héritage.

Les grands-parents d'Hermione étaient de fervents catholiques et, Hermione devait bien l'admettre, peu ouvert d'esprit.  
Ils avaient un sens de la famille très développé mais leur étroitesse d'esprit et leur attachement profond à leur religion avait poussé la mère d'Hermione à leur taire la condition de leur petite-fille.  
Pour eux, Hermione était une élève très douée qui avait eut la chance de décrocher une place en internat dans un institut privé peu connu mais très performant en termes d'enseignement.

Quant à ses oncles et tantes...  
Son oncle maternel était parti quelque part dans le pacifique et s'y était établi. Il avait un enfant, ou deux. Il revenait rarement et Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'été de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle avait peu de souvenirs de lui et il ne connaissait rien de sa vie de sorcière.  
Sa tante du côté maternel, qui était également son unique tante, était en froid avec sa mère. Elle avait un seul fils, qu'Hermione appréciait très moyennement. Hermione savait peu de choses sur eux. Elle leur envoyait des cartes de voeux chaque année et recevait en échange une carte montrant un paysage de montagne signée, mais sans le moindre mot dessus. Elle croyait pourtant se souvenir qu'ils avaient été proches...il y avait longtemps.  
Son dernier oncle, qui était également son parrain, était le frère de son père. Il avait deux enfants, Mary et Andrew. Hermione les voyait rarement mais elle aimait les retrouvailles avec ce côté de sa famille. C'étaient des gens calmes, qui aimaient discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures et avec qui Hermione se sentait... sereine.

Hermione avait souvent été seule étant enfant. Elle n'avait jamais eut vraiment d'amis avant Ron et Harry. Et même quand elle tait avec eux...elle se sentait parfois de trop.  
Parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'ils étaient deux garçons. Parce qu'ils aimaient le Quiddicht et pas elle. Parce qu'elle adorait l'arithmancie et qu'ils ne comprenaient rien aux chiffres.

Parce qu'Harry était charismatique, que Ron était drôle et qu'elle était juste... utile.

Mais avec ses cousins, elle pouvait avoir de longues discussions prenantes et passionnantes. Elle arrivait à répondre et même à faire de bons jeux de mots.  
Ils lui manquaient.

Mais bientôt, se rassura-t-elle, elle pourrait les revoir et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Alors ? interrogea Pansy. Elle est vraiment ici ?"

Drago prit son temps pour répondre. Il _adorait_ la faire languir.

"Peut-être, accorda-t-il.

-Peut-être ? s'énerva Pansy. Les journaux ne parlent que de ça ! Tout le monde sait que ton père a adopté Gran...

- _Recueilli_ Granger, rectifia brusquement Drago. Mon père a _recueilli_ Granger en tant que membre du conseil d'administration de la Communauté d'aide aux Orphelins Sorciers. Nous n'avons certainement pas _adopté_ cette sang-de-bourbe.

-Bon d'accord... souffla Pansy. Recueillie pas adoptée mais... elle est ici ? Pour de vrai ?"

Drago sourit. Pansy était si prévisible.

"Oui, elle est là, répondit-il. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de l'ennuyer.

-Pourquoi ? s'indigna Pansy. Granger est là, chez vous, et... on doit la laisser tranquille ? C'est une blague ?

-Non, soupira Drago avant de reprendre avec un air mystérieux : L'ordre vient de _très_ haut."

Pansy le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il lui avait révélé le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès qu'il en avait eu la confirmation lui-même et, depuis, elle le regardait comme s'il était un dieu vivant.  
Bien sûr, Pansy avait toujours été ...très attachée lui mais là... là , elle le considérait vraiment comme une personne importante.

"Tu veux dire... murmura Pansy, captivée.

-Oui, dit Drago de sa voix traînante. _Il_ nous a confié Granger pour mener bien une mission...très secrète.

-Et tu sais ce que c'est ? s'enthousiasma Pansy.

-Bien sûr, mentit Drago. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Ses plans doivent rester secrets, tu comprends...

-Allez Drago ! insista Pansy. Tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ? Je saurais me taire.

-Je suis désolé, Pansy, fit-il semblant de regretter. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la sang-de-bourbe de Potter doit rester en bon état."

Pansy pinça les lèvres, furieuse de ne recevoir qu'une demi-réponse.  
Puis, changeant visiblement de tactique, elle lança :

"Si je comprends bien, on vous a chargé de veiller sur elle ?

-C'est peu près ça, confirma Drago.

-Et cette histoire de psychomage, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, admit-il. Ma mère l'y a emmené et elle y retournera sûrement.

-Et elle y va parce qu'elle ne supporte pas la mort de ses parents ou ça a un rapport avec...Tu-sais-quoi ?"

Drago hésita. Il avait cru que Granger était juste une faible d'esprit mais à la réflexion...peut-être que la psychomage faisait effectivement partie du plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Que dire alors ?

"Ca... improvisa-t-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire."

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Lucius ayant réussi enfermer le chat de Granger dans un placard et celle-ci étant partie sa rescousse, Narcissa avait le champ libre pour opérer.  
Elle se glissa dans la pièce et sortit sa baguette.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle déplaça le lit au milieu de la pièce. Elle aurait besoin d'espace pour ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Narcissa fit disparaître les couvertures d'un geste du poignet et ne laissa sur le lit que le drap de dessous.  
Elle attrapa un des petits chaudrons qu'elle avait amené avec elle et fit apparaître un pinceau qu'elle trempa dans la peinture magique.

Narcissa n'était peut-être pas une psychomage renommée mais elle s'y connaissait suffisamment en runes magiques pour manipuler les fils de Brocéliande.

 _Pas besoin de s'_ _appeler Gateway pour faire ç_ _a..._

Elle traça les premiers symboles sur le bord du drap qui se trouvait au plus près du pied du lit. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée, les premières runes devait décrire Hermione et sa situation actuelle. Ces runes recouvriraient l'intégralité du drap de dessous. Elles serviraient de support à tous les sortilèges futurs.  
Autant dire que Narcissa n'avait pas intérêt à rater cette tape.

Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se re-concentra sur son ouvrage.  
Elle devait absolument gagner la confiance de la fille avant Severus.  
Pour que son fils et son mari soient en sécurité.  
Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Et pourtant elle doutait.  
Severus tait un sorcier intelligent et puissant.  
Il connaissait la fille.  
Et, pire que tout, Narcissa savait qu'en cas de problème, il pourrait compter sur l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tout ce qu'elle avait, elle, c'était des gallions, un peu de chocolat et ses fils magiques.  
Autant dire que cela ne pesait pas lourd face aux manigances de Dumbledore.

Narcissa soupira.  
Il fallait quand même essayer.  
Après tout, même avec l'aide de Dumbledore, Severus aurait bien du mal contrer la magie de Brocéliande.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Je suis navré, Severus, mais je ne peux pas vous aider, conclut le vieil homme. Le contrat qui me lie à Tom m'empêche d'agir. Je ne peux ni lui prendre Hermione, ni l'empêcher de se lier Narcissa. Mais si vous m'apportez plus d'informations concernant ce sortilège, je pourrais sans doute empêcher Tom de transformer Harry en baguette humaine."

Severus resta silencieux. Abandonner Granger et sauver Potter : c'était a la solution de Dumbledore ?  
Sacrifier une tour pour sauver son roi.  
Severus reconnaissait bien là la façon de faire de Dumbledore et il comprenait sa logique : Potter était prioritaire. Il était l'élu de la prophétie et devait être préservé à tout prix.  
Même si ce prix s'appelait Granger.

"Donc je ne dois rien faire, demanda Severus, frustré.

-Ne brisez pas votre couverture, lui conseilla Dumbledore. Il faut que nous sachions comment ce sort fonctionne. Il existe un sortilège qui ressemble fortement celui que veut utiliser Eleg. Il n'a rien de nouveau et représente un grand danger pour ceux qui l'utilisent. Mais cette histoire de lien positif à sacrifier ne fait pas partie du sortilège original. C'est cette partie qu'Eleg a dû retravailler et c'est sans doute là que se trouve le plus grand danger.

Severus acquiesça. Il comprenait : Dumbledore lui demandait de trouver des informations avant d'agir.

"Y-a-t-il un danger pour Granger dans l'immédiat ?" interrogea-t-il.

Dumbledore se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et examina Severus de la tête aux pieds. Son regard bleu était dur et il paraissait jauger le Maître des Potions.  
Enfin, il dit :

"Vous souvenez-vous de vos débuts dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Severus ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il, désarçonné. Pourquoi ?

-Je vous avait alors demandé de me faire confiance et de ne pas discuter mes ordres, même s'ils vous paraissaient illogiques, dit calmement Dumbledore.

-C'est exact, acquiesça fébrilement Severus.

-Je vais devoir vous redemander la même chose aujourd'hui, Severus, asséna froidement Dumbledore. Je crains que Miss Granger ne soit effectivement en grand danger mais, quoi qu'il se passe, je tiens ce que vous restiez le plus loin possible de Mrs. Gateway. Cette femme sort de nulle part et j'ai entendu son nom bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Ne l'approchez pas avant que j'en sache plus sur elle."

A nouveau, Severus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré, cette Gateway lui paraissait suspecte également.

"De plus, je vous demande de ne rien faire qui puisse vous mettre en position d'être sacrifié au cours du rituel prévu par l'ennemi, continua toujours aussi durement Dumbledore. Obéissez à Tom et laissez Narcissa se charger de la mission. Ne faîtes pas de vagues.

Severus resta de marbre. Ne pas faire de vagues. Obéir. Gagner la confiance de l'ennemi. C'était le rôle même de l'agent double qu'il avait accepté de devenir. Rien de bien nouveau là dedans.

Mais au plus le temps passait et au plus il comprenait à quel point ce rôle serait pesant.

"Je ne mettrais pas ma couverture en danger, dit simplement Severus. Et je vous tiendrais informé de tout ce qui pourrait arriver."

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Drago marchait gaiement vers le parc. Pansy devait y être.  
Elle était partie devant pour préparer le terrain - autrement dit : rassembler le plus de sucreries possible - tandis qu'il allait enfiler ses vêtements de quiddicht. Il faisait beau et Drago avait une folle envie de montrer le résultat de ses entraînements à Pansy.

C'est en tournant l'angle du couloir que sa bonne humeur disparu brusquement.  
Elle était là.  
La femme la peau étrange.

Elle lui tournait le dos, visiblement occupée fouiller dans un sac gigantesque.  
Et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Qui était cette femme ?  
Que leur voulait-elle ?  
Y-avait-il un risque lui parler ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança et dit à voix haute :

"Bonjour."

Voilà. C'était neutre, passe-partout... audacieux.  
La femme se retourna et le fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Le silence s'installa.  
Drago regretta d'avoir parlé.

"Tu es Drago." dit la femme d'une voix rauque.

Nouveau silence. Que pouvait-il répondre cela ?  
Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait juste pensé... pensé que, peut-être, il pourrait aider sa mère.

"La femme aux longs cheveux lisses, c'est ta mère, continua la femme en le regardant fixement. Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle doit craindre. Moi, je ne lui veux aucun mal.

-Que... commença Drago.

-Ce n'est pas leur première arnaque, le coupa rapidement la femme. Et elles savent ce qu'elles font. Elles ne m'ont juste pas prévue, moi.

-De quoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler ? demanda Drago, perdu. Qui c'est : elles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Et qui êtes-vous, d'abord ?"

La femme regarda étrangement Drago. Elle parut hésiter, puis se décida :

-Je m'appelle Tidmedle. Tidmedle Loevoro, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu me vois, Drago ?"

Drago fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire : tu me vois ? Évidement qu il la voyait ! Et pour être honnête, Drago voyait difficilement comment qui que ce soit pouvait _ne pas_ la voir.  
Cette Loevoro ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue...

"Tu me vois tout le temps, Drago ? murmura-t-elle.

-Euh vous n'êtes pas très discrète, contra-t-il avant d'attaquer : Je vous ai vu tourner autour de ma mère : qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?"

Son ton était devenu beaucoup plus accusateur mais la femme, au lieu d'être effrayée ou de s'énerver, se mit sourire.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha légèrement pour être à sa hauteur.

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, petit Drago, lui dit-elle gentiment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a simplement demandé de m'assurer que tous les participants du projet Ma... Granger jouent leurs rôles.

-Donc vous surveillez ma mère, conclut furieusement Drago.

-C'est exact, reconnu la femme. Mais je ne lui veux aucun mal. Au contraire, je suis sans doute une des dernières personnes du projet qui ne lui veuille aucun mal.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? haleta Drago, alerté. Qu'est-ce qui..."

 _Calmes-toi..._

Il se tu. La voix... dans sa tête...  
Drago ne connaissait pas grand chose à la magie de l'esprit mais il était pratiquement certain qu'entendre des voix n'était _pas_ bon signe.

"Je ne veux aucun mal ta mère, Drago, reprit Loevoro. Mais il va falloir sacrifier une personne à qui la fille tient et certains voudraient bien qu'il s'agisse de Narcissa Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ?" demanda Drago, toujours perturbé par la voix dans sa tête et l'afflux brutal d'informations.

Encore une fois, la drôle de femme le scruta de la tête aux pieds.

"Je vais t'aider Drago, finit-elle par dire. Mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

-M'aider à quoi ? demanda-t-il, troublé et furieux. Commencez par me dire ce qui menace ma mère !"

Le sourire de Loevoro s'élargit. Visiblement, la colère de Drago ne lui faisait absolument rien et ce constat l'énerva encore plus.

"Ta mère a des ennemis, finit-elle par expliquer. Pour être plus exacte, elle a une ennemie en particulier. Une femme avec peu de scrupules, un certain talent pour la biomagie et une capacité de nuisance assez considérable. Cette femme à attaqué ta mère par le passé et elle va recommencer.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Drago, incapable de voir _qui_ pourrait en vouloir à sa mère.

-Parce qu'il faut des cobayes pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissance, répondit Loevoro. Dis-moi, Drago, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tant de tes amis étaient des enfants uniques ? Pourquoi autant de sang-purs de la génération de tes parents avait eut _un seul_ enfant alors que tu as tant d'oncles et de tantes ?"

Drago réfléchit en entendant les paroles de la femme.  
Ses parents n'avaient voulu qu'un seul enfant : voilà pourquoi il n'avait ni frère, ni soeur.  
Vincent et Gregory... bon, vu le résultat, il était plutôt facile de comprendre pourquoi leurs parents n'avaient pas récidivé.  
La mère de Théodore était morte avant d'avoir pu lui faire des frère et soeurs.  
La mère de Blaise avait eu trop peu de maris survivants assez longtemps pour lui faire d'autres enfants.  
Pansy était fille unique.  
Daphnée avait une soeur et un frère.  
Montague...

"Tu cherches trop loin, trancha Loevoro. Les Greengrass sont partis _en villé_ _giature_ pendant la première guerre. Et les autres fratries auxquelles tu penses ont eut leurs enfant après 1978. Mais sais-tu, Drago, pourquoi si peu de sorciers ont enfantés entre 1972 et 1978 ? Sais-tu pourquoi, malgré tous les problèmes de santé que tu as eu étant petit, tes parents n'ont jamais tenté d'avoir de deuxième héritier ? Sais-tu pourquoi le ministère de la magie s'est mis à embaucher des psychomages publics partir de 1978 ?"

Drago resta muet. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'étrange femme voulait dire. Que s'était-il passé entre 1972 et 1978 ? Quel rapport cela avait-il avec lui ? Ou avec sa mère ?  
Et comment pouvait-elle savoir à quoi il était en train de penser ?

"Sais-tu, Drago... reprit Loevoro. ...que c'est ton père qui a poussé le Ministère créer le poste de psychomage public et qu'il a payé lui-même le salaire de tous les employés de ce département pendant les cinq premières années de vie de ce service."

Drago resta bouche bée.  
Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.  
Et pourtant son père et lui parlaient régulièrement ensemble.  
Il connaissait toutes les commissions et associations où son père avait un rôle important.  
Il participait aux galas et aux réceptions que donnait sa mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

"Cette époque n'est pas très connue de ta génération, expliqua implacablement Loevoro. C'est un chapitre de l'histoire que l'on préfère oublier. Il est trop sombre, même pour les passionnés de magie noire. Mais il existe malgré tout certaines personnes...ou certains livres qui ont osés en parler."

Drago avait une furieuse envie de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi son père lui avait caché une partie de sa vie.  
Savoir quel lien cela avait avec sa mère.  
Savoir...

"Mon aide n'est pas gratuite, asséna Loevoro. Et je ne l'accorde pas n'importe qui."

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester et...  
 _Chut..._ susurra la voix dans sa tête.

"Si tu veux que je tire ta mère de ce mauvais pas, il va d'abord falloir me prouver que tu mérites mon aide, continua Loevoro. Trouves ce qui s'est passé entre 1972 et 1978 et trouve le nom de celle qui veut nuire ta mère. Quand tu auras trouvé, viens me voir et nous pourrons peut-être conclure un accord."

Loevoro se pencha et attrapa le sac qui était toujours ses pieds. Elle plongea le bras l'intérieur et Drago entendit de drôles de bruits en provenance du sac.  
Etant donné la portion de bras que Loevoro avait introduit dedans, le sac devait être magique. Et Drago aurait donné cher pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'oeil l'intérieur.  
Que pouvait bien transporter une femme comme Loevoro ?

"Tiens ! dit joyeusement la mangemorte en tendant un objet Drago. C'est une crevette.

-Ca... je vois." fut tout ce que parvint répondre Drago.

Et, effectivement, la mangemorte lui tendait bien une crevette en peluche.

"Elle couine." affirma toujours aussi joyeusement Loevoro.

D'accord... cette femme était folle.

"Oh, et il y a un miroir communiquant l'intérieur, continua Loevoro, à peine plus sérieuse. Si tu veux me parler, tu n'as qu'a ouvrir la peluche et prononcer mon nom devant le miroir."

Bon, elle n'était peut-être pas si folle que ça...

"Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interpella la voix de Pansy. Arrête de regarder dans le vide et vient plutôt dehors. Il faut _absolument_ que je te parle de ce qui m'est arrivé chez Mme Guipure la semaine dernière...

Pansy était au bout du couloir et Drago fronça les sourcils. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était en pleine conversation ?

"Je vais mettre la peluche dans ta chambre." déclara Loevoro en lui reprenant la _chose_ des mains.

 _Allez vas-y._

Drago hésita. Pansy s'impatientait mais il aurait tellement voulu...

 _Vas-y..._

En restant un peu plus, il pourrait peut-être soutirer quelques renseignements ...

 _Vas-y_ _!_

Drago abandonna Loevoro à son sort et rejoignit Pansy.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"C'est tellement gentil vous de m'avoir invitée, Mrs. Malefoy, dit Pansy d'une voix douce, avant de jeter un regard mauvais Granger. Mais vous êtes toujours si aimable. Même avec les personnes les plus...

-Du thé ?" la coupa maladroitement le père de Drago en tendant un pot de jus de citrouille Granger.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient censés garder Granger en bonne santé mais... pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils forcés de se comporter aussi gentiment avec elle ?  
Bien sûr, sa mère devait se faire bien voir de Granger mais... son père ?

Drago regarda son père et la conversation de l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire.  
Certains morceaux de cette conversation étaient flous dans son esprit. Et il avait du mal s'en souvenir.  
En fait, c'était comme si la conversation n'avait pas eut lieu dans la journée mais plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années avant. Et il devait maintenant se forcer pour se remémorer ce qui avait été dit.

Pourtant, il était certain d'une chose : son père lui avait caché des choses.  
Mais pourquoi ?  
N'était-il pas un bon fils ?  
Il était l'héritier des Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

Pourquoi son père lui aurait-il caché des choses ?  
 _1978._  
Il s'était passé quelque chose en 1978.  
Et il fallait qu'il découvre quoi.

Il pouvait demander à son père. Il pouvait faire confiance à son père.  
 _Mais non. Son pè_ _re ne pouvait pas l'aider dans cette affaire._  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance son père ?

Drago avait mal la tête.  
Que s'était-il passé cet après-midi ?  
Il s'était passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Et que pouvait-il dire à son père ?  
 _Pè_ _re, j'ai une crevette en peluche dans ma chambre. Elle couine fort quand on prend son miroir et donc je voudrais savoir quel dé_ _partement du ministè_ _re vous avez financé_ _en 1978._  
C'était un peu étrange.

Drago secoua la tête.  
A quoi était-il en train de penser ? A 1972. Ou 78 ?

A côté de lui, Pansy semblait avoir fini par comprendre que ses hôtes ne la laisseraient pas attaquer Granger et Granger, de son côté, paraissait enchantée de la situation.

Drago baissa les yeux sur son assiette.  
Il était pratiquement certain qu'avant ses réflexions sur Pansy et Granger, il avait pensé à quelque chose d'important.  
Quelque chose au sujet de son père.  
Ou plutôt au sujet de crevettes.

1978 crevettes pour être précis.

Quel rapport y avait-il entre son père et des crevettes ?

"Tout va bien mon chéri ?" demanda sa mère en posant sa main sur le bras de Drago.

Drago leva les yeux vers sa mère.  
Il était complètement perdu.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

Loevoro est bizarre et elle a un effet bizarre sur les gens. Mais ne paniquez pas, tout va bien. Ou pas.

Concernant Drago, il faut bien admettre que j'adore le martyriser. De mon point de vue, c'est... un sale gosse. Le genre de gamin qui vous pourrissait la vie au collège et qui faisait que vous rentriez en pleurs (ou en colère). Mais c'est aussi un sale gosse qui va se retrouver confronté à la guerre. Et là, c'est juste un gamin perdu, qui n'est pas un héro, mais qui n'est qui n'est pas mauvais non plus. C'est un lâche : le genre de lâche qui ne peut pas tuer parce que donner la mort lui fait peur. Et quelque part, c'est le genre de lâcheté qui prouve que le courage n'est pas toujours une qualité.  
Néanmoins, et outre ce côté "gamin qui va en avoir pour vingt ans de thérapie après avoir côtoyé Voldidou", mon Drago est un bon occlumens. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'il a travaillé, c'est un don. Il n'est pas bon en légilimancie (il ne voit pas dans la tête des autres) mais il excelle en occlumancie (il est très résistant à la magie de l'esprit).

Voilà, voilà...  
Il y a maintenant un petit cadre ci-dessous qui attend bien gentiment que vous y écriviez. J'ai bien vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne intéressée par le dernier chapitre mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous preniez la peine de me dire ce que vous pensez. C'est une histoire un peu difficile à mettre en place, ce sont de nouveaux personnages que je teste (et je voudrais vraiment avoir votre avis sur eux) et c'est toujours assez démotivant d'écrire dans le vide.  
Bref, une review ?


	11. Chapter 10 : La mort

Coucou !

J'ai... une mauvaise nouvelle.

J'avais pas mal d'avance sur cette fiction mais, malheureusement, un gros bug a efface la totalité des caractères spéciaux (touts les é, è, à -...)

Du coup, c'est le bordel. Donc je continuerais à poster tous les lundis mais sûrement dans la soirée/nuit. Le temps que je relise et que je remette un à un tous les petits caractères effacés...

Et si vous voyez des espaces bizarres, ça veut juste dire que j'ai zappé un blanc.

Histoire de ne pas vous perdre, voice un résumé et un petit récapitulatif des OCs (other characters) :

Résumé : _Les parents d'Hermione sont morts dans un accident de voiture et les Malefoy ont réussi obtenir sa garde._  
 _Voldemort, qui souhaite transformer Harry en baguette humaine, a décidé d'utiliser Hermione comme cobaye._  
 _Narcissa est chargée de veiller sur elle et Dumbledore a demandé Severus de surveiller l'évolution du projet._  
 _Mais les Malefoy et Voldemort ne sont pas les seuls comploter et d'autres problèmes pourraient bien survenir..._

Liste des OCs:

 **Eleg Fesog** : première arnaqueuse, mangemorte timbrée, biomage, meutrière. C'est elle qui a donnée à VV l'idée de créer des baguettes humaines. Elle a un lourd passé avec les Malefoy.  
 **Djibé Clédefaille (alias Mrs. Gateway)** : deuxième arnaqueuse. Moldue et genie botanique. Sous l'apparence de Mrs. Gateway (psychomage), elle manipule Hermione et Ron.  
 **Maïa Gateway** : troisième arnaqueuse. Jeune né-moldue très belle. Voldemort et Rogue sont persuadés qu'elle est Eleg Fesog qui aurait pris du polynectar.  
 _Les arnaqueuses jouent dans le même camp._

 **Mr. Sunslice** : c'est le notaire qui s'occupe de l'enterrement et de l'héritage. C'est un ami de la famille Black et plus particulièrement de Narcissa.

 **Tidmedle Loevoro** : est bizarre. C'est une femme à la peau pierreuse que VV a chargé de vérifier que son plan se déroule sans accroc et qui, pour une raison pas encore connue, a décidé d'aider Drago.

 **Les autres OCs** (genre la famille d'Hermione ou les parents de Pansy) servent de façon très temporaires (ex :vous entendrez parler de la famille d'Hermione jusqu'à l'enterrement et un peu pendant les questions d'héritage mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'apprendre leurs noms par cœur - ou alors mes personnages vont décider de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et...on en reparle plus tard).

Sinon, je précise que j'ai acheté un jeu de tarot (avec les explications) pour faire ce chapitre. Le jeu existe donc réellement et s'appelle "le tarot des sorcières". Les explications sont vraies (si je ne me suis pas trompée en lisant le bouquin).

Pour le reste je vous laisse lire le chapitre et on se retrouve à la fin.

 **Swangranger** : Merci énormément pour tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de poster aujourd'hui sans elles. J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** **: La mort**

* * *

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
Les fenêtres magiques laissaient de chauds rayons de soleil filtrer au travers des rideaux.  
Etrangement, Hermione se sentait...reposée.

Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud vint lui titiller les narines et elle se redressa.  
La chambre était toujours trop vide et bien rangée pour être conviviale mais les murs solides et les meubles anciens avaient quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant. De routinier.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge que Mrs. Malefoy avait accepté de lui installer la veille.  
8 H 10.  
Les Malefoy servaient le petit-déjeuner 8 H 30. Cela lui laissait vingt minutes pour se préparer.

Hermione se leva et alla se poser devant la coiffeuse.  
Elle n'avait pas de cernes et, contrairement aux nuits précédentes, ses yeux étaient secs. Elle n'avait pas pleuré dans son sommeil.  
En fait, elle ne s'était pas non plus réveillée en sueur et mal à l'aise, comme les cinq dernières nuits.

Tout allait bien.

Hermione détacha son regard du miroir de la coiffeuse et se dirigea vers l'armoire.  
Elle tenta d'ignorer les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté en prévision de l'enterrement à venir et chercha des yeux le reste de ses habits.

Il n'y avait aucun jeans ou T-shirt dans l'armoire et elle regrettait de ne pouvoir porter de vêtements moldus. Mais Mrs. Malefoy avait accepté de lui prendre quelques modèles avec une coupe moldue et c'est naturellement vers ces vêtements que se porta le choix d'Hermione.

Des sous-vêtements simples, une chemise lâche et un pantalon en soie.  
Voilà qui était parfait.

Juste avant de refermer la porte de sa garde-robe, Hermione examina les autres habits.  
Outre le nécessaire de deuil qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux et les vêtements qu'elle avait elle-même choisit pour remplacer ses affaires restées chez elle, il y avait une certaine quantité de robes, de jupes et de hauts inconnus.  
Cela venait-il de Mrs. Malefoy ?

Les habits ressemblaient assez ce que son hôte aurait pu porter et Hermione se demandait si elle oserait un jour les utiliser.  
Ils avaient l'air si peu pratiques...

Hermione se détourna enfin de l'armoire et entra dans la salle-de-bain.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

 _Enfin_ , songea Lucius.

La petite Parkinson avait-elle finalement arrêté d'essayer d'humilier la sang-de-bourbe. Ce qui l'autorisait prendre un petit-déjeuner tranquille.  
Le dîner de la veille avait été tout bonnement infernal et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de sang-froid pour se retenir d'envoyer un sortilège à l'amie de son fils. Etait-ce si difficile de comprendre qu'ils avaient une mission importante à remplir ? Pansy était pourtant censée être une jeune fille convenable...

Mais ce matin tout allait bien.

Le service était excellent, les fenêtres magiques montraient un beau soleil et Lucius pouvait boire son thé en toute tranquillité.  
Son fils et Parkinson discutaient à voix basse de Quiddicht.  
Sa femme était apparemment en train de planifier une sortie dans la serre avec la sang-de-bourbe de Potter : une histoire de mauve douce à récolter.

Bref, pour la première fois depuis sept jours, tout était calme.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

"Si tu savais utiliser ce qui te sert de cerveau, Black, tu comprendrais pourquoi je ne peux pas te répondre." siffla Severus.

Black le fixa d'un regard noir mais Severus ne cilla pas. Le temps où il était son souffre-douleur était bien loin et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse intimider par ce _chien_.  
Et puis, Severus devait bien l'admettre, il adorait voir Black aussi impuissant. Ce _toutou_ ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger Potter et cet état de fait faisait... plaisir à Severus.

Pendant la guerre, Severus n'avait pas eu la possibilité de veiller sur Lily alors que Black était rest près d'elle tout le temps.  
Aujourd'hui les rôles taient inversés : Black était coincé, impuissant, et Severus était au coeur de l'action.  
Un juste retour des choses, en somme.

Et contrairement Black, il n'échouerait pas. Il ne laisserait pas le sacrifice de Lily être vain.  
Harry Potter vivrait.

Et pour cela, il avait besoin de passer.

"J'ai bien conscience qu'un _cabot_ doit avoir du mal prendre la mesure de la situation, Black, mais j'ai besoin d'accèder à cette section de ta bibliothèque et je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de te dire pourquoi.

-Ca a un rapport avec Hermione ? , aboya Black.

-Peut-être, dit froidement Severus. Maintenant si tu veux bien t'écarter...

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! ordonna Black. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font dans ce manoir ? Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en servir contre Harry ?

-C'est étrange, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir vu la dernière réunion, ironisa Severus. A moins que ton inutilité latente ne t'ai finalement poussé à cessé d'écouter...

-Tu n'as rien dit à la derni re réunion !

-Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien dire."

Black tremblait sous l'effet de la rage et Severus devait bien admettre que cela l'amusait beaucoup.  
Même si, bien y réfléchir, c'était assez contre-productif.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Armée de thé et d'une paire de tasses, Narcissa discutait.  
Un bouquet de mauve traînait sur la table et les deux femmes étaient assises confortablement dans les fauteuils de jardin de la serre.

Narcissa essayait depuis pratiquement un quart d'heure d'expliquer la mode sorcière à Hermione. Et bien que celle-ci n'ait pas l'air particulièrement enchantée, Narcissa peinait envisager un autre sujet de conversation.  
Outre ses vêtements qui... se passaient de commentaires, les cheveux d'Hermione, qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas pris le temps de coiffer avant de descendre, étaient un véritable crime contre la mode.

"Bien évidement, les aléas de la mode nous mettent parfois dans l'embarras, dit Narcissa. Je me souviens encore de cette époque où les corsets larges étaient la mode. Il aurait paru inconvenant de sortir sans porter ces choses qui mettaient les poitrines en avant. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais bien jeune et la nature ne m'avait pas fait don d'une masse suffisamment grande pour occuper totalement mon corset. J'avais l'air d'un crustacé qui aurait pris une carapace trop grande..."

Hermione éclata de rire et Narcissa arrêta de parler. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de drôle ?

"Enfin... , reprit doucement Narcissa. Les modèles actuels devraient vous convenir. Nous pourrions regarder les dernières tendances et faire une commande par correspondance. Tenez, j'ai ce qu'il faut ici."

Narcissa tendit la main vers le petit coffre de jardin qui lui servait à garder ses magazines.  
Elle ouvrit le coffre et en extirpa le dernier _Sorciè_ _re actuelle_ ainsi que _La pantoufle d'or_ de la semaine passée.

En sortant les magazines, elle fit accidentellement tomber son jeu de tarot.

En le voyant, Narcissa hésita.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus tiré les cartes.  
Elle tendit la main vers le jeu de tarot et le posa sur la table.  
Les jeunes filles étaient souvent férues de divination. Alors pourquoi ne pas partager un petit tirage de cartes avec Hermione ?

"Vous aimez la divination ?" demanda Narcissa d'une voix enjouée.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

"Vous aimez la divination ?" interrogea Mrs. Malefoy.

Hermione failli s'étrangler sous l'effet du rire.  
Mrs. Malefoy la connaissait bien mal.  
Pourtant, et plus pour passer le temps que par mauvais esprit, Hermione s'entendit répondre :

"Je ne refuse pas une séance de temps autre."

Après tout, selon les plans de Dumbledore, elle était sensée être une jeune fille naïve et répondre positivement aux efforts de Mrs. Malefoy.  
Et que pouvait-il bien exister de plus naïf que la divination ?

"Bien, répondit Mrs. Malefoy. Quel tirage préférez-vous ?

-Oh...euh, balbutia Hermione en tentant désespérément de se souvenir de ses cours de troisième année. Je n'ai pas de préférence.

-Oh ! s'étonna Mrs. Malefoy. Dans ce cas je pense que nous pouvons faire un tirage en six. C'est classique et cela ne devrait pas poser de problème avec ce jeu."

Sans attendre de réponse, Mrs Malefoy commença à battre les cartes en les coupant et en les rassemblant selon un ordre qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas comprendre.  
Elle finit par s'arrêter et étala les cartes sur la table, face visible.

"Pensez trois questions et sélectionnez les cartes qui vous paraissent le plus représenter ces questions."

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir et désigna trois cartes sans penser à la moindre question.  
Narcissa sortit les cartes de jeu et les posa sur la table, toujours face visible.

"Maintenant... dit Narcissa. Choisissez trois cartes que vous poserez sur les trois cartes que vous avez choisi précédemment."

Hermione s'exécuta. C'était ridicule : comment ces stupides cartes pourraient-elles bien lui répondre ?  
 _Surtout à des questions qu'elle n'avait pas posées..._

"La première carte que vous aviez choisie était le cinq de coupe, symbole de périodes difficiles à traverser. La réponse des cartes est le huit de bâtons. Elle annonce des choix et de nombreuses possibilités."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pensé à aucune question en tirant les cartes. Pourtant ceci ressemblait étrangement une annonce de problèmes à venir concernant l'enterrement et d'opportunités à saisir.

"Pour la seconde de vos questions, vous aviez choisi les amoureux. Votre réponse est la roue de l'année. Mais votre carte est l'envers. L'amoureux est pris au piège, vos projets sont en retard et il y a du danger."

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était bien la preuve que tout ce jeu ne voulait rien dire. Elle n'avait pas d'amoureux et personne dans son entourage - elle exceptée n'avait été pris au piège.  
Et dire qu'elle avait failli accorder un quelconque intérêt la divination en voyant le premier couple de cartes...

"Votre dernière question est représentée par la lune. Sa réponse est la mort. Sa présence signifie un changement brutal, une renaissance et une page qui se tourne. Quelque soit votre situation, les choses ne redeviendront jamais comme avant."

Mrs. Malefoy paraissait très concentrée et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus gênée. Elle se voyait mal expliquer à Mrs. Malefoy qu'en réalité elle ne croyait pas la divination et qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas en quoi une coupe, des bâtons ou une lune pouvaient lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

"C'est un tirage complexe, sourit Mrs. Malefoy. Et très intéressant. On va pouvoir analyser ça en profondeur... Vous voulez commencez par étudier plus précisément quelle question ?"

Hermione posa les yeux sur les cartes étalées devant elle.  
La carte de la mort était véritablement effrayante.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Prise au jeu, Narcissa regardait les cartes en essayant de déchiffrer l'avenir. Elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance quand elle essayait vainement de trouver le nom de ses futurs amoureux dans les feuilles de thés.

Elle connaissait les cartes et leurs significations. Pourtant le sens global des prédictions lui paraissait obscur.  
Les Black étaient supposés avoir eu de nombreuses voyantes de talent dans leur arbre généalogique.  
Pourtant ni elle, ni ses soeurs n'avait jamais réussi faire de véritable prédiction.  
C'en était rageant.

Un petit bruit attira l'attention de Narcissa.  
La fille avait une carte dans les mains et la fixait d'un regard vitreux.

La mort.  
 _Evidement._

Narcissa tendit la main et attrapa celle d'Hermione.  
La jeune fille se figea un instant puis accepta son geste.  
Elle resserra ses doigt sur ceux de Narcissa, laissant les larmes couler.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle pleurait.  
Il lui semblait entendre la voix rassurante de ses parents lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Seulement Hermione ne savait plus ce qui ne pouvait pas être vrai : entendre ses parents ou qu'ils ne soient plus là.

 _Ca n'avait pas de sens._

Les parents ne sont pas supposé partir comme ça.

Pas si tôt.

 _Ca n'avait pas de sens._

Les proches ne sont pas censés mourir.  
Pas vraiment.

 _Ca n'avait pas de sens._

Bien sûr, rationnellement parlant, Hermione avait toujours su qu'un jour ses parents partiraient. Mais...vraiment ?

Rien ne prépare la mort.  
Rien ne prepare à la perte.

 _Ca n'avait pas de sens..._

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Narcissa contourna la table pour aller prendre la fille dans ses bras.  
Elle la sentit se raidir encore une fois mais Hermione ne la repoussa pas.

Pour avoir déjà eu à enterrer ses parents, Narcissa savait quel point cela pouvait être douloureux. Et les siens étaient morts relativement tard.

Encore une fois, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de penser à son fils : la guerre était à leur porte. Que se passerait-il si Lucius ou elle mourrait ?  
Bellatrix était Azkaban, Androméda ne lui parlait plus et la famille de Lucius était morte pendant la première guerre.

Qu'adviendrait-il de son petit garçon s'il arrivait malheur à ses parents ? Il serait sans famille pour le protéger.

Narcissa posa son regard sur Hermione.

Elle avait encore de la famille. Elle aurait pu être avec eux.  
Et pourtant, Narcissa savait qu'à cause de sa nature de sorcière, le Ministère aurait sans doute tout fait pour empêcher que la fille reste avec les siens. Même si Ombrage n'avait pas agi dans leur sens.

Mais si, alors qu'il lui restait de la famille, des amis et l'Ordre prêt à l'aider, la fille se retrouvait aussi démunie... qu'en serait-il pour son fils ?  
Drago était si jeune. Il ne connaissait de la guerre que les histoires que Lucius lui racontait le soir. Et s'ils mourraient, Drago...

Narcissa n'aurait pas eut la prétention de dire qu'elle ne craignait pas le passage de l'autre côté : elle laissait ça aux Gryffondors.  
Mais à cet instant, alors qu'elle tenait une petite fille tremblante dans ses bras, ce n'était le fait de mourir, mais les conséquences que cela auraient pour les vivants qui terrifiait le plus Narcissa.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle pleurait.  
Elle finit néanmoins par prendre conscience que sa tête reposait contre le corps de Mrs. Malefoy.

Il fallait quel se détache. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela.  
Il lui fallu pourtant quelques secondes - ou était-ce des minutes ? - de plus pour se redresser.  
Elle n'aurait pas du se laisser aller comme ça.

"Les cartes, donc." murmura-t-elle en reposant la mort sur la table.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Elles avaient reprit l'étude des cartes mais Narcissa avait bien vite compris que l'esprit de la fille était ailleurs.  
Et elle-même n'avait plus le coeur à cela.

Narcissa rêvait d'arrêter ses explications sur les réponses apportées par les cartes - qui expliquaient simplement qu'Hermione était en danger et qu'elle venait de subir une perte - pour faire un nouveau tirage.  
Un tirage qui aurait concerné Drago cette fois.

Narcissa n'était pas douée avec les tarots. Ni avec les feuilles de thé ou les boules de cristal. Elle n'avait réussi à avoir ses ASPIC de divination que parce que Bellatrix avait envoyé un sortilège de confusion l'examinateur.  
Malgré cela, elle continuait pratiquer la divination régulièrement.

Juste au cas où.

Mais là, ce n'était pas de la divination qu'elle faisait, seulement du baby-sitting.  
Et Narcissa rageait. Elle aurait dû être en train de poser des questions vraiment importantes au lieu de s'attarder sur un cas secondaire !

Enfin, Hermione finit par déclarer qu'elle désirait se changer avant le déjeuner et s'éclipsa.  
Narcissa récupéra le jeu et se prépara à faire un nouveau tirage.

Elle se concentra et demanda aux cartes de lui révèler l'avenir de son fils et la meilleur façon de le protéger.  
Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle réussisse trouver quoi que ce soit mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de ranger les tarots avant d'avoir essayer.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Black était...très obstin .  
C'était du moins la conclusion à laquelle était parvenu Severus.

Et en effet, après avoir difficilement admit que Severus pouvait avoir de bonnes raisons de vouloir fouiller la bibliothèque des Black, celui-ci l'avait laissé passer... en le suivant près.  
Le toutou de Potter se trouvait maintenant attablé avec lui, à examiner soigneusement les ouvrages que Severus avait posé sur la table.

 _Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de pouvoir y comprendre quelque chose..._

"Sortilèges interdits, Tome 8 : les liens magiques contre-nature. Je vois que tu as de très saines lectures, commenta Black.

-Je comprends que cela te surprennes, Black. Nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir des _lectures."_ répliqua Severus.

Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un élève de première année mais Severus ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pourquoi Black ne s'était-il pas content de lui donner la clé de la bibliothèque ?

"Ca a un rapport avec Hermione ? aboya Black. Pourquoi vous ne nous dîtes rien sur elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui faire ?"

Severus ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Commencer une lutte contre Black maintenant lui ferait seulement perdre du temps.  
Il avait déjà commis une erreur en répondant la première fois.  
Il ne devait pas...

"Pour la dernière fois, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! hurla pratiquement Black.

-Quand tu auras fini d'aboyer... commença Severus.

-Ne me fais pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien ! rugit Black avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

Severus soupira. Remettre Black à sa place était... _tentant_.  
Mais il affrontait Eleg et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps.

"Il se passe des choses, en effet, admit donc Severus. "Et la petite amie de Potter risque bien plus qu'un emprisonnement temporaire chez un camarade d'école qui lui déplaît. Alors maintenant, si tu tiens vraiment à la vie de cette gamine, je te suggère de me laisser travailler."

Black se contint avec beaucoup de difficultés et s'en alla brusquement.  
Severus sourit.  
Black s'était véritablement levé _très_ vite mais il était sûr et certain de l'avoir vu : cette formidable lueur d' _impuissance_ dans _ses_ yeux.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Pansy était partie depuis une bonne heure et Drago errait présent dans les rayons de la bibliothèque des Malefoy.  
Pour être tout fait honnête, il ignorait ce qu'il faisait là.  
Des souvenirs d'anciennes conversations semblaient lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille : Une histoire de crevettes et d'informations à chercher.

Que faisait-il l¨à ?

 _Tidmedle Loevoro..._ lui souffla son esprit.

Brusquement, ce fut comme si une porte s'était ouverte dans sa mémoire, ramenant les souvenirs à la surface.  
Comment avait-il pu oublier ?  
Cette conversation avait pourtant eut lieu la veille...

Il fallait qu'il trouve des informations sur des dates. _1978_  
Que s'était-il pass en 1978 ?

Drago s'engouffra dans l'allée centrale.  
Il savait où il allait.

Son père avait une certaine tendance garder un double des journaux qu'il lisait. Afin de toujours pouvoir retrouver les informations dont il avait besoin.  
Drago se dirigea donc vers les tiroirs magiquement agrandis qui contenaient les-dits journaux.  
Il chercha le tiroir marqué 70s et l'ouvrit.  
Il tapota le bord du tiroir avec sa baguette et dit distinctement : 1978

Une série de reliures épaisses apparurent.  
Tout était classé par mois. Son père était quelqu'un de très ordoné.

Drago hésita. Il n'avait pas le temps de tout lire. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen d'aller plus vite.

"Accio journal parlant de psychomagie et des Malefoy." lança-t-il au hasard.

La reliure portant l'inscription Mai 1978 s'éleva et s'ouvrit devant lui.  
Plusieurs journaux sortirent de leurs attaches et se posèrent à côté de lui.

Il attrapa le premier et se figea.  
Son père et sa mère taient sur la couverture.

Bien qu'ils soient beaucoup plus jeunes, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien de ses parents.  
Son père se tenait légèrement courbé, le regard perdu. Il tenait dans ses bras une femme que Drago reconnu comme tant sa mère.  
Sa mère était pressée contre le corps de son mari et sanglotait visiblement. Elle tendait de temps autre la main vers le bord de l'image comme si elle avait voulu chasser le journaliste qui les prenait en photo.

Le journal n'était pas la gazette du sorcier mais _Le phé_ _nix blanc_ et Drago en avait déjà entendu parler.  
Il s'agissait d'un journal ouvertement anti-mangemorts qui avait cessé de paraître en 1980 après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait réussi à trouver leur cachette et à faire assassiner la totalité de ses membres.

Mais ce n'était pas tant le destin du journal que sa une qui intéressait Drago.  
Il baissa les yeux sur l'article et lut fébrilement son contenu.

 **Qui sè** **me le vent ré** **colte la tempê** **te** **: la** _ **tragique**_ **prise de conscience des Malefoy.**

 _Le monde sorcier tremble ce matin. Les victimes identifié_ _es pleurent et le reste de la population se rue chez les mé_ _dico-mages afin de savoir.  
Avec __cette guerre qui ne dit pas son nom, nous pensions avoir tout vu. Qui ne connaî_ _t pas au moins une personne qui a é_ _té_ _torturé_ _e, pillé_ _e, violé_ _e ou tué_ _e au cours de ces derniè_ _res anné_ _es_ _?_

 _Personne, je crois. Nous avons tant souffert.  
Et pourtant nous ne savions pas tout. Car ce qui a é_ _té_ _ré_ _vè_ _lé_ _il y a trois jours par la courageuse victime_ _é_ _vad_ _é_ _e (dont nous tairons le nom par mesure de sécurit_ _é_ _) nous laisse tous sans voix.  
Aujourd'hui, m_ _ê_ _me les mangemorts prennent conscience de la folie qu'ils ont d_ _é_ _clench_ _é_ _e._

 _ **La mort a un nouveau nom, elle s'appelle Eleg Men Fesog.**_

 _Cette mangemorte, au nom désormais mondialement connu, aurait assassiné plusieurs centaines d'enfants sorciers et condamné plus de trois cents d'entre nous à la stérilité pour satisfaire sa folie expérimentale.  
A ce jour, 325 cadavres d'enfants __de 2 mois à_ _9 ans_ _ont pu ê_ _tre retrouvé_ _par les autorités. Il semblerait que ce meurtre de masse soit l'oe_ _uvre que Fesog s'est acharnée_ _r_ _é_ _aliser au cours de ces vingt derni_ _è_ _res anné_ _es. Et, d'aprè_ _s les ré_ _centes dé_ _couvertes du minist_ _è_ _re, ces enfants ne seraient pas les seuls. On parle maintenant de plus d'une centaine de nourrissons supplé_ _mentaires retrouvé_ _s dans son manoir é_ _cossais. Certains auraient é_ _té_ _maintenu en vie artificiellement pour que Fesog puisse continuer ses expé_ _riences.  
De plus, Fesog, avec l'appui des mangemorts, est parvenue __infiltrer l'hô_ _pital Sainte-mangouste pour pouvoir poursuivre ses recherches sur des femmes enceintes._

 _ **Il semblerait né**_ _ **anmoins que l'hô**_ _ **pital clandestin cré**_ _ **e par Albus Dumbledore n'ait pas é**_ _ **té**_ _ **concerné par les agissements de ce monstre.**_ __

 _D'après les dires des Malefoy, que Fesog avait soigné_ _en tant que mé_ _dico-mage, cette personne est_ _profond_ _ment dé_ _rangé_ _e_ _.  
_ _"Fesog parlait souvent de ses théories sur le sang sorcier et sur le fait que les nourrissons pouvaient être manipulés à la naissance ou pendant la grossesse de la mère pour donner de meilleurs sorciers...mais jamais nous n'aurions cru qu'elle serait capable de ça._

 _Bien que nous ayons généralement des difficultés croire Mr. Malefoy en raison de ses liens - qu'il continue de nier - avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ne pouvons que reconnatre que, cette fois, il semble être sincère.  
En effet, Fesog, non contente de souiller chaque enfant moldu, né-moldu ou sang-mê_ _lé_ _qu'elle a touché... s'en est é_ _galement prise à_ _ses propres allié_ _s.  
Bien que Mr. Malefoy refuse d'en parler, nous savons de source sû_ _re que Mrs. Malefoy a servi de cobaye à_ _Fesog. Ces deux derni_ _res anné_ _es, Fesog a habité_ _de mani_ _re ré_ _guliè_ _re chez les Malefoy (vraisemblablement sur ordre de Vous-savez-qui) et s'occupait de la grossesse de Mrs. Malefoy.  
Nous avons ré_ _ussi à_ _mettre la main sur le compte rendu du mé_ _dico-mage qui a examiné_ _Mrs. Malefoy et le constat est accablant. Non contente d'avoir dé_ _naturé_ _l'enfant à_ _naî_ _tre à_ _un tel point que le mé_ _dico-mage a du procé_ _der à_ _un avortement d'urgence, il semblerait que l'esprit de Mrs. Malefoy soit é_ _galement affecté_ _. Elle souffrirait apparemment d_ _hallucinations, de dé_ _lire de persé_ _cution, de schizophré_ _nie latente et d'autres joyeuseté_ _s de ce genre.  
Le mé_ _dico-mage a é_ _galement signal_ _équ'il dé_ _conseillait fortement toute nouvelle grossesse et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se ré_ _signe à_ _prendre une potion d'infertilité_ _.  
Aucun des membres de la famille Malefoy ou Black (famille de Mrs. Malefoy) n'a souhait_ _é_ _s'exprimer sur le sujet.  
Nous savons néanmoins de source sûre que Mr. Malefoy serait à la recherche de psycho-mages capables de venir en aide à leur famille. Connaissant la réputation qu'à cette branche de la magie, y compris parmi les adeptes de Vous-savez-qui, le fait en dit long sur les dégâts que peut faire Fesog._

 _Les Malefoy ne sont probablement pas les seuls mangemorts à avoir souffert des exactions de Fesog et le bruit court que même Vous-savez-qui se serait désolidarisé de ces actions._  
 _D'autres sources ont déclarés au Phénix que Vous-savez-qui aurait en réalité voulu punir Fesog pour une mission ratée en laissant fuiter volontairement des informations sur ses expériences._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, Eleg Fesog semble aujourd'hui avoir disparu de la surface de la terre en ne laissant derrière elle qu'une montagne de cadavres et des parents en pleurs._  
 _A croire que les Ténèbres envahissent réellement tout, y compris ceux qui croient régner sur elles..._

Drago posa le journal et regarda la petite pile qu'il lui restait à lire.  
Il regarda le titre de la une suivante et celui-ci lui parut étonnamment juste, compte tenu de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

 _Eleg Fesog, l'autre nom de la mort..._

* * *

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

* * *

Voilà, vous en savez plus sur les relations entre Eleg et les Malefoy (et c'est pas fini). Hermione et Narcissa souffrent (chacune à leur façon) et l'enterrement va bientôt avoir lieu (en théorie, les enterrements se font très vite mais comme il s'agit de sorciers, j'ai pris la liberté de doubler le délai de conservation des corps... donc ses parents seront enterrés deux semaines après leur mort au lieu d'une).

Bon...j'espère que vous avez aimé et...n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	12. Chapter 11 : Mr Sunslice

**Disclamer :** Tout est à JKR, la warner bross, les ayants droits...sauf le scénario et mes quelques OCs qui n'ont jamais réussi à me rapporter le moindre centime.

Un nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné...beaucoup de mal. En effet, figurez-vous que j'avais basé mon calendrier de fiction sur une année potterienne "normale", c'est à dire avec le retour à Londres situé fin juin (généralement le 28 juin). Problème = A cause du tournoi des trois sorciers, les examens ont été reportés dans Hp 4 et le retour de Poudlard se fait le 3 juillet.  
Ayant placé la mort des parents d'Hermione le 1 juillet, j'avais donc un petit problème.  
En effet, si ses parents étaient morts alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, il est assez peu probable que Dumbledore l'aurait laissé tomber aux mains des Malefoys (ce qui aurait détruit tout mon scénario).

Donc...il y a quelques petites modifications chronologiques : Les parents d'Hermione meurent donc dans la nuit du 3 au 4 (un mardi), ce qui explique que Dumbledore n'ai pas eu le temps de s'occuper de mettre Hermione à l'abri.  
Par ailleurs, et bien que ce soit contraire au canon, je décide de façon totalement arbitraire qu'Hermione a choisit de rendre sa liberté à Rita Skeeter le soir où elle est rentrée chez elle. Ce qui me permet d'éviter à Skeeter une mort tragique ET de m'en servir dans cette histoire. Elle est pas belle la vie ? :)

Sinon, toujours niveau chronologie, suite à ma petite réorganisation, il s'est écoulé exactement 7 jours depuis le début de l'histoire et nous sommes donc le mardi 11 juillet 1995.  
C'est le jour où Hermione va retrouver ses grands-parents et également le jour où elle va aller rendre une dernière visite à ses parents au funérarium. (joie, bonheur,...).  
Mais, avant de voir cette charmante rencontre, je me permets de vous présenter plus en détails un de mes petits OC. Ce n'est pas une de mes filles mais un petit monsieur complétement détraqué qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Résumé :** Les parents d'Hermione sont morts dans un _accident_ de voiture et les Malefoy ont été désignés comme tuteurs.  
Voldemort, qui souhaite transformer Harry Potter en baguette humaine a décidé d'utiliser Hermione comme cobaye. Il a chargé Narcissa et Severus de veiller sur elle.  
Quatre femmes semblent vouloir tirer parti des plans du Lord et commencent agir de façon étrange.  
De son côté, Narcissa a contacté son notaire Mr. Sunslice pour s'assurer qu'on ne puisse pas lui reprendre la garde d'Hermione.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** **: Cher Mr. Sunslice**

* * *

 _Mardi 11 juillet 1995_

"Mrs. Malefoy. Quel plaisir de vous voir."

Narcissa inclina dignement la tête et répondit :

"Le plaisir est partagé Mr. Sunslice."

Le notaire invita Narcissa à s'asseoir et lui proposa galamment une tasse de thé avant d'aller lui-même s'asseoir dans son large fauteuil.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir ? interrogea Narcissa après avoir bu sa première gorgée de thé.

-En effet, reconnu Mr. Sunslice. C'est au sujet de cette jeune fille que vous hébergez chez vous... Miss Granger."

Mr. Sunslice fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

"Bien que nous ayons rendez-vous cet après-midi au funérarium, j'ai pu repousser la date de l'enterrement à la fin de la semaine, ce qui nous permettra de... gagner un peu de temps afin de nous occuper des formalités. Car j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait peut-être une ou deux _irrégularités_ dans ce dossier.

-Des irrégularités ? répéta benoîtement Narcissa.

-Mrs. Malefoy... soupira le notaire. Je suis votre ami et je vous prie de me faire confiance."

Nouvelle pause. Mr. Sunslice la regarda droit dans les yeux et Narcissa sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge.

"J'ignore pourquoi vous tenez à garder cette enfant chez vous et je ne vous le demanderez pas. Mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que ceci est une procédure normale."

Narcissa déglutit difficilement : le Maître n'accepterait certainement pas de perdre la fille à cause d'une _irrégularité de procédure._ Cela ne pouvait _pas_ se produire.

"Il y a... beaucoup de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire. A commencer par la rapidité avec laquelle Miss Granger a été prise en charge par le ministère. Moins de quinze minutes en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'aucun incident magique n'est à déplorer... à ce niveau, ce n'est plus du service mais de l'abnégation. Et _certains_ pourraient se poser des questions sur cet étrange traitement de faveur."

 _Stupide Ombrage_ _!_ pesta silencieusement Narcissa. Cette vielle grenouille était donc incapable d'antidater un document de prise en charge d'orphelin ?

"Ensuite, continua Sunslice, implacable. Il y a le fait que votre famille, parmi toutes les contributrices de la Communauté d'Aide aux Orphelins Sorciers, ait été appelée pour prendre en charge une personne de cette... nature. C'est une bizarrerie que toute personne un tant soit peu au courant des valeurs de votre famille ne pourrait ignorer."

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr que la situation était anormale. Mais cela ne pouvait pas leur enlever Hermione. _N'est-ce pas ?_

"Et puis il y a cette histoire de magie spontanée qui n'apparaît nulle part dans le compte rendu medical."

Mr. Sunslice soupira. Un instant, il sembla extrêmement las.  
Puis, il se reprit et Narcissa pu voir la détermination dans son regard.

"J'ignore si vous me prenez pour un imbécile ou pour un ennemi, Mrs. Malefoy, mais nous ne pourrons rien faire de bon en continuant de la sorte... J'ai été votre ami lors de la dernière guerre et même après, quand vous et votre famille n'étiez plus les bienvenus dans la haute société. J'ai été à vos côtés lors de la mort de vos parents et... _quand vous avez perdu votre premier enfant_."

Il avait hésité sur la dernière phrase, murmurant de façon quasiment inaudible, mais son simple regard suffisait à Narcissa pour comprendre que son notaire venait de briser un tabou. _Le_ tabou.

"J'ai pris votre défense devant le magenmagot pour que ni vous ni votre mari n'alliez Azkaban, se justifia Sunslice d'une voix plus forte. Je vous ai trouvé un psychomage et un biomage compétent quand Fesoj vous a attaquée. Sans mon aide et celle de mes amis, jamais vous n'auriez pu mettre au monde votre fils. Et sachez que j'ai été extrêmement attristé d'apprendre que les médico-mage vous avaient interdit de porter un nouvel héritier."

Paralysée, Narcissa ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regretta qu'il en sache autant sur elle.

"J'ai vu la façon dont vous regardiez Miss Granger et j'ignore si vous voyez en elle un instrument indispensable dans le cadre d'un plan quelconque ou la fille que vous n'avez jamais eu. Mais ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que vous tenez absolument la garder. Alors, je vous en conjure, gardez vos raisons pour vous si vous le souhaitez mais ne me cachez pas les faits. Car je suis votre ami et que je veux vous aider."

Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait dire quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose.  
Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

"Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude et de toute l'aide que vous nous avez toujours apportée."

Mr. Sunslice acquiesça doucement.  
Narcissa hésita.

C'était la raison de sa venue. C'était pour _ça_ qu'elle était venue ici.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de faire une énorme erreur ?

"Et c'est pourquoi j'accepte bien volontiers votre aide aujourd'hui."

Mr. Sunslice lui offrit un sourire sincère et elle se décida.  
Il fallait qu'elle parle, n'est-ce-pas ?  
 _Pour Drago._

"Les circonstances de la mort des parents d'Hermione sont pour le moins obscures. Et je suspecte fortement un accident... assisté. Mais nous n'y sommes pour rien."

Mr. Sunslice acquiesça, le visage grave.

"En revanche, c'est moi qui ai manœuvré pour qu'on nous la confie. Nous ne sommes clairement pas la famille d'accueil idéale pour elle. Et même si nous avons de puissants alliés au ministère... n'importe quel agent un tant soit peu intègre comprendrait vite qu'elle aurait plus sa place dans sa famille ou chez les Weasley que chez nous. En fait... le fait qu'elle soit une amie de Potter et que Dumbledore ne soit pas très apprécié au ministère en ce moment est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle on ne nous l'a pas déjà retirée."

Narcissa s'arrêta, au bord des larmes. La pression accumulée ces derniers jours semblait peser de tout son poids sur ses paules et elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer à lutter.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Il revienne ?  
Pourquoi la première guerre ne pouvait-elle pas être également dernière ?

"Vous n'êtes pas seule."

Une voix perça les ténèbres qui encerclaient l'esprit de Narcissa et elle se rendit compte que Mr. Sunslice s'était levé et avait contourné le bureau pour venir lui prendre les mains.

"Chaque problème a sa solution, affirma le notaire d'une voix forte. Et même si je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire avec cette jeune fille, je peux au moins m'assurer qu'on ne vous la retirera pas. La première chose à faire est de faire déclarer Miss Granger magiquement irresponsable. Une fois que nous aurons prouvé qu'elle ne peut se gérer seule, il faudra alors s'arranger pour que _vous_ soyez déclarée tutrice. Je joindrais mes contacts au ministère dès ce soir afin de m'assurer que tout soit fait selon vos désirs.

-Merci, dit simplement Narcissa.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Mr. Sunslice en pressant les mains de Narcissa dans les siennes. Je m'occuperais également de la succession. Outre le rendez-vous prévu cet après-midi avec Miss Granger et sa famille, je pense pouvoir organiser la récupération des objets liés au monde magique demain. Ce qui vous laisserait la possibilité de vous rendre sur les lieux jeudi afin que nous rédigions l'inventaire d'héritage et que je me charge de la répartition des biens. Bien que cela ne soit pas... exactement prévu par la loi, je pense pouvoir m'arranger pour que vous puissiez choisir ce que vous voudrez parmi l'héritage avant que les moldus ne mettent la main dessus."

Narcissa eut un petit sourire. Mr. Sunslice prenait les choses en main. Elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

"Maintenant... murmura doucement Mr. Sunslice sans lâcher les mains de Narcissa. Si nous parlions de choses plus gaies ? Il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et je n'aime pas voir vos beaux yeux pleurer..."

Narcissa eut un demi-sourire.  
Il y avait certainement plus que de la simple amitié dans le regard de Mr. Sunslice. Mais les temps étaient sombres et elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il était important d'être entourée quand les ténèbres approchaient.

Sans aucun doute, _converser_ lui ferait du bien.  
Et c'était, après tout, un bien faible prix payer pour assurer la protection de son fils.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Mr... Rogue, c'est bien cela ?"

Severus resta stoïque face à l'insulte déguisée : Ce _cher_ Mr. Sunslice savait _forcé_ _ment_ qui il était.

"Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ? s'enquit le notaire.

-On dit que vous vous occupez du cas Granger, affirma Rogue. Est-ce vous qui avez conseillé à la famille Malefoy de recourir aux services d'une psychomage ?"

Mr. Sunslice fronça les sourcils et Severus hésita : soit il jouait très bien la comédie, soit cette question le surprenait réellement.

"Bien que ce genre de détails puissent être considérés comme faisant parti du secret professionnel, je peux vous affirmer que... je ne suis pour rien dans le choix des Malefoy, dit prudemment Sunslice. Il tergiversa quelques instants supplémentaires avant d'oser : Les Malefoy ont une bonne expérience des psychomages : ils l'ont certainement trouvée grâce leur réseau. Y a-t-il un problème avec la dame choisie ?

-Disons... que Mrs. Malefoy est une amie et Miss Granger une élève à laquelle mon employeur tient beaucoup. Et, malgré mes recherches, je ne suis pas parvenu trouver la moindre information concernant cette Mrs. Gateway. Je sais que la profession force à une certaine discrétion mais vous conviendrez, j'en suis sûr, qu'il y a une différence entre discrétion et inexistence."

Mr. Sunslice plissa dangereusement les yeux.

"Suggérez-vous que cette femme pourrait représenter un danger pour les intérêts de Mrs Malefoy... et Miss Granger ?"

Mr. Sunslice semblait ne mentionner la jeune fille que par réflexe et Severus n'eut aucun mal à en tirer la conclusion qui s'imposait : il savait qui allait la loyauté du notaire.

"Je n'oserais jamais médire de la sorte, louvoya Severus. Mais puisque c'est votre domaine, combien demanderiez pour effectuer quelques recherches sur les références de Mrs. Gateway ?"

Le sourire de Leland Sunslice fit frisonner le maitre des potions.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Bonjour cher Mr. Sunslice et merci à vous d'avoir accepté ce petit entretien." s'écria mielleusement Rita.

Sans attendre qu'il ait une chance de rectifier ses propos, Rita s'avança dans la pièce. Ses yeux perçant s'attardèrent sur le bureau, les fauteuils et l'armoire - dont elle aurait adore lire le contenu, mais, mis à part le grand miroir qui pouvait laisser penser que le notaire avait une personnalité narcissique - ce que personne n'ignorait - rien ici n'était de nature à lui donner un scoop.

Légèrement frustrée, elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le canapé.

Elle sortit une plume papote et un parchemin de son sac et, une fois son matériel prêt, tourna à nouveau son regard vers le notaire.

Après tout, la salle n'était pas le plus important : les clients de Mr. Sunslice - et l'une d'elle en particulier, eux, avaient de la valeur.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie" fit ironiquement remarquer Mr. Sunslice en contournant le bureau.

Rita ne releva pas. Elle avait l'habitude d'être mal reçue : son métier, quoique passionnant, n'attirait jamais la bienveillance de ceux à qui elle s'intéressait.

"Vous souhaitiez me rencontrer, rappela calmement le notaire en allant s'asseoir à son tour.

-C'est exact, attaqua immédiatement Rita. En fait, j'aurais aimé que vous me parliez de votre métier. J'aide un collègue à réaliser un article et...

-Dans ce cas, où est ce collègue ? la coupa brutalement Mr. Sunslice.

-Oh, il est malheureusement très occupé mais je pourrais toujours vous envoyer son article plus tard, dit-elle précipitamment.

-J'y tiens, acta Mr. Sunslice. Et, bien évidement, je souhaite voir cet article _avant_ sa parution."

Rita retint difficilement une moue contrariée. Évidement, le vieux renard serait difficile berner : il n'était pas considéré comme étant le meilleur notaire d'Angleterre pour rien.  
Pourtant, il lui _fallait_ ces informations.

Depuis que la petite garce de Potter l'avait laissé s'échapper, elle avait eut le temps de réfléchir : les gens voulaient du croustillant et du sale, pas de la gentillesse et de vraies nouvelles. Elle ne gagnerait jamais sa vie avec de gentils petits articles mielleux à souhait.

Granger allait ruiner sa vie si elle se laissait faire !  
Mais là, elle tenait sa chance. Si elle parvenait arracher un article bien affreux sur Granger ou, encore mieux, Potter, son rédacteur la laisserait utiliser un pseudonyme et elle toucherait un maximum.  
De toute façon, qui pourrait bien lui reprocher de s'en prendre Potter et ses amis _par les temps qui couraient_ ?

"Si vous le permettez, nous pourrions à parler de votre métier en utilisant un cas pratique... s'avança donc Rita. Nous pourrions prendre par exemple... l'affaire Granger. Comment se déroule ce genre de succession ? Est-ce courant ? Les moldus sont-ils impliqués ? Est-il normal qu'une grande dame comme Mrs. Malefoy soit appelée pour s'occuper de problèmes aussi insignifiants ?

-A qui vous intéressez-vous exactement Mrs. Skeeter ? A moi, Miss. Granger, ou aux Malefoy ? , répondit placidement Mr. Sunslice.

-Oh, je me posais juste quelques questions...

-Alors je vous prierais de les poser clairement, trancha Mr. Sunslice avec un sourire figé. Dans l'intérêt de l'interview, bien évidement. Nous ne voudrions pas risquer qu'un malentendu puisse porter préjudice à une innocente victime... encore une fois."

Rita pesta intérieurement. Des années auparavant, Sunslice avait été accusé d'avoir détourné l'héritage des nés-moldus morts pendant la guerre et avait été traîné devant le Magenmagot sur la base d'informations parues dans _la gazette du sorcier._ Coupable ou non, le vieux grigou avait été acquitté et, depuis lors, était devenu relativement méfiant envers les journalistes.  
Évidement, le fait que l'article qui avait failli lui offrir un aller simple pour Azkaban ait été écrit par une certaine Rita Skeeter expliquait peut-être ses réticences face à elle.  
Mais bon sang... elle débutait l'époque ! Et elle avait appris depuis à _qui_ il ne fallait pas s'en prendre.

"Vous confirmez donc que les Malefoy se sont adressés à vous pour gérer la succession Granger, demanda finalement Rita.

-La succession et l'enterrement, accorda Mr. Sunslice en jetant un coup d'œil sur ce qu'écrivait la plume. Et avant que nous n'allions plus loin, pouvez-vous expliquer à votre plume que je n'ai pas prévu de faire payer Miss Granger _en nature_ et que je ne suis pas le père caché de Mr. Malefoy junior. Non pas que ma réputation soit réellement en danger, mais j'aimerais autant éviter à ma femme une crise de fou rire interminable.

-Oh... barres ça !" ordonna rapidement Rita à sa plume.

De toute façon, elle avait déjà écris suffisamment d'articles remettant en cause la fidélité de Mr. Sunslice : elle pouvait se contenter de cibler la petite peste aujourd'hui.

"Et, puisque nous parlons de Miss. Granger... comment va-t-elle ?

-Mal. Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié : elle vient de perdre ses parents, répondit fermement Mr. Sunslice. D'autres questions ? Ou dois-je considérer que vous avez épuisé votre quota de pertinence pour la journée ?

-Puisque vous en parlez... On dit que Granger à recours aux services d'une psychomage. Peut-on dire que la mort de ses parents l'a fortement perturbée ? A-t-elle des cicatrices ?

-Pour autant que je sache, Miss Granger n'a pas de blessures physiques. Elle est aussi perturbée que peut l'être une jeune femme en deuil et vous comprendrez que le reste relève du secret professionnel, l'informa Mr. Sunslice. Et si ma cliente venait à en recourir à la psychomagie, ce que je ne confirme ni n'infirme, je tiens vous rappeler qu'elle n'a rien de grave et qu'elle est souvent prescrite quand les personnes sont faces à une situation difficile à accepter.

-Sous-entendez-vous que Miss Granger a des difficultés à accepter la vie ? interrogea Rita, fébrile.

-Au risque de vous surprendre, Mrs. Skeeter, le deuil _est_ une tape douloureuse de la vie.

-Evidement. Mais on parle de problème de magie au ministère. Est-il vrai qu'elle a été placée sous la tutelle des Malefoy parce qu'elle a complètement perdu la raison en apprenant son état d'orpheline ?

-J'ai reçu Miss Granger il y a quelque jours dans ce bureau et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est parfaitement saine d'esprit. Il s'agit simplement d'une jeune fille endeuillée que le ministère de la magie à décidé de placer chez les Malefoy par précaution afin que sa douleur ne risque pas de lui faire oublier les lois relatives au secret magique devant les moldus qui composent sa famille.

-Et pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu être folle... avant l'accident, osa Rita. Vous savez, avec tout ce que Potter raconte... croyez-vous qu'elle aurait pu prendre ses propres parents pour des mangemorts embusqués et les tuer sur un coup de folie."

Le visage de Mr. Sunslice, qui jusque là avait fait l'effort d'afficher un semblant de grimace, se ferma complètement et Rita su qu'elle avait été trop loin.

"Mrs. Skeeter, j'ignore quel _coup de folie_ a pu vous pousser à franchir ainsi les limites de la politesse, de la déontologie journalistique et de la stupidité notoire, mais je vais présent devoir vous reconduire à ces frontières... et à la porte de mon bureau par la même occasion."

Mr. Sunslice se leva et, d'un mouvement leste de la baguette, fit une copie du parchemin de l'interview.

"Je vais lire très attentivement ceci, Mrs. Skeeter, et je vous renverrais une copie annotée afin de bien vous re-préciser ce que _vous n'êtes pas_ autorisée à publier. Bien entendu, j'attends également de recevoir le brouillon de l'article que compte publier votre collègue _avant_ sa parution."

Rita ne pu qu'acquiescer et eut peine le temps de murmurer quelques formules de politesse avant que Mr. Sunslice ne lui fasse passer la porte de son bureau en précisant bien à sa jeune et jolie secrétaire au décolleté très plongeant que Mrs. Skeeter en avait fini pour aujourd'hui et que son emploi du temps étant complet, il ne pourrait lui accorder d'autre rendez-vous avant la semaine prochaine.

 _Sale vieux mangemort pervers !_

Rita enrageait.  
Granger et sa stupide morale allait la mettre au chômage ! A moins qu'elle ne soit déclarée totalement irresponsable et que plus personne ne se risque à la croire. Mais elle pouvait difficilement l'attaquer tant que la fille avait le meilleur notaire d'Angleterre et les Malefoy comme protecteurs.  
Sans compter le chantage de Granger concernant son animagie non déclarée.

Fort heureusement pour Rita, son rédacteur avait accepté de la laisser publier sous pseudonyme, ce qui lui permettrait de survivre... pour l'instant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un article trop _travaillé_ , sous peine de voir Granger découvrir sa ruse et mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Granger allait payer.  
Et ce n'était pas un notaire de pacotille qui allait se mettre sur la route de la grande Rita Skeeter.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Décidément, songea Leland Sunslice, cette journée était sa journée Granger.  
Après sa délicieuse Narcissa, Mr. Rogue qui venait de lui offrir un marché en or et Skeeter qui lui était plus que désagréable, voilà qu'il partait chercher les grands-parents moldus de la petite sang-de-bourbe pour aller au funérarium.

Leland ferma sa mallette et sortit de son bureau sans fermer la porte. Il avait une totale confiance en sa secrétaire.  
Il s'approcha d'ailleurs d'elle en sortant et la salua à _la franç_ _aise :_ Une bise de chaque côté et un _french kiss_ qu'elle ne lui refusa pas.

Leland sourit en se détournant. Skeeter était une abominable petite garce mais il fallait admettre qu'elle avait raison sur au moins un point : il aimait _beaucoup_ les femmes.  
Oh ! Leland n'aurait jamais forcé qui que soit : il laissait ce fantasme à d'autres. Mais si une jeune et jolie jeune femme venait lui offrir ses charmes... Mrs. Sunslice n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant n'est-ce-pas ?

Une fois dans la rue, Leland remonta doucement vers l'espace de transplanage autorisé.  
Sur le chemin, il reconnu certains de ses clients qu'il salua d'une geste de la main. Tous des _vertueux_ qui venait assurer le monde sorcier de leur vertu dans son cabinet.  
Tous des gens biens.

Qui avaient - hélas ! - du mal à le rester très longtemps.

Leland sourit. Tous ces gens qui venait le voir en quête d'aide et qui lui accordaient si volontiers de _petites_ faveurs en change d'une modeste remise de prix... autant de pouvoir sur de soi-disant adultes indépendants et sains d'esprit : c'était jouissif.  
D'autant qu'une certaine partie de sa clientèle avait beaucoup de faveurs à offrir...

Arrivé au bout de la rue, Leland se désillusionna et transplana.

Il atterrit dans une petite ruelle bien éclairée et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus aux alentours, ôta le sortilège qui le rendait invisible.  
Au coin de la rue, une voiture avec chauffeur attendait et Leland sourit. Son service était toujours parfait.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'une petite maison plutôt coquette située un peu plus loin sur l'avenue.  
Il passa un petit portail en fer forgé et remonta la minuscule allée qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée.  
Un coup de sonnette et une minute plus tard, une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte.

"Qui est là ?

-Leland Sunslice, le notaire chargé des funérailles et de la succession de la famille Granger." s'annonça-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame relativement âgée. La coiffure parfaitement arrangée, la tenue d'un blanc immaculé et un chapelet de prière autour du cou, Mrs. Wilkins le toisait avec suspicion.

"Entrez, finit-elle par dire. Arthur, le notaire est ici."

Elle conduisit Leland dans le salon où un homme âgé et visiblement austère accueillit Leland d'un signe de tête.  
Les murs nus n'étaient ornés que de trois tableaux : un représentant la descente de la croix, le second montrant la naissance de l'enfant Jésus et le dernier représentant la Cène.  
 _Des gens trè_ _s croyants..._

Sans même poser de questions, Mrs. Wilkins servit trois verres de vin rouge.

"Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? interrogea poliment Mr. Wilkins.

-Très bon voyage, je vous remercie.

-Bien, apprécia Mr. Wilkins. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous occupiez des formalités relatives au décès de ma fille et de son époux.

-C'est exact, répondit Leland. Mes sincères condoléances pour l'épreuve que vous traversez.

-Perdre un enfant est une épreuve qu'aucun parent ne devrait avoir à subir, murmura Mrs. Wilkins, les yeux humides. Mais ma fille est dans la maison de Dieu présent et... je suis certaine qu'elle y est bien. Dieu est amour, je suis sûre qu'il prend soin de ma fille et qu'elle est heureuse avec son mari.

-J'en suis certain également."

Leland inclina la tête.  
La religion apportait parfois espoir et apaisement aux proches des victimes.  
Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de dieu ou de déesse capable d'effacer totalement la douleur d'un parent qui vient de perdre son enfant.

Prenant doucement la main de Mrs. Wilkins, Leland la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura de sa voix la plus douce :

"Votre enfant est entre les mains de Dieu à présent et ce sont les meilleures mains qui soient. La seule chose qui nous reste à faire est de prévoir les meilleures funérailles possibles afin que nous puissions tous lui dire au revoir de la façon qu'elle mérite.

-Pouvons-nous parler de l'enterrement ?" demanda froidement Mr. Wilkins.

L'homme semblait bien moins affecté que sa femme mais Leland ne s'y trompait pas : Il avait beaucoup discuté avec le grand-père de Miss Granger ces derniers jours et il savait que l'homme se jetait à corps perdu dans les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Pour le moment, l'activité le maintenait loin de ses émotions mais la chute serait terrible.

"Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça, sourit Leland en lâchant la main de Mrs. Wilkins.

-Ainsi que je vous l'ai expliqué, nous voulons une cérémonie religieuse. Notre fille et son époux seront enterrés dans le cimetière de la ville. J'ai été me renseigner et c'est parfaitement possible.

-Évidement, concéda doucement Leland. La Tombe Blanche possède des établissements un peu partout dans le pays et l'un d'entre eux se trouve à quelques miles d'ici. J'y ai fait transférer les corps pour la mise en bière.

-Justement, je voulais vous parler de la Tombe Blanche, attaqua Mr. Wilkins. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur eux et il me semble qu'ils ne soient pas... chrétiens.

-La Tombe Blanche ne se réclame d'aucune confession, c'est vrai, mais leur professionnalisme est reconnu et ils n'auront aucun problème à organiser une cérémonie religieuse, l'assura Leland.

-Mais ils ne sont pas chrétiens."

Leland regarda Mr. Wilkins dans les yeux. Il savait depuis longtemps à quel point la religion pouvait poser problème, surtout lorsque l'on parlait de funérailles, de mariage ou de tout autre moment fort de l'existence.  
 _Au moins_ , songea-t-il, _ils sont tous de la mê_ _me religion._

"Nous travaillons avec la Tombe Blanche depuis la création de cet établissement en 1273 et je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons jamais eut le moindre problème en ce qui concerne les enterrements, religieux ou non. De plus, je ne connais aucun autre établissement capable de s'adapter ce point à la personnalité des défunts et de leur famille...

-Ceci est très intéressant mais je me suis permis de visiter d'autres funérariums, qui soit-dit en passant sont bien plus rapides à rapatrier les disparus que vous et votre Tombe Blanche, et ils me paraissent tout fait convenables." dit Mr. Wilkins en posant une série de prospectus sur la table.

Leland ignorait si la démonstration de Mr. Wilkins était due à son envie de se sentir utile, à un caractère contrariant ou à un réel besoin religieux mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser choisir un service funéraire moldu. Cela aurait été contraire aux intérêts de sa cliente. Et à ceux de Miss Granger également...  
Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil poli aux prospectus et son mauvais pressentiment se confirma : aucune des officines proposées n'avait de vitrine dans le monde magique.  
S'il choisissait l'une de celles-là, il y avait un fort risque de voir des catastrophes magico-moldues arriver. Et, outre les risques pour sa cliente, c'était toute la réputation de son cabinet qui en prendrait un coup.

"Ces services sont pour le moins intéressants mais je crains d'avoir déclaré aux tuteurs de votre petite-fille que nous nous rendrions la Tombe Blanche cet après-midi. Et je ne suis pas certain que changer d'avis maintenant soit une bonne idée.

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hermione ? s'écria Mrs. Wilkins.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il faut que nous parlions de ça aussi, s'énerva Mr. Wilkins. Où est notre petite-fille et pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit de la contacter ?

-Comme je vous l'ai expliqué par téléphone, votre petite-fille a très mal réagi en apprenant la mort de ses parents, déclara calmement Leland. Elle a fait une crise de nerfs violente et deux tentatives de suicide. C'est pourquoi les secours ont décidés de la placer dans un établissement privé spécialisé dans les cas de mal-être passagers. On lui a prescrit deux mois dans l'établissement et les visites ne sont malheureusement pas autorisées. J'ai néanmoins pu obtenir que nous nous retrouvions la Tombe Blanche aujourd'hui à l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle sera accompagné d'une aide soignante en civil.

-Mais nous sommes ses grands-parents. C'est nous de nous occuper d'elle, plaida Mrs. Wilkins avant de se raviser : Enfin, je suppose que nous la récupérerons quand elle reviendra de sa convalescence.

-Hum... toussota Leland. Si tout se passe bien, ce que j'espère, Hermione devrait être en mesure de reprendre les cours la rentrée et elle retournera donc Poudlard.

-Poudlard ? renifla Mrs. Wilkins. Quel drôle de nom. Mais puisque vous en parlez... mon mari et moi souhaitions la retirer de cet établissement. Hermione est une jeune fille intelligente et nous sommes certains qu'avec une meilleure éducation, elle pourrait être en mesure d'aller dans de grandes écoles... comme Cambridge, par exemple."

Leland se força à rester calme. La conversation était en train de déraper et il lui fallait reprendre en main la situation. Et rapidement.

Où il devrait s'en remettre au ministère pour s'occuper de ce cas-là...

"Nous savons que les études coûtent cher. Mais en vendant le cabinet de ma fille, nous devrions avoir suffisamment pour lui offrir un bon avenir. Elle le mérite, soutint Mr. Wilkins.

-Eh bien, c'est une idée intéressante, accorda Leland. Et je ne doute pas qu'Hermione soit capable du meilleur mais, si je puis me permettre... êtes-vous sûrs que la priver de ses repères juste après la mort de ses parents soit une bonne chose ? Elle est à Poudlard depuis quatre ans. Elle y a ses amis ainsi que des professeurs qui la comprennent et la soutiendront."

Leland fit une pause.

La partie s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Quelles que soient leur motivations, les Granger avaient l'intention de reprendre en main l'avenir de leur petite-fille et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.  
Le problème était que leurs demandes étaient parfaitement légitimes _d'un point de vue moldu_ \- et partiellement légitimes d'un point de vue sorcier.

"Je crois... finit par dire Leland. ...que le mieux est encore d'en discuter avec Hermione. Elle n'est certes pas majeure mais il me semble qu'elle a atteint un âge où l'on est en mesure de prendre ce genre de décision.

-Fariboles, lança Mrs. Wilkins. Vous venez de dire qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. C'est donc à nous de nous assurer qu'elle prenne les meilleurs décisions possible pour son avenir.

-Bien sûr, apaisa Leland. Dans ce cas, puis-je vous proposer d'en discuter après la visite au funérarium. Nous pourrons y voir Hermione et discuter de tout cela calmement."

Les époux Wilkins échangèrent un regard, visiblement peu satisfait de la tournure que prenait la conversation.  
Ils acquiescèrent néanmoins.

"Cela me paraît bien, renâcla Mr. Wilkins. Je suis certain que nous parviendrons à discuter avec Hermione.

-Oh ! Et avant que nous partions, Mr. Sunslice, j'aurais aimé savoir : qui vous a engagé ?" demanda Mrs. Wilkins

Leland plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.  
Visiblement, les Wilkins étaient plus tendus qu'il n'y paraissait puisqu'ils en venaient même mettre en doute _sa_ légitimité.  
Évidemment, les choses auraient sans doute été plus simples si, dans cette histoire, sa cliente n'avait pas été du mauvais côté de la barrière.

Il espérait vraiment que Granger en valait la peine.

"J'ai reçu le dossier de la part de la part de l'assistance sociale, affirma Leland.

Ce n'était totalement faux en soi : Mrs. Malefoy faisait partie de l'assistance sociale sorcière.

"Et pouvez-vous nous redire pourquoi nous n'avons pas été contactés directement ?

-Hermione était hystérique et l'assistance l'a immédiatement placé en établissement. Comme je travaille souvent avec ce genre de dossier, on m'a appelé pour que je m'occupe des détails.

-Je vois, souffla Mr. Wilkins en se levant. Eh bien, il est inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps, je crois. Allons voir Hermione."

Mr. et Mrs. Wilkins accompagnèrent Leland et le suivirent jusqu'à la voiture sans dire un mot.  
Mais, juste avant d'entrer dans celle-ci, le viel homme se retourna et siffla aux oreilles de Leland :

"Je ne sais pas qui ce qui se passe dans cette affaire ni pourquoi personne ne veut rien nous expliquer. Et je sais encore moins pourquoi on nous refuse le droit de prendre soin de notre petite-fille mais je vous assure que nous aurons le fin mot de cette histoire."

Leland comprit l'avertissement et hocha la tête.  
Il savait que, dans le pire des cas, les oubliators du ministère préserveraient le secret magique en effaçant totalement Hermione de la mémoire de ses proches mais il espérait éviter d'en arriver là.  
Les solutions extrêmes étaient rarement bonnes pour les affaires.

Fermant poliment la portière, il alla s'installer l'avant.

Il sentait que le voyage allait être long.  
Très long.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

Y voilà !

La rencontre Hermione/grands-parents au prochain chapitre...

Maintenant quelques indications sur les persos : Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les noms des grands parents maternel de Granger. Ce seront donc les Wilkins.

Mr. et Mrs Wilkins sont légèrement caricaturaux dans leur rapport à leur religion mais je les ai créé ainsi pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord parce qu'il me fallait une raison pour justifier le fait qu'on entende JAMAIS parler d'eux en 7 bouquins Hp = donc Hermione a une famille MAIS elle n'a qu'un oncle + 2 cousins du côté de son père (avec qui elle s'entend bien mais qu'elle ne voit pas souvent) et 2 GP + 1 tante + 1 oncle + des cousins du côté de sa mère mais elle les voit très rarement parce qu'ils sont très croyants et que la mère d'Hermione n'a jamais osé leur avouer que sa fille était une sorcière.  
Deuxième raison : Mr. Sunslice. Son nom complet est Leland (prononcé Li - land) Sunslice. Sunslice veut dire "rayon de soleil" et Leland vient de Leland Gaunt (oui, Gaunt comme la mère de VV), qui est le maître du bazaar de l'épouvante de Stephen King. Leland (de SK) est l'envoyé du diable. C'est un tentateur, qui manipule les gens pour les monter les uns contre les autres et qui capture leurs âmes lorsqu'ils commettent le péché ultime (le meurtre). Il ne se salit jamais les mains et - techniquement parlant - ne fait rien de répréhensible. Mais il apparait évident à la fin qu'il a amené le chaos et la mort. (Je vous conseille vraiment le film "le bazaar de l'épouvante")  
Mon Leland est un peu moins machiavélique. Mais c'est un manipulateur et un tentateur. Quand il dit qu'il aime les femmes, en fait il aime qu'elles viennent à lui. C'est plus de l'obsession narcissique que de l'amour (comment décrédibiliser ses personnages en 10 leçons par Rhéa Even). Il aime voir les gens faire ce qu'il veut. Pas pour faire le mal ou gagner quelque chose mais parce qu'il adore cette sensation de _pouvoir_.  
Bref, un joyeux personnage. (Et obsédé avec ça)

Et donc, pour en revenir à Mr. et Mrs. Wilkins, ils sont également très chrétiens parce que Leland Gaunt (qui a donné son nom à Mr. Sunslice) représente une version chrétienne du diable et qu'ils sont en opposition face à lui. La question est bien sûr : qui gagnera ce duel ?

Ceci étant, je me rends compte que ça va de mal en pis pour Mr. Sunslice. Il commence avec Narcissa et il finit avec Mr. et Mrs. Wilkins. Heureusement que je suis arrivé au bout de mes 11 pages habituelles de chapitre parce que je ne veut pas imaginer dans quel état je l'aurais retrouvé sinon...

En attendant le prochain chapitre, je ne peux que vous encourager à laisser des reviews pour poser des questions, m'encourager, suggérer des choses à insérer, signaler votre présence, soutenir un personnage que vous trouvez maltraité (ou m'ordonner d'en torturer un)...  
Bref, vous avez toutes les raisons de reviewer, aucune de ne pas le faire :)

A bientôt !


	13. Chapter 12 : La Tombe Blanche

Ca fait une semaine.

Et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

J'ai l'impression que ma vie se résume à courir en ce moment. Courir pour le taff, courir pour les amis, courir pour la famille, courir pour éliminer... D'ailleurs, je ne garanti pas le post de la semaine prochaine : Déjà parce que le manque de retour, ça n'aide pas à se souvenir que je suis censé poster ici. Ensuite parce que cette fiction me prend un temps fou : entre les nouveaux chapitres qui font 11 pages chacun et la réparation des caractères spéciaux... j'ai une vie aussi.

Enfin parce que, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une vie IRL et qu'il se trouve qu'elle est assez intense en ce moment.

Donc voilà, j'essaierai de poster lundi prochain mais cette fiction vient de passer en bas de ma liste de priorité.

* * *

... ... ...

* * *

Résumé : Les parents d'Hermione sont morts dans un accident de voiture et les Malefoy ont été désignés comme tuteurs.  
Voldemort, qui souhaite transformer Harry Potter en baguette humaine a décidé d'utiliser Hermione comme cobaye. Il a chargé Narcissa et Severus de veiller sur elle.  
Quatre femmes semblent vouloir tirer parti des plans du Lord et commencent à agir de façon étrange.  
De son côté, Narcissa a contact son notaire Mr. Sunslice pour s'assurer qu'on ne puisse pas lui reprendre la garde d'Hermione.  
Mr. Sunslice s'est arrangé pour qu'Hermione puisse aller voir le corps de ses parents avec ses grands-parents. Visiblement ces derniers se méfient des sorciers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La Tombe Blanche**

* * *

 _Mardi 11 juillet 1995_

Hermione se sentait mal.  
La visite du funérarium étant clairement reliée l'enterrement, Vous-savez-qui avait accepté sans rechigner qu'elle y aille.  
Il avait néanmoins pris la peine de lui expliquer que si, par malheur, elle s'avisait d'essayer de retourner chez ses grands-parents, elle aurait un nouveau double enterrement à organiser.

Hermione se préparait donc aller retrouver des grands-parents qu'elle mettait en danger par sa simple existence, pour se rendre dans une pièce où était exposé le corps de ses parents.  
C'était... trop d'un coup.

Elle posa la main sur la petite carte de chocogrenouille qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche. La carte représentait un des joueurs des Canons de Chudley. Elle s'était sûrement glissée dans sa valise par erreur et ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Ron.  
Du coup, elle avait un peu l'impression de l'emmener avec lui et cette sensation lui faisait du bien.

Elle regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et soupira.  
Elle avait mis des vêtements sobres qui plairaient à ses grands-parents et portait au poignet un bracelet Minie qu'elle avait retrouvé dans ses affaires.  
Le bracelet était vieux et si petit qu'elle avait eut du mal le mettre. Mais, tout comme la carte, il la rassurait.

Enfin, Hermione attrapa un petit sac dans lequel elle avait fourré des affaires que les moldus avaient généralement avec eux et se dirigea vers la porte.

La journée allait être difficile mais, malgré la peur, elle voulait en profiter :  
Elle allait voir sa famille.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Assise sur une petite chaise un peu trop basse, Narcissa se sentait gênée. Comment devait-elle se comporter avec les moldus ?  
Il paraissait évident que Mr. Sunclice ne laisserait jamais ces rebuts sans magie lui prendre Hermione mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à eux directement, au risque de perdre la confiance de sa protégée.

La confrontation allait être difficile.  
Et s'ils utilisaient des mots moldus qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?  
Raaaa...

Comment éviter l'impair ?

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Papy ! Mamidou !" hurla Hermione en courant vers eux.

Elle leur sauta au cou et s'accrocha à eux comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Elle sentit ses grands-parents refermer leurs bras sur elle pour prolonger l'embrassade.

"Ma chérie, murmura son grand-père. Nous nous faisions du souci pour toi.

-Tout va bien, je vous assure, murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai juste... mal réagi à la nouvelle. Alors les médecins disent qu'il vaut mieux que... que je reste en observation quelques temps.

-Oui, ton notaire nous en a parlé, souffla Papy. Nous avons eu l'impression que l'on s'occupait _beaucoup_ de toi."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle était heureuse que ses grands-parents se préoccupent de sa santé et, d'une certaine façon, elle était également heureuse qu'ils aient remarqués que _quelque chose n'allait pas._  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser enquêter.  
Parce qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas conscience du danger auquel ils s'exposaient. Parce que l'enjeu dépassait de loin la simple garde d'une petite orpheline.  
Et parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Ses_ menaces qui résonnaient encore aux oreilles d'Hermione et elle savait qu'elle connaissait son devoir : mentir.

"Tu sais Hermione... commença doucement sa grand-mère ...quand les gens vivent une période difficile, il arrive que des personnes mal-intentionnées tentent d'en profiter.

-Ce que veut dire Mamidou... reprit son grand-père... c'est que nous avons déjà vu ce genre de choses arriver. Tu étais trop petite pour t'en souvenir mais quand ton oncle paternel est décédé, il y a une dizaine d'années, des gens sont venus et ont essayé d'embarquer ton père dans... de drôles d'histoires.

-Alors nous sommes un peu prudents, compléta Mamidou. Nous sommes vraiment inquiets pour toi. D'abord cette histoire de crise de nerfs...

-...tout fait normale étant donné la situation... tempéra Papy.

-...et maintenant ton notaire qui ne nous laisse pas t'approcher." siffla Mamidou en jetant un regard noir à Mr. Sunslice qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Mrs. Malefoy.

Hermione baissa les yeux, terrifiée.  
Elle les aimaient. Et elle aimait qu'ils prennent soin d'elle.  
Mais...  
 _Vous ne voudriez pas perdre le peu qu'il vous reste de famille, n'est-ce-pas_ _?_  
... Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de les perdre.

Il fallait qu'elle mente.  
Et vite.

"Ecoutez... commença-t-elle. Je crois que... le notaire à surtout voulu ne pas vous inquiéter... et qu'il s'y est mal pris.

-Mais.. tenta Papy.

-Je... le coupa Hermione... j'ai agressé les policiers. Quand on est venu me prévenir. Et...je..."

Hermione cherchait désespérément ce qu'elle allait pouvoir inventer pour que ses grand-parents acceptent de rester loin d'elle... et loin de Vous-savez-qui.  
Fort heureusement, ils la regardaient avec douceur et semblaient prendre son hésitation pour de la prévenance.

"Tu peux tout nous dire, ma chérie, l'encouragea Papy.

-J'ai perdu la mémoire, fut la première chose qu'Hermione trouva à dire. Le choc a provoqué une amnésie temporaire. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour... retrouver mes souvenirs. Et... j'ai toujours des pertes de mémoire. Les médecins disent que c'est mon cerveau qui... qui ne veut pas accepter... qui ne veut pas voir que..."

Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains, forçant ses épaules à se soulever en cadence pour mimer les sanglots. Heureusement, ses yeux laissèrent échapper quelques larmes et, bien que faibles, celle-ci suffirent à faire réagir ses grands-parents, qui s'approchèrent pour la prendre dans leurs bras.

"La...la... ça va aller, ma chérie." murmura la voix douce de sa grand-mère.

Au bout que quelques minutes, Hermione se redressa et s'écarta légèrement d'eux.  
Elle les aimaient.

Elle les sauverait. 

"Ca ira mieux bientôt, affirma-t-elle. Les médecins ont ordonné deux mois d'observation. Deux mois, ce n'est rien.

-Oui, sourit son grand-père. Nous allons nous renseigner pour pouvoir rester en contact avec cet institut dans lequel on t'a placé. Et nous ferons tout pour que tu reviennes bientôt la maison.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de rentrer la maison... murmura sa grand-mère. Il faudrait qu'on regarde pour te faire changer d'école. On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose de bien pas trop loin. Ça nous permettrait de te garder un peu plus avec nous ta sortie."

Hermione sentit la peur enfler en elle.  
Quitter Poudlard pour habiter chez ses grands-parents ?  
Cela voudrait dire perdre ses amis et se mettre à la portée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle ne devait pas laisser ça arriver...

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. La trentaine, blond, de petites lunettes sérieuses et des vêtements sombres, l'homme s'approcha d'eux.

"Vous devez être la famille Granger, supposa-t-il. Permettez-moi, au nom de la Tombe Blanche, de vous présenter nos plus sincères condoléances pour la douleur qui vous afflige. Je suis Yama Izanami et c'est moi qui me suis occupé des soins funéraires. Vous pourrez rendre un dernier hommage aux défunts en salle 18 dans un instant mais j'aimerais que nous prenions le temps de régler une ou deux formalités auparavant."

D'un geste de la main, Mr. Izanami invita la famille d'Hermione à s'asseoir sur les chaises prévues à cet effet et alla se poser derrière son bureau.

"De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda calmement Papy, une fois installé.

-De l'enterrement, déclara simplement Mr. Izanami. Il me faudrait le lieu de l'enterrement : cérémonie et cimetière, les détails de la cérémonie : fleurs, bougies, cercueils... et bien sûr, la date. Nous avons fait notre maximum pour conserver les corps étant donné les... disponibilités de Mademoiselle Granger, mais il faudra néanmoins que la cérémonie ait lieu d'ici la fin de la semaine. L'embaumement a ses limites.

-Nous avons pris contact avec notre paroisse et nous pensions réaliser la cérémonie vendredi cet endroit... déclara Mamidou en tendant un prospectus avec l'adresse de l'église à l'homme. Ce n'est pas très loin.

-Je vois, commenta Mr. Izanami en prenant délicatement le prospectus et en le posant devant lui. Je prendrais contact avec votre paroisse dès cet après-midi pour régler les détails. Avez-vous une heure de préférence ?

-Nous pensions faire la cérémonie à trois heures, expliqua Papy. C'est l'heure de naissance d'Elisabeth."

Pour la première fois, Hermione vit son Papy chanceler. Il eut du mal continuer et porta sa main ses yeux, pour essuyer des larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

"Bien, reprit Mr. Izanami, en écrivant sur une feuille placée devant lui. Trois heures donc. Avec le trajet... la mise en bière se fera à une heure trente. Si vous vous en sentez le courage, il faudrait maintenant que vous décidiez des dernières dispositions funéraires : le cercueil, les fleurs, les plaques et la tombe. Vous pouvez choisir maintenant ou décider de prendre notre catalogue et de réfléchir au calme chez vous. L'expérience m'a néanmoins appris qu'il valait mieux, pour le bien-être des proches, faire cela rapidement et en famille."

Mr. Izanami jeta un regard gêné Hermione et, même s'ils n'avaient pas reçu la vraie version de l'histoire, les grands-parents d'Hermione comprirent immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

"Nous allons faire ça maintenant." se décida Papy.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Narcissa regardait Hermione. La jeune fille était assise entre ses deux grand-parents et il paraissait évident que sa place était avec eux. N'importe qui pouvant la voir à cet instant en aurait conclut la même chose : La gamine ne saurait être bien qu'au sein de sa famille.  
Il était donc vital que le Ministère ne voit jamais ça. Ou, en tout cas, pas avant la fin de l'été.  
Parce que sinon on lui retirerait Hermione et le Seigneur retournerait sa colère contre les Malefoy.

La petite famille était à présent en train de choisir les cercueils et Narcissa se demanda quel genre de parents les Granger avaient été.

Avaient-ils été aimants, toujours aux petits soins ? Ou, au contraire, exigeants, en demandant toujours plus leur à fille jusqu'à ce que celle-ci devienne la meilleure élève de Poudlard ?

Les moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers. Mais même les animaux aiment leurs petits. Il y avait sûrement eut de l'amour entre eux...  
Mr. Sunslice lui avait dit que les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes. Autrement dit, qu'ils s'occupaient des dents des autres personnes. Quelle drôle d'idée...

Que pouvaient bien faire les dentistes, en définitive ? Collectionnaient-ils les dents de lait des enfants pour les revendre à ceux qui n'en avaient plus ? Peignaient-ils les dents ? Les réparaient-ils avec des techniques moldues que Narcissa ne connaissait pas ?

Narcissa imagina deux animaux balourds voler des dents aux enfants pour les vendre à un vieux monsieur. Elle dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire.  
Dentiste, ça devait être un métier drôle.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Papy avait pris le goupillon posé devant les corps et fait le signe de la croix devant ses parents.  
Hermione ne croyait pas mais elle avait aussi fait le signe. Ses parents y croyaient. Et c'était peut-être la seule chose qui comptait.

Ils lui manquaient terriblement.  
Ils auraient dus être debout ses côtes, pas allongés devant elle.  
Hermione s'était beaucoup demandé s'ils étaient réellement mort dans un accident de voiture.  
Peu importait pourtant la réponse. Ils étaient partis, voilà tout.

Izanami avait fait du bon travail et ses parents avaient l'air de dormir. Juste dormir.  
Pourtant, juste au niveau de leurs lèvres, discrètement cousues, on pouvait voir la couleur de la mort.  
Rouge striée de gris. Une couleur un peu étrange, ni vive, ni terne.  
Ca voulait seulement dire qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Etrangement, Hermione ne pleura pas.  
Elle se sentait déconnectée du monde.  
Peut-être que ses larmes s'étaient elles aussi déconnectées du monde.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire qu'ils étaient ...  
Parce que prononcer ou même penser ce mot, ce n'était pas possible.  
Parce que les mots ont du pouvoir.  
Parce que le dire, c'était l'avouer.  
Parce que le penser, c'était le reconnaître.

Alors ses parents étaient là sans l'être.  
Mais ils n'étaient pas...

Il y avait une rose blanche piquée dans les cheveux de sa mère. Un des pétales était plié. Ce n'était laid mais un peu bizarre.

Papy était assis côté du corps de sa fille et il murmurait à voix basse.  
Sûrement des prières. Lui qui ne ratait jamais la messe le dimanche, pouvait-il transmettre son amour travers la mort ?

Hermione savait qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Les fantômes le lui avait dit.  
Mais quoi ?

Ses parents ne reviendraient jamais. Ils étaient moldus et les moldus ne deviennent pas fantômes.  
Peut-être étaient-ils avec Diggory. Hermione n'avait jamais bien connu Diggory mais s'il était dans _l'après_ , peut-être aiderait-il des moldus perdus à trouver leur chemin. Harry avait dit qu'il était généreux...

Peut-être.

Hermione aurait aimé avoir la foi.  
Elle aurait voulu croire qu'il y avait quelque part une lumière douce et chaleureuse où des grandes portes ouvertes accueilleraient ses parents.  
Peut-être étaient-ils avec Tonton Baptiste, cet oncle partit trop tôt et dont Hermione n'avait que peu de souvenirs.

Hermione les regardaient.  
Deux corps qui s'étaient aimés, deux âmes qui n'étaient plus là pour elle.

Et une rose blanche, avec un pétale plié, dans les cheveux de sa mère.

Mamidou posa sa main sur son épaule et Hermione tressaillit.  
Elle posa un regard perdu sur sa grand-mère.

Ils étaient là sans l'être, présent mais inaccessibles.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils restaient là sans bouger alors que leur fille unique avait besoin d'eux ?

Rationnellement, Hermione savait.

Elle savait que ces parents n'avaient pas voulu l'abandonner.  
Mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.  
Les parents sont parents pour la vie. Ils n'ont pas le droit de partir. Où alors pas si tôt.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la laisser.  
Ils avaient le devoir de rester.

Et pourtant, elle était orpheline dans cette pièce froide.  
Perdue avec des grands-parents qui ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elle pourquoi ils étaient là.

Sa grand-mère passa devant Hermione et alla s'arrêter devant le corps de celle qui avait été sa fille.  
Hermione tourna la tête.

Son père était seul.  
Les parents de papa étaient morts quand Hermione avait un an. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.  
Quand à son frère, qui était également l'oncle préféré d'Hermione, il n'était pas là.  
Alors papa était seul.

Hermione s'approcha et, par réflexe, posa sa main sur le costume de son père pour lisser un pli.  
Il était froid.

Même travers le tissu, Hermione le savait.  
Il avait perdu sa chaleur.

Hermione sentit une boule se créer dans le fond de sa gorge.  
 _Mon Dieu..._ Il était froid.

Elle recula, gênée.  
Sa main était froide mais elle avait l'impression de brûler.  
Il était froid.

Son père.  
Froid  
 _Son pè_ _..._  
Elle n'osa pas regarder sa main.  
C'était comme une malédiction qui pesait sur tout son bras.  
Froid.

 _Je t'aime papa._  
Il était froid  
 _Papa..._  
Pourquoi ?

Elle détourna la tête et tout ce qu'elle pu voir fut le visage de sa mère : Une beauté mortuaire, bien faîte par le service des pompes funèbres.  
Et sur ces cheveux, une drôle de rose blanche, au pétale plié

Et plus rien n'avait de sens...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Assis sur un des bancs du parc, Drago regardait avec méfiance la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

Loevoro, la drôle de mangemorte, discutait avec deux moldus qu'elle avait présenté comme étant les grands-parents de Granger.  
Et elle leur faisait maintenant visiter le manoir, déblatérant au sujet de malades et d'instituts de soin imaginaires.

Drago avait du se retenir d'exploser quand il l'avait entendu expliquer aux moldus qu'il _se prenait pour un grand sorcier en devenir_.  
Mais il avait suffit d'un seul regard de la part de la femme pour qu'il _sache_ qu'il devait se taire.

Alors maintenant il la regardait faire.  
Les moldus, qui étaient très nerveux au début, paraissaient plus détendus à mesure que le temps passait.

Drago les vit finalement rentrer l'intérieur du manoir et il supposa qu'ils devaient aller voir Granger.  
A moins qu'ils ne continuent faire du tourisme chez lui.

Drago soupira.

Il n'aimait pas voir ces moldus chez lui. Mais il supposait que c'était un mal nécessaire.  
 _Sales moldus, quand mê_ _me._

Même quand elle servait les plans de sa famille, Granger arrivait lui pourrir la vie.  
Bon, au moins, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor... c'était déjà ça.

Drago soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc.  
Weasley ne lui avait pas réécrit depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé une photo de Granger et cela le désolait presque.  
Il manquait de distractions et il fallait bien admettre qu'il adorait mettre Potter et ses toutous en colère.

Peut-être qu'il devrait écrire Weasley.  
Juste pour s'amuser encore un peu...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy, Hermione se sentait perdue.  
Ses grands-parents venaient de partir et elle se sentait... seule.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à faire le tour du Manoir avec Mr. Sunslice et en avait finalement conclut qu'elle serait bien ici... jusqu'à sa guérison.  
En un sens, c'était mieux. Ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne risquait pas de s'en prendre eux.

Mais Hermione se sentait seule sans eux.

"Je sais ce que vous ressentez, déclara Mrs. Malefoy en posant sa main sur le bras d'Hermione. On n'oublie pas la mort de ses parents."

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder la femme.

"La douleur s'apaise avec le temps, expliqua Mrs. Malefoy. Mais ils ne partent jamais vraiment. C'est... comme une image en toile de fond. Des souvenirs qui reviennent quand on ne s'y attend pas. Ca ne fait pas forcément mal. C'est comme un sourire triste. Il y a de la tendresse, un peu de douleur et beaucoup de nostalgie."

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle écoutait.  
Les paroles de Mrs. Malefoy résonnaient étrangement en elle.  
Est-ce que c'était ça, le deuil ?  
Aimer ce qui a été comme si c'était encore.

"On n'oublie jamais, on vit avec, continua Mrs. Malefoy. L'enterrement vous ferra du bien, vous verrez. Pour l'instant, vous êtes triste et c'est normal. Mais l'enterrement fait beaucoup de bien. C'est là qu'on dit au revoir. C'est là qu'on comprend. Et qu'on réapprend vivre.

-Vous croyez ? fut tout ce que réussit à dire Hermione.

-Oui, sourit Mrs. Malefoy. C'est une dure leçon de vie... mais le temps ne s'arrête pour personne. Le deuil, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vous bloque à perpétuité. C'est plus une douleur sourde, qui est là sans qu'on y pense. Et parfois elle revient vous voir, un peu plus forte que ce quoi à vous vous attendiez. Ca vous prend aux tripes et vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose. Parce que nous ne sommes pas taillés pour lutter contre l'absence."

Hermione avait les yeux secs.  
Pourtant elle sentait son coeur se morceler en coutant la mère Malefoy.  
Elle savait, elle _sentait_ déjà que c'était vrai.  
Parce que parfois, elle oubliait qu'ils étaient partis. Devant un chocolat chaud ou dans la bibliothèque, quand elle pensait protéger Harry.  
Et puis la vérité revenait toquer à la porte et plus rien ne la protégeait.

 _Nous ne sommes pas taillé_ _s pour lutter contre l'absence._  
La phrase était bien trop vraie.

Hermione sentit Mrs Malefoy la prendre dans ses bras et, encore une fois, elle se crispa légèrement sans repousser l'étreinte.

"Mrs Malefoy... murmura-t-elle.

-Narcissa, rectifia la femme.

-Narcissa." répéta Hermione.

C'était joli comme nom. Ca sonnait bien :  
Narcissa.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Assis son bureau, Drago hésitait.  
Quels mots feraient le plus enrager Weasley ?

Fallait-il reprendre une photo ?

"Tu t'amuses bien ?" demanda une voix essoufflée.

Drago sursauta et releva la tête.

Loevoro.  
En pyjama recouvert de petites licornes clignotantes.  
Avec un bouquet de fausses fleurs fushias à la main.

 _Ne pas chercher_ _à comprendre..._

"Vous... tenta Drago, avant de renoncer à commenter l'aspect de la mangemorte. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Je viens voir si tu peux répondre à mes questions, annonça Loevoro en s'asseyant _sur_ le bureau. Alors... qui en veut à ta mère et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en 1978."

Drago hésita. Il savait ce qu'il avait appris et cette femme pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Mais il ignorait totalement qui était Loevoro.  
Il aurait peut-être dû demander à son père de faire des recherches finalement.

"Eleg Fesog. Voilà ce qui s'est passé en 1978." cracha-t-il.

Loevoro sourit.

"Tu siffles, bébé Dragon." l'informa-t-elle.

Drago eut un rictus crispé. Pour qui se prenait cette _chose_ ?

"Mais c'est bien vu, continua la mangemorte, imperturbable. Donc tu sais ce qu'elle a fait à ta famille. Et tu dois bien deviner ce qui se passe aujourd'hui."

Drago cligna des yeux. Il ne voyait rien du tout. Mais il supposait que la mangemorte ne l'avait pas envoyé fouiner pour rien.

"Elle...recommence ?

-Exactement, approuva Loevoro. Mais elle sera plus prudente cette fois. Moins de cobayes mais une expérience bien plus poussée.

-Et ma mère dans tout ça ? tenta Drago. Vous avez dit qu'elle était en danger. Vous avez dit qu'il faudrait sacrifier... quelqu'un à qui Granger tient."

Drago s'arrêta net. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié à sa mère la mission de gagner la confiance de Granger. Si elle échouait, elle serait certainement punie. Et si elle réussissait...

"Non." frémit-il.

Le visage de Loevoro était peu expressif mais, pourtant, Drago aurait juré qu'elle était triste.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il faille réellement sacrifier ta mère pour mener l'opération à bien, affirma Loevoro. Mais Fesog a beaucoup de griefs contre ta famille. Et le projet a beaucoup de valeur aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Fesog dit qu'il faut un sacrifice, il en fera un.

-Mais il y a une solution, demanda Drago, plein d'espoir.

-Je crois, répondit Loevoro. Fesog et son équipe vont manipuler Hermione pendant les deux mois que dureront l'été. Et juste avant la rentrée, il procéderont au rituel qui est le fondement de leur projet. D'après ce qu'elles ont affirmé à Tom, le sortilège final nécessite la mort d'une personne qui est liée de façon très proche au cobaye. Mais j'ai eu le temps de jeter un petit coup d'oeil dans leur espr... euh, leurs notes, et j'ai dans l'idée qu'elles ont menti sur le sortilège final.

-Et ma mère n'est pas censée mourir." re-demanda Drago, sans s'attarder sur le lapsus de Loevoro.

Connaître les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'avenir de Granger était intéressant mais, pour le moment, Drago ne parvenait pas se concentrer sur ce genre de détails. Il devait d'abord sauver sa mère.

"Non, sourit Loevoro. Je ne crois pas que sa mort soit nécessaire pour réaliser ce que nous voulons faire. Mais Fesog a beaucoup insisté. Ce qui ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit Fesog veut tuer ta mère et se sert du projet Granger pour ça. Soit elle a autre chose derrière la tête et c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle a décidé d'arnaquer."

Loevoro regarda Drago avec un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air étrange et, il fallait bien l'avouer, la situation échappait complétement à Drago.  
 _Ne t'en fait pas..._  
Drago secoua la tête.  
Il ignorait comment Loevoro faisait pour pratiquer la télépathie mais il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

"Alors, Drago, tu veux bien m'aider à mener l'enquête ?" demanda Loevoro.

Drago cligna deux fois des yeux.  
Etait-elle sérieuse ?  
Il avait envie d'aider sa mère, bien évidement.  
Et il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait cette Fesog qui osait menacer sa famille.

Il voulait protéger les siens.  
Et aussi, un petit peu, il était fier d'avoir été choisi par une mangemorte, même folle, pour participer à une mission importante aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

Yama est le roi et le juge des morts, dans le bouddhisme tibétain et chinois. Izanami est une déesse japonaise qui règne sur le monde des morts.

Bonne semaine :)


	14. Chapter 13 : Gréffés et Gréffons

**Swangranger :** Désolée pour le retard et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Narcissa et Hermione vont continuer à se rapprocher et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Greff** **é** **s et greffons**

* * *

Severus se passa une main nerveuse sur le front.  
Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.  
Eleg... cette folle... ne pouvait pas avoir tenté _ç_ _a_.

Et pourtant...  
Severus avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait que _ce_ sortilège qui pouvait correspondre.

Mais... une greffe ? Vraiment ?  
Même Eleg aurait du savoir qu'on ne pratiquait pas ce genre de chose.  
Severus soupira.  
S'il avait été question de n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait balayé cette idée de sa tête et aurait cherché autre chose.

Mais il connaissait Eleg.  
Elle _l'_ avait fait.  
Il en était sûr. Il le sentait.

Severus tourna les yeux vers le livre posé devant lui. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à mettre la main dessus et même cet ancien traité de magie noire n'osait pas révéler entièrement les secrets de la Greffe entre sorciers.

 _La cinqui_ _è_ _me mal_ _é_ _diction de Contum_ _é_ _lia._

 _Parmi les nombreuses malédictions produites par Contum_ _é_ _lia, une d'entre elles attire réguli_ _è_ _rement l'attention des d_ _é_ _fenseurs du sang car elle prouve de fa_ _ç_ _on irr_ _é_ _futable que l'on peut voler la magie des sorciers. Appel_ _é_ _cinquième mal_ _é_ _diction de Contum_ _é_ _lia ou greffe des sorciers, ce mal_ _é_ _fice peut apparaitre de façon spontanée, lorsque deux sorciers sont soumis à des conditions extrêmes_ _. Il est n_ _é_ _anmoins tr_ _è_ _s peu courant_ _sous sa forme inconsciente_ _et ne passe jamais inaperçu._

 _L'usage veut que l'on parle de greffe en cas de magie spontanée et de cinquième malédiction si le sort est voulu._

 _La malédiction - qui a pour but de reproduire une greffe des sorciers - consiste à lier deux êtres humains entre eux, en se basant sur la confiance naturelle que l'une des deux personnes porte à l'autre. Ceux qui subissent le maléfice sont respectivement appel_ _é_ _s le greff_ _é_ _et le greffon.  
Lors de la greffe, le greffon devient l'extension magique du greff_ _é_ _et sa puissance magique est mise au service de celui-ci. Le fonctionnement greff_ _é_ _-greffon ressemble_ _à_ _la fois_ _à_ _un lien sorcier-baguette et_ _à_ _une v_ _é_ _ritable greffe.  
Le greffon ob_ _é_ _it alors d'une fa_ _ç_ _on qu'il croit naturelle_ _à_ _son greff_ _é_ _. Il s'agit en g_ _é_ _n_ _é_ _ral d'une relation dominant-domin_ _é_ _que des observateurs ext_ _é_ _rieurs prendront facilement pour un amour un peu trop fusionnel et/ou pervers._

 _Malgré le lien de soumission, le greffon conserve une parfaite autonomie de pens_ _é_ _e (bien qu'orient_ _é_ _e vers le bien-_ _ê_ _tre du greff_ _é_ _). Il est en mesure de se d_ _é_ _placer loin de son greff_ _é_ _et d'agir de sa propre initiative, ce qui en fait un alli_ _é_ _de choix, en plus de l'apport magique cons_ _é_ _quent.  
Il est __à_ _noter qu'il s'agit d'une v_ _é_ _ritable greffe, ce qui signifie que le greff_ _é_ _ressent le greffon comme faisant partie de lui. Il_ _é_ _prouve g_ _é_ _n_ _é_ _ralement un sentiment de possessivit_ _é_ _fort ainsi qu'un ressentiment profond envers ceux qui pourraient essayer de faire du mal_ _à_ _son greffon ou qui chercheraient_ _à_ _le lui prendre. Le greff_ _é_ _peut d_ _é_ _velopper un comportement brutal et agressif suite_ _à_ _la greffe.  
Dans les cas les plus r_ _é_ _ussis, le greff_ _é_ _peut ressentir physiquement ce qui arrive_ _à_ _son greffon._

 _En cas de décès du greffon, le greffé subi le syndrome du membre fantôme et continue à imaginer les perceptions qu'il aurait ressenti si le greff_ _é_ _avait_ _été_ _l_ _à_ _. La grande majorit_ _é_ _des greff_ _é_ _s ayant perdu leur greffon ne s'en sont jamais remis_ _: dans le meilleur des cas, ils sont devenus fous_ _; dans le pire, ils en sont morts. La perte du greffon peut_ _é_ _galement, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, entra_ _î_ _ner la perte de la magie du greff_ _é_ _.  
En cas de d_ _é_ _c_ _è_ _s du greff_ _é_ _, le greffon meurt. Certaines exp_ _é_ _riences ont_ _été_ _men_ _é_ _es pour tenter de regreffer le greffon_ _à_ _une autre personne mais aucune,_ _à_ _ce jour, n'a jamais abouti. La mort du greffon est gén_ _é_ _ralement longue (entre neuf et trente-six semaines) et douloureuse._

 _Aucun lien greffé-greffon n'a,_ _à_ _ce jour, jamais_ _été_ _bris_ _é_ _autrement que par la mort de l'un des deux et, de par les r_ _é_ _sultat d'un d_ _é_ _c_ _è_ _s, on peut raisonnablement en conclure que m_ _ê_ _me la mort ne dissout pas la greffe._

L'explication continuait sur quelques lignes et il paraissait vite évident que l'auteur n'en savait pas plus sur la greffe.

Severus ferma les yeux, fatigué.  
C'était _ç_ _a_.  
Il en était sûr.

 _Stupide d_ _égénérée_ _de Fesog_ _..._  
Les malédictions de Contumélia étaient dangereuses !

Severus rouvrit les yeux.

Contumélia Serpentard était peu connue parmi chez les sorciers. D'illustre ascendance, la femme avait été reniée par sa famille après qu'il ait été découvert qu'elle était née cracmolle.  
Mais loin de se décourager face au rejet de ses parents, elle s'était accrochée. Avec l'aide d'un sorcier aussi fou et ambitieux qu'elle, elle avait exploré les recoins les plus sombres de la sorcellerie, les arcanes les plus noires de la magie.  
Jusqu'à créer ses malédictions : une série de maléfices plus horribles les uns que les autres, dont la noirceur attirait les mages noirs et faisait frémir d'horreur le commun des sorciers.

Et donc, le projet Main Gauche serait en réalité une greffe de sorciers ?  
Granger en cobaye et Potter pour...

Severus frémit.

L'échec du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le cimetière avait dû le marquer plus qu'on ne le disait.  
Avait-il été impressionné par Potter au point de vouloir se le greffer ? L'idée n'était pas si incongrue, quand on y réfléchissait un tant soit peu.  
Après tout, Potter avait repoussé un _Avada Kedavra_ avec un _Expelliarmus_. Et même si Severus avait envie d'enfermer ce petit cornichon à lunette dans la tour d'astronomie jusqu'à la fin des temps pour avoir seulement osé penser à utiliser un sort aussi simple face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait bien admettre qu'il était lui aussi impressionné.

Rien n'était supposé pouvoir arrêter l'Avada. Rien.

Et même si Severus avait bien compris _qui_ avait payé le prix de la première résistance de Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres... Personne n'avait été là pour arrêter le sortilège de mort la deuxième fois.  
Bien sûr, Severus avait entendu Dumbledore parler de priori incantatum.  
Bien sûr, il y avait une explication logique aux exploits de Potter.

Mais le fait était là : Potter avait arrêté le sort le plus puissant du monde avec un simple _Expelliarmus_.

Severus secoua la tête.  
Pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire la magie de Potter.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Severus relu le début du chapitre :

 _La greffe des sorciers consiste_ _à_ _lier deux êtres humains entre eux, en se basant sur la confiance naturelle que l'une des deux personnes porte_ _à_ _l'autre._

Personne ne pouvait raisonnablement croire que Potter éprouverait un jour une confiance naturelle vis-à-vis de Vous-savez-qui.  
Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas du genre à ignorer ce genre de détail.

Donc, Fesog avait du trouver un moyen de contourner le problème.  
Un moyen de contourner...  
Severus se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Fesog quelque temps auparavant.  
Fesog avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se tienne à l'écart du processus parce que sa vie avait plus de valeur que celle de Narcissa.  
Mais si l'expérience Granger - qui devait servir de test pour l'expérience Potter - était bien une greffe... pourquoi prévoir que celle-ci causerait la mort de Narcissa ?

Une greffe réussie ne tuait pas les victimes. Au contraire, elle les unissait pour la vie.  
Severus fronça les sourcils, tentant de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle :

La greffe ne tuait pas.  
Donc il y avait autre chose de prévu. Autre chose qui risquait effectivement de tuer Narcissa.  
Si la greffe réussissait, Narcissa serait donc la greffée et Granger le greffon.  
Si Narcissa mourrait, Granger se retrouverait seule et mourrait à son tour.

Severus ne comprenait pas. Quel intérêt y avait-il à réaliser une greffe si le greffon et le greffé mourraient ?  
Sans compter le fait que le duo Narcissa-Granger ne pouvait pas prétendre ressembler à celui formé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter. Car, à moins que Severus ait raté un chapitre important de l'histoire, Narcissa n'avait jamais tenté d'assassiner Granger...

Ce qui le ramenait à son problème initial, ou, plus exactement, à ses deux questions initiales :

En quoi la greffe Narcissa-Granger pouvait-elle aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
Et pourquoi était-il prévu que Narcissa meure dans l'opération ?

Essayant de prendre le problème à l'envers, Severus se concentra sur l'objectif final. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Potter comme greffon. Soit.  
Seulement il lui manquait un élément essentiel pour réaliser le sortilège : la confiance de Potter.  
Potter aurait sans aucun doute pu devenir le greffon de quelqu'un mais certainement pas celui de Vous-savez-qui. Et personne n'avait jamais réussi à transférer un greffon d'une personne à une autre sans tuer à la fois le greffé et le greffon...

Severus sentit l'illumination pointer le bout de son nez.  
Et il croyait savoir ce que Fesog avait pu promettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puisque greffer Potter directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres était impossible, alors il fallait réaliser la greffe entre Potter et quelqu'un - n'importe qui - avant de transférer la greffe sur Vous-savez-qui.  
Et c'était là qu'intervenait l'expérience. Il fallait obtenir la confiance de Granger pour pouvoir faire la greffe. Seulement le véritable test se déroulerait ensuite. Quand aurait lieu le transfert.

Fesog avait parlé d'une amie à elle qui allait bénéficier de l'expérience.  
 _Evidement !_  
Narcissa n'était pas censée être l'utilisatrice finale.  
Et peu importait donc qu'elle meure, puisque seuls le greffon et le greffé final intéressait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus passa une main tremblante sur son visage.  
Il avait toujours aimé avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires. Savoir le rassurait.  
Pourtant, à cet instant précis, son savoir ne lui plaisait pas : il l'effrayait.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Où est-ce que tu vas, Ron ?" interrogea sa mère.

Ron se figea. Que pouvait-il répondre ?  
Certainement pas qu'il allait voir la psychomage d'Hermione pour lui amener les bijoux qu'il venait de voler à Tante Muriel...

"J'ai promis à Ginny de lui apporter une tasse de chocolat chaud ce matin. Elle ne se sentait pas bien.

-Et tu penses que je vais te croire, Ronald Weasley ? , le coupa sévèrement la matriarche. Il est hors de question que tu esquives ta part des tâches ména...

-Elle s'est disputé avec Percy, se justifia Ron. Au sujet d'Harry."

Molly Weasley se tu instantanément. Sa colère complètement retombée, elle fit signe à son fils qu'il pouvait sortir.

"Prends lui un cookie au passage. J'en ai fait ce matin, ils sont sur la table."

Ron hocha la tête et se dépêcha de passer la porte.  
Si jamais sa mère se rendait compte qu'il avait menti...

Dévalant rapidement les escaliers, Ron esquiva un objet non identifié et se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et sortit le mini-portoloin que lui avait envoyé Mrs. Gateway.

"Hermione.", murmura-t-il en plaçant le portoloin à proximité de ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, le portoloin s'activa et il sentit un crochet le saisir à la taille pour le transporter jusque dans le salon de Mrs. Gateway.  
Il atterrit durement et ne parvint pas à conserver son équilibre, s'écrasant violemment au sol.

"Oh ! Ronald...vous allez bien ? se précipita Mrs. Gateway. Je suis désolée. J'ai acheté ce portoloin double-sens d'occasion. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te ramène chez toi aussi brutalement que tu es arrivé.  
-C'est pas grave, réussit à articuler Ron. Est-ce qu'Hermione...  
-J'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans une demi-heure, le calma Mrs. Gateway. Ce qui nous laisse une demi-heure pour que je vous explique de quelle manière fonctionnent mes séances de psychomagie. Si vous avez de quoi payer, bien entendu."

Ron se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il sortait précautionneusement de sa poche un écrin de velours.  
Il hésita une seconde. C'était l'héritage des siens : une des seules richesses que possédaient les Weasley.  
Il avait l'impression de trahir sa famille.

Mais c'était pour Hermione.  
Et Hermione valait bien une bague.

Il tendit l'écrin à la psychomage.  
Mrs. Gateway s'en saisit en douceur et ouvrit rapidement la petite boite. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et la referma.

"Eh bien, Mr. Weasley, qu'attendez-vous pour aller vous asseoir ? demanda gentiment Mrs. Gateway. Le thé va refroidir."

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

'Nous y voilà." soupira Narcissa.

Hermione se retint de rire. Narcissa, qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à ne pas appeler Mrs. Malefoy, détestait _vraiment_ Mrs. Gateway.  
Et si Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle admirait le professionnalisme de la psychomage et qu'elle était fascinée par son métier, il fallait également reconnaître que Mrs. Gateway avait l'air... légèrement vénale.

"Enfin, nous n'allons pas rester sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à la fin des temps, conclut Narcissa avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage de Mrs. Gateway."

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Hermione !"

Ron se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Ca valait toutes les bagues du monde.

"Ron ?"

La voix étouffée d'Hermione lui parvint alors qu'il la pressait contre lui.  
Et il se rappela brusquement qu'il était un garçon, qu'Hermione était une fille sérieuse et peu expansive et qu'elle n'appréciait peut-être pas de se faire écraser les côtes par surprise.

Il se détacha d'elle, sans pour autant lui lâcher le bras.  
D'accord, il réagissait peut-être un peu trop brutalement. Mais il avait eu si peur.  
Elle était là pourtant. Et en bonne santé.  
Et coiffée...

"Je me suis inquiété pour toi, osa Ron en rougissant comme une tomate. Tu...tu vas bien ?

-Ca va, articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je... c'est juste un peu dur en ce moment.

-Mr. Weasley, coupa une voix froide. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. J'ignorais que vous étiez un ami de Mrs. Gateway.

-Je suis l'ami d'Hermione, attaqua Ron...et le patient de Mrs. Gateway."

Mrs. Malefoy foudroya la psychomage du regard et Ron vit Hermione sourire.  
Avait-elle aimé ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? A cette idée, Ron sentit ses joues brûler un peu plus fort.  
Si même Hermione, qui savait toujours tout, était fière de lui...  
Ron était heureux. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Il croisa néanmoins nerveusement ses mains derrière son dos.  
Que faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas enlever Hermione. Pas avec Mrs. Malefoy dans la pièce.

"J'ai appris pour tes parents, murmura-t-il les yeux baissés. Euh... je suis désolé pour toi.

-Merci." souffla Hermione en s'accrochant à son cou.

Ron sursauta en sentant Hermione dans ses bras. Il avait peu l'habitude de voir Hermione si démonstrative avec _lui_. Elle avait toujours été tellement plus tactile avec Harry.  
Mais elle était dans _ses_ bras et Ron ne savait pas quoi faire de son poids et de sa chaleur qui lui tombaient dessus sans prévenir.

Des petits bruits étouffés lui indiquèrent qu'Hermione était en train de pleurer.  
Et il savait encore moins quoi faire de _ç_ _a_.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Narcissa enrageait.  
 _Sale petite ordure_ _!_  
Bien qu'elle soit incapable de dire si elle pensait à Weasley ou à Gateway avec ces mots, Narcissa sentait la même envie de meurtre monter en elle.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet immonde petit rouquin vient interférer dans ses plans ?  
Juste alors qu'elle avait réussi à persuader la fille de l'appeler Narcissa...

"Je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie ?" demanda brusquement Narcissa à la psychomage.

Mrs. Gateway fixa étrangement Narcissa, comme si elle la jaugeait.  
Puis, d'un mouvement si rapide que Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Mrs. Gateway sorti une drôle de baguette argentée de sa manche et la fit tournoyer pour lancer un charme que Narcissa ne connaissait pas.

Une bulle bleutée apparut autour des deux adolescents mais ceux-ci ne parurent pas la remarquer.

"Vous me fatiguez, Malefoy, l'informa Gateway. Et je ne supporterais pas très longtemps votre attitude. Aussi je préfère vous prévenir maintenant : même si je n'avais pas _Son_ appui, et croyez moi je l'ai, je maîtrise suffisamment bien mon domaine pour transformer votre chère famille en un trio de larves à côté duquel même les longdubat auront l'air d'être sains d'esprit."

Narcissa frémit sous l'effet de la rage - ou était-ce de la peur ? - et porta la main à la poche dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette.  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la sortir, une migraine d'une violence rare la plia en deux.

 _N'y songez m_ _ê_ _me pas, Malefoy_ _!_ hurla une voix en elle.

Mrs Gateway n'avait pas bougé, les enfants ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.  
Et pourtant la douleur était si forte !  
Narcissa tituba sans grâce vers le fauteuil le plus proche, dans lequel elle s'effondra.

La migraine partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et Narcissa pu relever la tête.  
Devant le fauteuil, Mrs. Gateway jouait nonchalamment avec deux baguettes : la sienne et celle de Narcissa.

 _D'accord..._ , songea Narcissa.  
Elle avait peut-être sous-estimé l'adversaire.

"Bien, souffla Gateway. Maintenant que vous êtes assise, nous pouvons discuter...Comme vous ne comprenez pas bien, permettez-moi de dire les choses clairement : nous avons le même employeur et, oui, j'ai fait semblant pour que Granger me donne la confiance. Si je me souviens bien, c'est également ce que vous devriez faire. Quoique vos résultat soient moins bons que les miens"

Gateway fit une légère pause mais Narcissa resta silencieuse.

Dans son énervement, Gateway semblait avoir du mal a trouver ses mots et ses phrases, plus simples qu'à l'accoutumé, étaient ponctuée d'un accent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre.

 _Une étrangère_ , nota donc Narcissa.

"Comme vous l'avez deviné, notre employeur a des projets pour Hermione. Des projets qui, malheureusement, font qu'elle ne pourra être maltraitée même si nous le devions pour ... atteindre Harry Potter. Pour cette raison, nous avons décidé qu'il nous fallait un autre ami."

Narcissa se redressa dans le fauteuil. Malgré le discours de plus en plus décousu de Gateway, elle comprenait parfaitement la logique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Gateway était de leur côté, alors il paraissait évident que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû chercher à capturer _les deux_ meilleurs amis de Potter.

Même si cela ne changeait rien à l'indécence du comportement de Gateway.

"Je me moque de savoir ce que les gens de votre espèce pensent de moi, tacla Gateway en recouvrant son calme. Je pratique peut-être une magie qui vous dérange mais _vous_ vous comportez d'une manière qui _me_ dérange."

La phrase était à peine intelligible mais la menace était claire et Narcissa se contint pour ne pas énerver plus la psychomage.  
Elle était une bonne occlumens, mais son bouclier mental avait été sans le moindre effet aujourd'hui et elle ne voulait pas risquer de voir à nouveau Gateway pénétrer son esprit.

"Bien, approuva Gateway, comme si elle avait entendu le monologue mental de Narcissa. Puisque nous sommes d'accord, laissez-moi établir les règles. Un : vous amenez Hermione de façon régulière ici et vous me laissez faire sans poser de question. Deux : vous payez les consultations sans poser de questions. Trois : je risque d'avoir des patients que vous connaissez, phénix ou mangemorts ; vous ne posez pas de questions. Quatre : si vous avez des questions, posez les moi en privé ou je vous offrirais une séance de psychomagie _priv_ _é_ _e_.

Narcissa se tassa légèrement dans son fauteuil. Que pouvait-elle faire contre cette femme ?  
 _Rien_  
Narcissa ferma les yeux, tentant de remettre en état ses boucliers mentaux.  
 _Peine perdue_

Finalement, elle releva les yeux et hocha fébrilement la tête avant de se rasseoir plus dignement dans le fauteuil.  
Elle était ici pour sauver son fils.  
Elle pouvait bien supporter Gateway quelques minutes par semaine.

Gateway la regardait d'ailleurs, paraissant à nouveau la juger.  
Puis, apparement satisfait de ce qu'elle voyait, elle agita son étrange baguette et le dôme qui entourait les enfants disparut.  
Elle rangea prestement sa baguette, jeta celle de Narcissa sur ses genoux, et s'en alla en direction des adolescents.

"Mr. Weasley, vous m'excuserez de vous interrompre mais il serait bon que Miss Granger commence sa séance. Chaque minute est payante et nous ne voudrions pas ruiner nos amis les Malefoy."

Narcissa se força à rester calme.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione était heureuse.  
La séance avec Mrs. Gateway s'était très bien passée et surtout... elle avait vu Ron.  
Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à la retrouver et à se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais il _avait_ _é_ _té_ au bon endroit, au bon moment. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Pattenrond sauta sur le lit et vint se nicher dans ses bras. Elle le caressa distraitement, toujours perdue dans le souvenir de l'après-midi.

Ron était un bon ami.

Il fallait bien admettre qu'elle avait moins confiance en lui qu'en Harry. Harry faisait beaucoup plus de bêtises mais il était également né avec une capacité de survie rarement égalée. Et puis, avec Harry... c'était différent.  
Ron était populaire, bon aux échecs, intelligent, sympathique. Il blaguait naturellement et n'avait aucun problème pour se faire des amis. Il connaissait déjà ce monde qu'elle découvrait, l'avait souvent rabaissé en raison de son côté Miss-je-sais-tout et elle s'était parfois demandé s'il serait venu à son secours en cas de problème.  
S'il avait été champion en quatrième année, elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à la délivrer, elle.

Alors, oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle avait été surprise de le voir là.  
Et heureuse.

Parce que s'il s'était démené pour venir la retrouver - et elle était sûre que ça n'avait pas été facile, ça devait bien vouloir dire qu'elle était plus qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout à peine utile à ses yeux.

Hermione ferma les yeux et revit le moment où elle avait senti Ron se jeter sur elle.  
Elle sourit.

Il y avait quelque part en Angleterre un ami qui pensait à elle.  
Et ça valait tout l'or du monde.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Severus tournait en rond dans son bureau.  
Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'aider dans cette affaire et cela lui manquait cruellement.  
Granger était en danger. Narcissa était en danger. Potter était en danger.  
Et si ses calculs étaient exacts, Black était en danger. Parce que, après y avoir réfléchi, Severus était parvenu à la conclusion que, si le projet Granger était une répétition pour le projet Potter, alors le rôle de Narcissa serait tenu par Black dans le projet final :

Narcissa devait devenir une figure maternelle pour une jeune orpheline.  
Black représentait une figure paternelle pour l'orphelin qu'était Potter.

Severus cligna des yeux.  
Que pouvait-il faire ?

S'il tentait d'arrêter le projet directement, cela se verrait. Et s'il faisait _simplement_ rater le projet... cela signifierait sacrifier Granger pour sauver Potter.

Et si Severus n'avait rien contre le fait de voir Gryffondor risquer de perdre la coupe des quatre maison par manque d'élèves capables de répondre en cours... Potter risquait de perdre la tête s'il sacrifiait Granger.

La seule solution valable consistait à faire sortir ce projet de la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres... sans qu'il ne trouve quelque chose d'encore pire pour Granger... sans qu'Eleg ne s'oppose à lui... sans qu'Il ne décide de s'en prendre aux Malefoy pour évacuer sa colère... sans que ça n'affecte Potter... et sans que Dumbledore intervienne.

 _Simple comme bonjour..._ songea Severus, sarcastique.

Frustré, il sentit sa magie échapper à son contrôle et faire exploser un flacon d'encre posé sur le bureau.  
Severus pesta : recouvrir ses notes d'encre ne l'aiderait en rien. D'un mouvement rapide il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction de son travail. L'encre excédentaire s'ôta des feuillets et réintégra le flacon alors que celui-ci se reconstituait.

Severus aurait aimé pouvoir réparer sa vie comme on nettoie une tâche d'encre.  
Malheureusement, il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Lily était partie loin de lui, trop loin pour qu'il puisse jamais espérer la revoir. Et elle ne lui avait laissé que Potter : un abominable gamin braillard et stupide qui ressemblait bien trop à son père.

Pourtant, Severus protégerait cet enfant. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Pour Lily.  
La baguette toujours à la main, Severus se concentra. Il choisit un souvenir de son enfance, un de ceux avec Lily. Et la grande biche argentée fit son apparition.

Elle trottina délicatement dans la pièce tandis que Severus s'appuyait contre le bureau. La biche s'approcha de lui, le regardant de ses yeux d'argent.  
Il leva la main pour la caresser.

"Lily." souffla-t-il.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, perdu dans une pièce froide, seulement rasséréné par la douce lumière du patronus.  
Puis, parce qu'il savait qu'il fallait parfois renoncer à Lily pour mieux servir son souvenir, il laissa la biche se dissoudre dans le néant.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour sauver Potter.  
Il savait encore moins comment il allait faire pour sauver Granger.  
Mais il allait essayer.  
Parce qu'il le lui devait.  
Et parce que même s'il continuerait à jouer son rôle pour mieux espionner, il ne serait plus jamais l'homme qui avait insulté Lily alors qu'elle venait le secourir.

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, Severus s'élança dans le couloir. Il s'orienta aisément dans le dédale des cachots et prit les escaliers pour changer d'étage.  
Arrivé devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée de l'accès au bureau du directeur, il hésita.

Dumbledore avait clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Où, du moins, il avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait l'aider _consciemment_ dans la mesure où il était lié par le serment passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Mais ce serment ne concernait que le projet Granger. Donc une action visant à bloquer l'inévitable projet Potter qui suivrait ne devait pas entrer en ligne de compte... Et puis, il n'était pas forcé de dire la vérité au professeur Dumbledore.

Severus grimaça. Ce serait la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il mentirait à Dumbledore.  
Mais c'était pour leur bien à tous.  
Il fallait bloquer le projet Potter.

Et même si cela faisait mal à Severus de l'admettre, la première des choses à faire pour bloquer Eleg, c'était de protéger Black.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

Alors, selon vous, sur qui/quoi se centre le prochain chapitre ?


	15. Chapter 14 : Gateway

Après deux semaines de folies, me revoilà. C'est toujours le bordel au taf mais je ne bosse pas ce week-end pour une fois donc... j'ai eu le temps de remettre ce chapitre en état. Victoire.

Le dernier chapitre était centré sur Narcissa, Mrs. Gateway, Ron et Severus... aujourd'hui on change complètement de personnages.

Voici donc un chapitre centré sur deux arnaqueuses que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir : Maïa Gateway et Djibé Clédefaille.

Pour info : Gateway signifie "sortie de secours".

Je rappelle au cas où que les arnaqueuses sont des personnages de fiction et PAS DES EXEMPLES A SUIVRE.  
Maïa a quatorze ans, elle a l'habitude que tout le monde la regarde parce qu'elle est belle et elle est tombé sur Eleg qui, sans être proxénète, a la morale très élastique. Donc, dans la logique de l'histoire, Maïa qu'on envoie flirter avec des hommes âgés pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, ça se tient. Dans la vraie vie, ce n'est ni fait, ni à faire. Et je rappelle, à tout hasard, que si Maïa allume les hommes, c'est quand elle a pris une potion de vieillissement et qu'elle ne va _pas_ jusqu'au bout.

 **Swangranger** : Merci énormément pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Ron a réussi à voir Hermione et il va continuer à agir. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** **: Gateway**

* * *

Il m'aime...un peu...beaucoup...passionnément... à la folie...pas du tout. Il m'aime...un peu...beaucoup !

Maia poussa un petit cri de joie, comme à chaque fois qu'elle gagnait au jeu de la marguerite. Il l'aimait beaucoup...  
Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour enfant mais ça restait tellement agréable.

Maia roula sur le côté et posa un regard victorieux sur les photos étalées sur le sol. Treize photos, treize amoureux... non _affaires_ comme aurait dit Eleg.  
Treize personnes tombées dans ses filets et qu'elle avait aimé passionnément... au moins une semaine.

C'était un problème... non ?  
En tout cas, sa mère aurait dit que c'était un problème. Sa mère disait toujours qu'une femme se devait d'être constante en toutes choses et, par-dessus tout, en amour.

Sa mère disait aussi qu'à son âge, elle aurait déjà dû penser à l'avenir et fréquenter de jeunes et riches nobles.

Eleg et Djibé ne disaient pas la même chose : Djibé disait que sa vie lui appartenait et qu'elle ne se résumait pas à deux ovaires et un utérus. Quant à Eleg… Eleg considérait qu'un homme qui n'était ni un cobaye, ni un chercheur était une perte de temps.

Et Maia… Maia ne savait pas. Elle n'avait ni le tempérament fier de Djibé, ni l'élégance détachée d'Eleg. Elle aimait souvent, fort… mais pas longtemps.

Maia secoua la tête. Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer.

Surtout qu'elle savait très bien où ce genre de pensées pouvaient la mener.

Alors, elle se résigna et se leva, décidée, pour aller chercher la petite fiole qui la ferait paraître quelques années de plus. La potion était aussi imbuvable qu'efficace et Maia se pinça le nez dans l'espoir que cela atténuerait le goût affreux de la chose.

Elle jeta le liquide dans sa gorge plus qu'elle ne but et frissonna de dégout : Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi jeune ? Elle aurait voulu être déjà grande pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait et ne pas utiliser tout le temps la fiole.

La potion et son goût de lait très périmé n'avait pas encore cessés d'empoisonner sa langue que déjà le liquide faisait effet et Maia frissonna – de douleur cette fois :

Sa peau s'étira en premier, lui donnant un aspect flasque et repoussant, avant que les os n'entament leur étirement. Tous ses nerfs prirent feu lorsque ses organes furent touchés à leur tour, grandissant si vite qu'elle pouvait les sentir se repositionner difficilement sous la peau magiquement agrandie.

Enfin, le supplice s'acheva et Maia, essoufflée, se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Comme à chaque fois, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la terre arrête de tanguer et que ses yeux parviennent à lui transmettre des images nettes.

Quand enfin son corps accepta de coopérer, elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir sa tenue de combat :

Décolleté.

Jupe.

Talons.

Bijoux.

Maquillage.  
Elle soupira : elle regrettait déjà son jean et ses baskets.

Mais Eleg et Djibé avaient raison, évidement : il leur fallait un plan de secours, une porte de sortie. Et c'était à elle, Maia Gateway, de leur fournir le moyen de filer à l'anglaise si les choses se corsaient.  
Attrapant son sac, Maia sourit. Elle ressentait toujours les effets douloureux de la potion et peinait à ne pas tanguer sur ses talons mais un sentiment de bonheur diffus se répandait en elle.

L'arnaque, elle aimait ça.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Djibé regardait le matelas attentivement. De nombreuses runes le recouvraient et cela la gênait.  
Selon le plan, les fils de Brocéliande que possédaient les Malefoy devaient servir à alimenter la connexion mentale qu'elle était en train de tisser avec Granger.

Sauf que les fils de Brocéliande ne pouvaient être utilisés par deux personnes à la fois. Et que, visiblement, Mrs. Malefoy avait eu la même idée qu'elle.

Djibé se pinça l'arête du nez. Voilà qui était gênant.  
La greffe pouvait fonctionner sans les fils de Brocéliande, évidement. Elles n'étaient pas stupides au point de faire reposer la totalité du plan sur un élément aussi instable que la présence d'un drap de dessous dans un lit.

Et puis, l'impact des fils était limité de toute façon.  
Mais c'était le premier véritable accroc dans leur plan et cela la perturbait.

Et puis, elle détestait l'idée de se faire prendre de vitesse. Surtout par Mrs. Malefoy.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Les jambes croisées, le corps tordu à force de mettre ces fichus seins en avant, Maia faisait semblant de lire un magazine insipide en salle d'attente. Le magazine étant d'autant plus insipide que le _journal des inventeurs_ était à quelques centimètres, trônant sur la table basse comme une œuvre sur son piédestal.

Mais _Sorcière Hebdo_ était plus convenable pour une femme que la machinerie sublime que dévoilait la une du _journal des inventeurs_ et, aujourd'hui, il fallait absolument que Maia fasse _femme_.

Et puis sa prétendue lecture lui permettait d'esquiver les regards, aguicheurs où envieux, qui se posaient sur elle.

Un homme se racla la gorge et Maia capta une seconde – une seconde de trop – l'envie qui luisait dans ses yeux.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et retourna à son stupide magazine.

 _Comment avoir un corps de rêve grâce à la potion DreamyBody…_

DreamyBody… Maia n'avait pas besoin de ça : Elle était déjà belle, elle le savait et ce n'était un secret pour personne.  
Maia avait toujours été belle. Et passionnée par les nouvelles technologies.  
Tout le monde avait toujours dit d'elle qu'elle était belle et qu'une jolie fille comme elle n'aurait aucun problème dans la vie. Parce que tous les garçons la regardaient toujours. Parce qu'on lui offrait le monde pour un sourire ou un clin d'œil.

Mais personne n'avait jamais dit d'elle qu'elle serait une grande ingénieure, qu'elle deviendrait PDG de sa société ou qu'elle inventerait de nouvelles machines que tout le monde se battrait pour acheter.

Mais avait toujours été belle. Tout le monde le savait.

Maia avait toujours été passionnée par les nouvelles technologies. Et tout le monde s'en foutait.  
Alors parfois, Maia aurait voulu ne pas être belle. Pour qu'une fois, juste une fois, on regarde son talent et pas son corps.

« Harmonie Swan » annonça la voix froide du secrétaire

Maia se leva en entendant son nom d'emprunt et soupira en voyant le visage de l'homme passer de l'ennui à l'appréciation.

Un jour, se promit-elle, elle couperait ses cheveux n'importe comment et s'habillerait de haillons pour voir si elle brillait toujours dans un corps laid... mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle allait utiliser ce corps si _bien fait_ pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient.  
Aujourd'hui, ce corps n'était pas le pesant habitacle qui la réduisait à n'être qu'une jolie poupée.

Aujourd'hui, son corps était une arme, un rouage d'une machine bien plus grande et plus belle qui devrait marcher la perfection pour ne pas compromettre l'ingénierie globale.

Alors Maia offrit son plus beau sourire à l'employé qui lui ouvrit la porte. Pour ses sœurs d'arnaque, elle ne se résumait pas à son corps. Ce n'était qu'un atout de plus, une simple possibilité qu'il fallait mettre à profit de temps à autre.

L'arnaque, elle aimait ça. Parce qu'elle pouvait y être elle-même, totalement, entièrement.  
Parce qu'elle y était sa place, corps et âme.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

De petits picotements se firent ressentir dans ses mains et Djibé regarda machinalement sa montre. Conçue par Maia et elle-même, elle avait été enchantée pour afficher un certain nombre d'informations, dont la position exacte d'Hermione et des membres de la famille Malefoy.  
Comme Djibé l'avait prévu, Hermione et Mrs. Malefoy se trouvaient dans le monde moldu, probablement en train de ranger la maison d'Hermione pour éviter que sa famille moldue ne tombe par hasard sur des objets sorciers en venant s'occuper de la succession.  
Mr. Malefoy était au ministère, comme souvent cette heure-ci.  
Le problème venait du jeune fils Malefoy. Resté au manoir, celui-ci se dirigeait vers elle et Djibé ne pouvait pas savoir s'il traverserait simplement le couloir où s'il risquait de venir dans la chambre.

Pestant silencieusement, Djibé rejoignit aussi silencieusement que possible la salle-de-bain et se cacha derrière la porte.  
Que pouvait-elle faire ?  
Le polynectar longue durée qu'Eleg avait mis au point lui assurait au moins sept heures dans la peau de Mrs. Gateway. Mais Mrs. Gateway n'était pas la bienvenue au manoir Malefoy.

Djibé inclina la tête.

Ses lunettes tombèrent.  
Le monde disparu autour d'elle, se changeant en un champ de ruines et elle sentit la panique monter en elle.  
 _Stupide Djibé_ , se morigéna-t-elle.  
Le manoir était protégé par un nombre considérable de sorts anti-moldu. Et si sa montre lui permettait de résister aux repousse-moldus et autres joyeusetés du genre, il lui fallait absolument ses lunettes enchantées si elle voulait voir autre chose que les illusions qui cachaient le manoir aux gens de son espèce.

Se laissant précautionneusement glisser sur le sol, elle commença chercher tâtons autour d'elle.  
Et si elle ne les trouvait pas ?

Bien sûr, elle avait prévenu Eleg et Maia de sa petite visite aux Malefoy. Mais Maia devait se rendre aux ambassades aujourd'hui et si Eleg était prise ici, on la tuerait.

Avec un début de panique, Djibé réalisa qu'elle était seule… seule et moldue, au milieu d'un nid de mangemort, sous la forme d'une psychomage qui s'était permise de menacer les propriétaires du lieu.

 _Génial..._

Sa montre vibra et Djibé fut heureuse de constater qu'elle pouvait toujours voir ce qui se trouvait sur son corps.  
Sa joie retomba en découvrant que Malefoy était rentré dans la chambre. Et si Djibé ne se trompait pas, il devait être de l'autre côté du mur. A trois mètres d'elle.  
Il lui _fallait_ ces stupides lunettes. Et vite !

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Un grand sourire aux lèvres et un décolleté un tout petit peu trop plongeant, Maia discutait avec l'homme.  
Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle voulait.  
C'était légal. Elle y avait le droit. Après tout, n'était-elle pas une citoyenne italienne ? Et, en tant que citoyenne italienne, elle avait besoin que son ministère lui fournisse un portoloin pour sa mère et sa soeur. Il servirait pour la fin des vacances qu'elles passaient en Angleterre, vous comprenez Monsieur ? D'ailleurs, l'Italie lui manquait déjà…

Le problème, évidement, était que sans jour ni heure précise, il faudrait un portoloin à mot-de-passe et qu'il y avait des lois et des charges et des garanties… Il fallait comprendre que ce genre de portoloin, moins facile à contrôler par les ministères, n'étaient normalement pas mis à la disposition du grand public.

Mais s'il vous plaît, Monsieur... avait-elle vraiment l'air d'être une dangereuse criminelle ?

L'homme sourit à la réflexion et Maia se pencha légèrement en avant pour attraper son thé. Le parfum qu'elle portait, et que le fonctionnaire n'avait visiblement pas remarqué, était une des effluves les plus puissantes de Djibé.

"Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, susurra mielleusement l'homme. Tout à l'heure. Autour d'un verre..."

Maia sourit. Elle avait gagné la partie. _Game Over._

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Piégée. Djibé était piégée.  
Malefoy ne bougeait pas et elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il faisait dans la pièce à côté. Visiblement, le sortilège d'illusion qui cachait la vision du manoir aux moldus avait aussi une influence sur les sons.  
A l'heure actuelle, Djibé était donc aveugle et sourde : une mauvaise combinaison pour lutter contre des mangemorts.

Peut-être devrait-elle appeler ? Dire voix haute qu'il lui fallait ses lunettes pour qu'on ne se demande pas ce qu'elle faisait cachée par terre, paralysée par la peur ?

Peut-être... peut-être pas...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Sur le trajet du retour, Maia s'arrêta pour acheter un DVD à Djibé. Elle ne connaissait pas le film mais Djibé lui en avait parlé la semaine précédente. Et puis, elles arriveraient peut-être convaincre Eleg de regarder...

Maia sourit. Sa mission s'était bien passée.  
Moiti française, moiti italienne, elle avait pu obtenir deux portoloins à mots-de-passe. Enfin, elle les avait presque :

La France lui avait promis un portoloin en échange de ses empreintes ainsi que d'un lien du sang qui leur permettraient de contrôler son trajet et, si jamais elle se permettait de violer les lois britanniques, de l'annuler.

Les italiens avait été moins regardants mais, à leur décharge, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait forcé la dose sur le parfum de désir. Et sur la potion d'oubli. Mais après avoir fait l'enregistrement chez les français, elle n'avait pas souhaité prendre le risque de voir le Royaume-Uni recevoir deux demandes pour deux portoloin à mots-passe qui devaient être utilisés à la même période : Les états sorciers coopéraient moins que leurs versions moldues mais il aurait suffi d'un fonctionnaire un peu trop zélé pour compromettre leur fuite. Et il aurait été dommage de se faire arrêter par un vulgaire échange de données aux frontières.

Donc voilà, elles avaient donc un portoloin officiel à destination de la France. Et un portoloin inconnu, enregistré sous un faux nom, à destination de l'Italie.  
Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout. Il leur fallait plus qu'un portoloin.

En France, Djibé disposait de sa place sur un avion à destination d'Antalya et qui faisait escale par l'Italie au cas où il faudrait prendre le second portoloin. D'origine turque, Djibé avait réussi à trouver une cousine lointaine qui se mariait au début du mois de Septembre et à se faire inviter en Turquie pour assister aux festivités. En cas de problème, elle échapperait aux radars dans les monts Taurus.

Eleg, de son côté, avait déjà prévu de prendre le train vers Frankfort une fois sortie du territoire britannique. Née en Allemagne, elle y avait gardé un réseau qui, d'après ce qu'en avait compris Maia, pourrait la cacher si les choses se corsaient.

Quant Maia, sa famille restait son meilleur atout : Sa mère était assistante de direction pour le tout nouveau _cabinet européen de gestion des espèces magiques protégées_ et son père travaillait au département de la justice sorcière française. Et qui irait soupçonner la pauvre jeune fille de quatorze ans d'une telle famille d'avoir _volontairement_ aidé une mangemorte en fuite à échapper ses poursuivants ? Si elle venait à faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, cela ne pourrait être que sous l'influence d'un sortilège maléfique, évidemment...

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Maia sentit sa montre vibrer.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil paresseux l'objet et eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Malefoy se rapprochait et, si Djibé ne se trompait pas, il devait être juste derrière la porte maintenant.  
Paniquée, elle avait appuyé sur le bouton rouge de sa montre quelques minutes auparavant.

La décision avait été difficile à prendre : ni Eleg, ni Maia ne serait en sécurité au manoir Malefoy.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter seule.

 _Ca va aller_ lui souffla une voix qui ressemblait étrangement celle de Maia.

Cette illusion produite par son cerveau en panique la rassura suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse prendre une inspiration et se remettre à tâtonner fébrilement.

Sur sa montre, elle vit Malefoy s'éloigner de la porte.  
Il s'éloignait.  
Il partait.

Djibé souffla.  
Elle n'était plus en danger immédiat.  
Mais elle était toujours prise au piège.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Maia frémit en levant le bras.  
Le lambeau de peau qu'elle tenait à la main était une reproduction synthétique de la peau de l'avant-bras gauche d'Eleg. Celui qui portait la marque.

Bien qu'il y passe une grande partie de son temps, le manoir Malefoy n'était pas la résidence _réelle_ de Voldemort. Néanmoins, ses sbires s'y rendaient régulièrement dans l'espoir de le voir et Maia espérait que les propriétaires s'étaient dotés d'un mécanisme d'ouverture du portail capable de reconnaitre de la marque des ténèbres.

Un petit POP derrière elle la poussa se retourner.

"Eleg ! souffla Maia. Tu…

-Je sais, j'ai vu, asséna Eleg en secouant son poignet.

-J'ai essayé d'utiliser la fonction tunnel de la montre mais je n'arrive pas aller plus loin que les grilles, s'alarma Maia. A chaque fois que j'essaie, je me retrouve ici. Et la marque ne…

-Les sorts de protection du manoir sont plus puissants que nos sorts de transport, commenta simplement Eleg. Et il te faut la vraie marque pour entrer. Je vais t'ouvrir… mais je ne pourrais pas te suivre."

Maia hocha rapidement la tête.

 _Djibé, tiens bon._

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Djibé, commencer à se calmer quand elle sentit sa montre vibrer une nouvelle fois.  
Hermione et Mrs. Malefoy venaient de rentrer.

 _De mieux en mieux...  
_

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Maia courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Il fallait qu'elle arrive à temps.

 _Djibé…_

Jetant à peine un coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'orienter, Maia déboula sur un escalier de marbre. Elle survola plus qu'elle n'en gravit les marches.

Courir.  
Plus vite.  
Ne pas se retourner.  
Tant pis pour les tableaux qui parlaient.

Eleg lui avait jeté un sort de désillusion.  
Il marchait. N'est-ce pas ?

 _Djibé.  
Djibé, où est-tu ?_

Courir.  
Pourquoi ce manoir...  
... était-il un labyrinthe.

Courir.  
Plus vite.

La montre vibra.  
Courir.

Deuxième vibration.  
Elle se rapprochait.

Trois vibration.  
Plus vite !

Soudain, des voix retentirent dans le couloir. Féminines, elles provenaient d'une porte entrouverte.  
Mais s'arrêta et pris le temps de calmer sa respiration.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'on l'entende.

D'après sa montre, Djibé se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'on l'entende.

Elle se glissa dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.  
Les deux femmes, Mrs. Malefoy et Miss Granger, discutaient.  
Pas de Djibé en vue.

Maia regarda sa montre. Elle était là pourtant !  
Elle était forcément dans...

La salle-de-bain !  
Maia se glissa dans le dos des deux femmes et s'approcha de la porte qu'elle venait de repérer. Légèrement entrouverte, la porte ne l'était pas suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse passer sans se faire remarquer.

« Miaou ! »

Maia tourna la tête, intriguée. Assis à moins d'un mètre, un gros chat roux regardait dans sa direction. Pouvait-il la sentir ? D'après Hermione, ce chat était à moitié fléreur. Et les fléreurs percevaient bien plus de choses que les chats normaux...  
Soudain, la lumière se fit : Le chat était sa solution.

S'il venait par ici, elle était sauvée. Personne ne s'occuperait d'un chat poussant une porte, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle recula. Le chat se leva, alerte.

Elle s'approcha de la porte. Le chat la suivit.  
Maia jeta un coup d'œil aux deux femmes. Elles lui tournaient le dos.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

Elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans la salle-de-bain.  
Le chat la suivit.  
Les deux femmes se retournèrent, virent le chat, recommencèrent discuter.

Maia laissa échapper un soupir...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Djibé sentit des mains douces lui remettre ses lunettes sur le nez et le monde réapparu sous ses yeux.  
Maia était là, devant elle, et avait un sourire inquiet qui réchauffa le coeur de Djibé.

 _Gateway, tu mérites bien ton nom_ , pensa Djibé en souriant en retour.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Djibé paraissait aller bien et Maia se sentait rassérénée.  
Elle était arrivé à temps.

Maintenant, il fallait mettre Djibé en sécurité avant que les Malefoy ne reviennent.

Elle posa la main sur le bras de son amie :

"Tu es en état de marcher ? demanda-t-elle. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on parte avant qu'autre chose n'arrive."

Djib hocha la tête.

"Les fils de Brocéliande sont déjà utilisés, murmura la jeune moldue. Il faut que tu prennes une photo révélante avant qu'on parte. Pour que je puisse les étudier."

Maia sourit : même dans les pires situations, Djibé gardait toujours un œil sur l'objectif. Elle était vraiment géniale.

Une fois les photos prises, elle attrapa la main de Djibé et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.  
Elle vérifia sur sa montre que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et constata que Mr. Malefoy était au coin du couloir.

Elle attendit donc avec Djibé quelques minutes que plus personne ne soit proximité.  
Elle sentait son cœur battre cent à l'heure et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de façon ridicule. Bien sûr, elles étaient coincées dans un manoir hyper dangereux avec pleins d'ennemis partout.

Mais elles étaient à deux et en pleine aventure. C'était tellement excitant !

Mais bientôt, il n'y eu plus personne dans le couloir. Alors, avec un étrange et coupable sentiment de déception, elle approcha sa main de la porte.  
Elle sera plus fermement la main de Djibé dans la sienne et actionna la poignée.  
La porte ne bougea pas.

Elle réessaya.

Toujours rien.

Il fallut quelques longues secondes à Maia pour comprendre que la porte était fermée.

Et qu'elles étaient coincées à l'intérieur.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

Chapitre fini !

Alors avant que vous ne demandiez : non, je n'ai pas de pertes de mémoire au point que j'en oublie le chapitre précédent. Donc, oui : Mrs. Gateway, alias Djibé, a réussi à mettre Narcissa à terre rien que par la force de sa pensée au chapitre précédent et ici elle tremble à l'idée d'être découverte parce qu'elle se sait impuissante. Non ce n'est pas illogique et oui, il y a une raison à cela.  
Celui qui la trouve gagne le droit de me donner un gage pour le prochain chapitre...

Sinon : les DVD apparaissent en 1995. A l'époque où se déroule l'action, ils sont donc extrêmement nouveaux. Le fait que Maïa en achète est donc un indice sur son amour des nouvelles technologies. Et pour les portoloins mot-de-passe, ils ne sont pas évoqués dans hp : je pose donc comme base qu'ils sont difficiles à fabriquer, repérables mais non-contrôlables par les ministères et chers, raison pour lesquelles les membres de l'ordre ne les utilisent pas.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions ou vos avis (du genre, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre ? qu'avez-vous pensé de Maia et de Djibé, etc.) !


End file.
